TDWT: My Version
by Stinkfly3
Summary: In the sequel to TDA: My Version, Alejandro is an intern, Ezekiel doesn't turn into a monster, and Noah doesn't leave in London. Big thanks to cakedecorator for helping me with the songs. Also includes Phineas and Ferb references and spoofs.
1. Walk Like An Egyptian  Part 1

A/N: For those of you who haven't read the previous installments of this fanfic series, Bridgette, Cody, and Heather will look different throughout the whole fanfic.

Bridgette doesn't have her hair in a ponytail, and she wears a light blue tank top, a dark blue skirt, and dark yellow high heels. Also, she'll have a wooden woodpecker pendant around her neck, which was something Noah gave her.

Cody is much taller than Sierra and he has a slightly muscular yet skinny body posture. His current everyday wear consists of a dark green t-shirt, tan jeans, and white sneakers. He also wears a blue digital watch that has the time seen in red font on his right wrist. Plus, he no longer has a gap in his teeth.

Since Heather was the first one eliminated in TDI: My Version, she never had her head shaved. And she wears a silver-chained ruby necklace around her neck, something Alejandro gave her in the final chapter in TDA: My Version.

And finally, TDR contestant Zoey is a part of the cast in her original design. She's just as tall as Cody and her voice sounds like Jimmy Neutron's when he was voice-impersonating Cindy Vortex in the episode Trading Faces. I will send you the video link in case you didn't see that episode.

* * *

A bus pulled up outside an airport. The seventeen contestants got off. They were Bridgette, Noah, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Harold, Duncan, Izzy, Justin, Tyler, Courtney, Heather, Owen, DJ, Sadie, Cody, and Zoey.

"Hey Zoey, didn't you tell us Kira would be coming?" Izzy asked.

"She is," Zoey explained as she took out a Luxury Ball from the Storage Cylinder. "She hitched a ride in her Pokeball."

"Why would she do that?" Gwen asked.

"That's because I have a huge surprise to show everyone," Zoey happily said. "Say hello to Kira the Servine!"

Kira then emerged from the Luxury Ball. The other contestants were shocked...except Noah.

"I might not be a Pokemon expert," he told Zoey. "But that looks like a Serperior."

The girl genius quickly realized Noah was right. Kira had curled pale-green patterns on the sides of her face and snout, and small pointed yellow extensions on the back of her head. Her face and upper neck were white-colored and curled with tendril-like darker green extensions spreading out from the sides of her lower neck, forming a curling pattern lower down the body and resembling a fancy collar. She had narrow red eyes. The upper section of her body was dark green, and the lower section was pale green. Curled yellow patterns adorned her body, and a sprig-like feature of several leaves were on the tip of her tail. She lost her legs completely, and now only had small, stubby hands.

"Kira, did you evolve on the way over here?" Zoey asked.

Kira happily nodded as she chirped. (A/N: Think back to the Serperior's in-game cry from Pokemon Black and White versions.)

"Congratulations, Kira!" Izzy told the Serperior. "You must be so proud to evolve twice!"

"Did she learn any new moves?" Cody asked Zoey.

"She sure did," Zoey replied. "Aside from Grass Mixer-"

"The move's called Leaf Tornado," Noah corrected.

"Well, aside from that move," Zoey continued. "Kira knows Coil, Sunny Day, Aerial Ace, Dragon Tail, Cut, Strength, Glare, Magical Leaf, and Frenzy Plant."

"I bet she's much stronger now," Courtney said. "Those are very powerful moves."

That's when Chris arrived as a large plane pulled in. "Wow," Bridgette commented. "That's one huge plane, but it looks a bit old."

"Relax, it's perfectly safe," Chris said as a large piece fell off. "Now boarding."

"Good thing I brought my medication..." Eva muttered to herself.

Zoey, on the other hand, looked worried. "We're going in THAT thing?" she asked.

"Are you feelin' okay?" Leshawna asked.

"Oh I'm fine," Zoey said. "Although I forgot to tell anyone that I'M TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS!"

"Since when?" Bridgette asked.

"Since I went on this VERY steep waterslide that looked like an actual waterfall when I was five years old in an amusement park and nearly drowned as a result of it," Zoey explained.

* * *

Inside the plane, the contestants and Kira entered.

"So...how are things going for you?" Zoey asked Cody. "I haven't seen you sense Chris announced the third season."

"Great," Cody replied. "I'm a famous singer with a good reputation. Sure, Sierra brutally dumped me on The Jimmy Kimmel Show by comparing me a lizard, but no biggie."

"You ate tons of Chesto Berry flavored ice cream for a whole month," Noah pointed out.

"This is the dining area," Chris said, starting a tour of the plane. "Where you'll enjoy in-flight meals. And yes, Cody and Zoey, I'll make sure Chef gives you both meals that satisfy your dietary plans."

Kira then chirped as she headed for a bathroom stall. "I think she wants you to follow her," Cody told Zoey.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Zoey: *enters* Nice work, Kira. At least I now know where the confessional is for this season.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

"Losing teams will enjoy luxurious economy class accommodations between destinations," Chris said.

"Where are the beds?" Heather asked.

"Allow the Poke-Interns to demonstrate," Chris said.

"'Poke-Interns'?" Noah asked. Then he and the other contestants saw what Chris was talking about. A Carnivine was attached to two arm straps on the wall. The other Poke-Interns were a Mime Jr., a Seviper, a Yanmega, and a Wobbuffet.

"Aren't you from the Pokemon show?" Zoey asked.

"I guesss you could sssay we weren't allowed to travel with our friendsss," Seviper explained. "Ssso we decided to ssstart moonlighting for thisss ssshow."

"And good thing too!" Wobbuffet chimed in. "Mr. McLean is actually giving me the luxury that bratty Lickitung took from me!"

"It's okay, Wobbuffet," Chris said. "Your daily massage will start in a few hours."

"But don't worry about comfort," Carnivine told the contestants. "There's an emergency exit here."

* * *

"This is the first class cabin," Chris said. "The domain of each week's winners."

"There's a heating lamp here!" Cody pointed out. "This should help me when I'm low on energy."

"Why do you need a heating lamp, dude?" Zoey asked. "You already have enough heat inside your body."

"Did you just call him 'hot'?" Heather asked.

Zoey shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Alejandro: _Love was once a broken dream,_  
_Now it's my reality._

Heather: _And I'm as happy as can be!_

Alejandro and Heather: _It's the classic story_  
_How a Poke boy_  
_Meets a genius girl._  
_We got a love strong enough to help out the whole world._  
_We have loads of fun doing_  
_The things both like._  
_I found my other half, yes,_  
_I have a geeky love!_

Alejandro: _When we attend Comic Cons._

Heather: _Where star writers sign old stuff,_  
_I'm as happy as can be!_

Alejandro and Heather: _It's the classic story_  
_How a Poke boy_  
_Meets a genius girl._  
_We got a love strong enough to help out the whole world._  
_We have loads of fun doing_  
_The things we both like._  
_You can't beat a team that's_  
_Built upon geeky love!_

Heather: _Oohoo..._

Alejandro: _Geeky love._

**End Cockpit Confessional**

* * *

"And that's pretty much it," Chris said. "Although as a result of a little voting fiasco last season, you will be voting someone off by stamping a passport."

Duncan groaned annoyingly as he snapped his fingers in frustration.

"Although I'm your friend, that was very cruel of you to do that," Harold told his pal.

"No kidding," Courtney agreed. "But we're still your friends."

"Don't worry, D-Skull," Izzy said. "At least the previous season improved your image."

"Thanks guys," Duncan told his friends and girlfriend. "You know how to cheer me up."

"If you don't receive a doggy bag full of airline-issue peanuts," Chris said. "Or Gummy worms in Zoey's case, you'll be forced to take the Drop of Shame, where you'll land of the Helipad of Losers."

"By the way, Heather," Zoey said. "I just received this video from my spy camera." She then replayed the song Heather and Alejandro said in the cockpit confessional. "Care to explain why you and Alejandro spoofed Happy Evil Love Song from Phineas and Ferb?"

"Oh, please," Heather said. "Everyone knows you and Cody are born for each other."

"Can we just stop talking about my love life?" Cody annoyingly asked.

"Don't worry, dude," Zoey said. "You're star Canadian singer Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, someone who never lets things like that bother him. Besides, you still have me."

"I guess you're right," Cody said with a smile.

Zoey: _One more season!_

Cody: _And we're in it!_

Zoey: _It's just us._

Cody: _With others._

Cody and Zoey: _This season will turn out great!_

Zoey: _Just you and me!_

Cody: _Just you and me!_

Izzy: _These two are more than just friends, that I'm sure!_

Zoey: _Just you and me!_

Cody: _Just you and me!_

Alejandro: *over the intercom* _Please be quiet,_  
_I am trying,_  
_To focus._

Zoey: _Cody isn't this great?_  
_We're together on this plane!_

Cody: _What did you expect?_  
_I guess Chris isn't insane!_

Zoey: _Yeah, but dude,_  
_It's now just you and me!_

Courtney: _Don't forget the rest of us!_  
_The Zody couple is hot in Season 3~!_

Cody: _Just you and me!_

Zoey: _Just you and me!_

Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing?

Alejandro: *tries to focus* Um, yes!

Sadie: *looks out a window* _Besties I will miss you oh so much,_  
_But your plus-sized gal has winning in her heart!_

Cody: _Just you and me!_

Noah: *interrupts* _Will you both kiss?_

Owen: We're flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane! *gets hit on the head with The Frying Pan of Death courtesy of Chris*

Zoey: _Just you and me!_

DJ: *interrupts* _They're not just friends!_

Zoey and Cody: What?

Chris: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-

Bridgette: _Please Chris not now,_  
_We're a bit busy!_

Courtney: _Come on, Zoey!_  
_Please spill!_

Noah: _Bro, say it!_  
_It's true!_

Zoey: But, we are only good friends.  
_Just you and me!_  
_Just you and me!_  
_It's just you and me!_

Cody: It's true, you guys. See?

Duncan: _This suuuuuuuuuuucks!_

All (except Duncan, Eva, Cody, and Zoey): _Yeah!_

"Attention all passengers," Alejandro said over the intercom. "Please remain seated. We are now beginning our descent into Egypt. Letting a famous singer join the cast...worst idea ever! Chris is complete and utter buffoon to let Cody return if he and the other contestants are going to randomly burst into song every [censored] time! Wait, why's PA light still on- Oh shoot."

* * *

It wasn't long before the contestants and Kira arrived at the desert environment known as Egypt. Duncan, Courtney, Harold, and Izzy were each wearing an aluminum foil hat.

"Why are you dressed like a baked potato?" Leshawna asked the group.

"Aluminum foil means the aliens can't read your brains," Harold explained. "It's a real problem in this area."

Duncan shrugged. "Can't argue with logic."

"For this challenge, you'll choose how to get to the finish line," Chris explained. "Either over or inside this pyramid. And...go!"

* * *

Inside the pyramid, one group realized a small problem with completing the challenge.

"Oh great," Noah said. "Our friendly neighborhood host failed to mention there were different paths."

"Any idea where we should go?" Leshawna asked.

"I say we split up," Zoey suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

* * *

Meanwhile, the other contestants started their climb up the pyramid.

"Is it too late to go inside instead?" Tyler asked.

"Duncan's group is doing okay," Bridgette pointed out.

Sure enough, Duncan, Courtney, Harold, and Izzy were working together. They moved in unison with Duncan in the lead.

"Left, right, left, pull," he said. "Left, right, left, pull."

"Come on, Bridgette," Gwen said. "We can do this together."

As for the team-up, they were still doing well. "This rope trick is outstanding!" Izzy told Courtney.

"Thanks," Courtney replied. "Rope-climbing was the team-building challenge when I was a CIT. I won thanks to my great partner's skill at tying a sturdy knot. By the way, Harold, your knot-tying technique sure is strong."

"All thanks to Tying Steve's Knot Camp," Harold replied.

* * *

Inside the pyramid, DJ, Noah, and Owen noticed a pile of bandages nearby.

"I'm starting to think choosing this path was a mistake..." DJ said.

"Relax," Noah said. "Chris probably put them there to mislead us."

* * *

Outside the pyramid, Duncan, Courtney, Harold, and Izzy were the first ones to reach the top.

"Alright, D-Skull!" Izzy cheered. "Our plan worked!"

"Why's Izzy the only one allowed to call you that?" Harold asked.

"Why's Booth the only one allowed to call Brennan 'Bones'?" Duncan replied.

"Good point," Harold said.

* * *

Inside the pyramid, Cody accidentally activated a trap. Zoey pushed Cody towards the ground as spears flew above their heads. However, that put them in a position that had their lips a few millimeters apart. They both got up, embarrassed.

"Thanks," Cody said. "You saved my bacon."

"Anything for a friend," Zoey replied.

* * *

Outside the pyramid, Bridgette and Gwen were working well together.

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked.

"Never been better," Gwen answered. "I'm glad I have someone helping me in this challenge."

* * *

Inside the pyramid, Sadie approached some mummified animals. "Aw, that used to be a cute little puppy dog!" she said. "Cutesies!"

"Hold on a minute," Eva told Sadie. "If you touch that, there's a possibility of getting cursed for life."

Sadie gasped as she took a few steps back. "Oh my gosh, you're right!" she said. "I'm glad I have friends like you helping me out."

"Friends?" Justin asked. "The only reason I'm in your group is because you're the only ones who won't call me a show-offy jerk."

"But we don't 'like' you either," Eva pointed out.

"And I have a boyfriend," Sadie mentioned.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sadie, Justin, and Eva crossed the finish line that was outside the pyramid.

"Good work, guys," Chris said.

"We're first?" Sadie happily asked.

"Nope," Chris explained. "But you get to join Heather on team one."

"How did she arrive first?" Eva asked.

"I have my ways," Heather replied. (A/N: She quietly walked AROUND the pyramid instead of climbing or going inside.)

Soon, Duncan's team-up arrived. He used his knife to untie the rope that he and his friends were using to stick together.

"Alright, we made it!" Izzy cheered. "Come on, Harold, let's win this!"

But before Duncan and Courtney could follow their friends, Chris stopped them.

"Not so fast," the host said. "This season, three teams! Harold and Izzy round-out team one. Duncan and Courtney, you're the first ones on team two. But don't worry about your two friends, you do get these people."

Chris was referring to Tyler, Owen, Noah, and DJ.

"Um...okay," Courtney said.

"Relax," Duncan told Courtney. "I'll try to figure something out."

Then Leshawna, Cody, Zoey, and Kira arrived. "Congrats," Chris told the group. "The three humans are on team three."

That comment made Kira feel left out.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Zoey: I don't like it when Kira's singled-out as a "non-human". I actually see her as a sister-like friend, not a household pet. Sure, she can't speak English and she has special powers, but that doesn't make her an alien freak. I believe all Pokemon and humans are equal.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

Bridgette and Gwen soon arrived and Chris assigned then to team three.

"Okay teams," Chris said. "Talk amongst yourselves and determine a team name. You have three minutes to do that."

"Any suggestions?" Izzy asked.

"How about Team Victory?" Justin suggested.

"But it might be a jinx," Harold pointed out. "Who knows what'll happen further on in the season."

"Let's just go for Team Millions," Heather decided. "It won't be a jinx and we'll still win most of the challenges."

"Ugh, this is pointless," Noah said. "I liked it better when Chris decided the team names for us."

"How about Team Alpha?" Tyler suggested.

"Only if this was an all-guy team," Duncan pointed out. "How about Team-"

"Atlas!" Courtney suggested. "Since we ARE traveling around the world this season."

"How about Team Amazon?" Gwen suggested.

"Not so fast," Zoey said. "I don't think CODY would allow that since HE'S the only MALE on our team."

"Then what do you have in mind?" Leshawna asked.

"Team LeafGreen," Zoey replied. "In honor of Kira."

After the three minutes, the teams stated their names. Team Millions' logo was a gold dollar sign with a tan background, Team Atlas' logo was a dark blue picture of the Earth with a teal background, and Team LeafGreen's logo was the tip of a Snivy's tail with a light green background.

"Great team names," Chris said. "And here are your rewards. Team LeafGreen, you win a camel. Team Atlas, you win a goat. And Team Millions, here's your stick."

"Hold on a minute," Justin said. "How come the team who came in last gets a camel, but we get a stick?"

"All will be explained next time," Chris said. "On Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	2. Walk Like An Egyptian  Part 2

In the desert, the three teams were standing on different colored mats. Team Millions' was gold and tan, Team Atlas' was dark blue and teal, and Team LeafGreen's was dark and light green.

"Ooh, look," Izzy said. "Team colors!"

"Why the heck is our mat yellow?" Harold asked. "We're no cowards!"

"Calm down, Harold," Courtney told her boyfriend. "It's gold and tan, NOT yellow."

"So Izzy," Zoey said. "Why do you like Duncan? I heard from my classmates back in Illinois that everyone thought he would hook-up with Courtney."

"D-Skull's the most skilled guy I ever met," Izzy explained. "He can carve a picture of his own skull into a tree."

"Interesting," Zoey commented as she took some notes on her PDA.

"Hold on a minute," Noah interrupted. "How can you live in New York City but go to school in Illinois?"

"My parents were unsatisfied with the education program in New York City," Zoey explained. "But they didn't want to move to Illinois. I built a teleportation pod so I can still live near Bryant Park and go to school in Illinois."

"Enough chit-chat," Chris said. "It's time for the second challenge. You'll be racing to the Nile while bringing your reward all the way to the finish line. You have sixty seconds to strategize."

"I think Cody should go in the front," Zoey said. "I'll ride Kira so I won't have to ride on the camel's rear."

"Wow," Gwen said. "You sure want Cody to be included."

"He's my friend," Zoey explained. "And I always help out my friends."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Leshawna: I don't get why Zoey's putting Cody before me, Gwen, and Bridgette. Something tells me the girl genius who thinks love is a "distraction" might have a crush on Cody.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"We don't need no stinkin' camel," Duncan told his teammates. "We have each other. And we're unstoppable. Together, nothing can stop us from winning!"

Courtney happily cheered. Owen, Tyler, DJ, and Noah, however, weren't impressed.

"And who made you team leader, toilet boy?" Noah asked Duncan.

"Me," Courtney told Noah. "The Juvie Nerds In-Training team-up ALWAYS comes first."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: I'm okay hanging out with Courtney, but I can't stand it when she sides with Duncan.

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: Sure Noah's one of my friends, but Duncan and Izzy are my best friends. Them and my boyfriend, Harold, formed this team-up so we can back each other up...as long as Duncan doesn't do anything stupid like he did last season.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"I can use this stick to defend us from deadly sand snakes," Harold said. "They could be anywhere."

"Wait a minute," Sadie said as she grabbed the stick from Harold. "This is a divining rod, a stick that's used to locate water!"

"How did you know that?" Justin asked.

"I watched a documentary at school," Sadie explained. "You just point and the stick shows you where a lake is."

As for Team Atlas, Duncan had the others position themselves on the goat. Tyler and Noah were on the goat, Owen was sitting on top of Tyler, Courtney sitting on top of Noah, and DJ was sitting on Courtney.

"I can't feel my legs!" Owen complained as Duncan sat on him.

"Yeah, this isn't going to work," Noah agreed.

"Don't question Duncan's methods," Courtney said. "He knows what he's doing."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Heather: Duncan and his friends seem to be awfully obsessed with their little "team-up". It's not like that piercing-wearing ringleader has a degree in engineering or an IQ of 163.

Alejandro: But I have a degree in engineering.

Heather: AND an IQ of 163?

Alejandro: That's impossible. That would make me on the same intelligence level Zoey's on.

Heather: Exactly! How Duncan was able to use weight-distribution like that is beyond me.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

"Alright, Nile's that-a-way," Chris said. "Kinda big, blue, and watery. Can't miss it."

"Um...Zoey," Cody said. "I noticed your riding on Kira instead of the camel."

"Well, I did say I would," the girl genius replied. "Why are you bringing that up?"

Cody: _Zoey, I was thinking._  
_Can Kira join our team?_

Zoey: _Dude, Chris won't let that happen_  
_Despite her massive strength._

Gwen: _Give it a try for our team!_

Cody: _Just ask him if she can!_

Zoey: _What if he denies it?_

Cody: _You won't know until you ask him!_  
_Just ask him now._  
_It won't hurt to ask him!_  
_Just ask him now._

Zoey: _Really, it won't happen!_

Cody: _Just ask him now._  
_It won't hurt to ask him!_

Zoey: _He'll just say "no"._

Cody: _It won't hurt to ask him!_

"Okay, strategy time is over." Chris said. "Let the race begin!"

* * *

After a while, Teams Atlas and LeafGreen were neck-and-neck.

"Are you serious?" Cody asked Zoey. "You won't let Kira join our team because of Chris?"

"He hurt her feelings when he said 'humans'," Zoey explained. "The least she can do is help me for only this one time."

"I can't believe you would actually let an overgrown grass snake count as a human," Duncan said. "It can't even speak English, walk on two legs, and do everything that makes the human race the dominant species."

Kira angrily used Magical Leaf on Duncan in response. "Good girl," Zoey said as she fed the Serperior some of her special berry drink.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Duncan: I don't get why Neutronette calls that pet snake of hers an equal. It's not even a real alien. Just a program extracted from a video game cartridge.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"Can anyone see the Nile from here?" Leshawna asked.

Kira chirped in response. "Excuse me?" Gwen asked.

"She said she can't tell from here," Cody translated. "And yes, I can understand the Pokemon language."

"Wait a minute," Zoey said. "Where's Team Atlas?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Team Millions was far behind.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Heather asked Sadie, who was using the divining rod to locate the Nile.

"Of course I know how to use a divining rod," Sadie answered. "You just point while holding both the left and right sides and it locates the nearest water source."

"I think we've been walking in circles," Justin said. "I remember walking past that cactus a while ago."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Atlas arrived at the Nile.

"Welcome to the third challenge," Chris said from across the Nile river. "Each team must weave a basket of river weeds. Your basket has to be big enough to hold your hold team, including your reward from the last challenge. And you're going to use the basket together with those oars to row yourselves across the finish line. First team across flies first class to our next destination."

"You heard Chris," Duncan told his teammates. "Let's start weaving."

* * *

Over at Team Millions, they were STILL lost in Egypt.

"Let's face it," Heather said. "There's no such thing as divining rods and we're lost."

Izzy slapped Heather across the face. "Will you stop whining?" Izzy exclaimed. "Sadie knows what she's doing!"

Suddenly, the divining rod started to slightly wobble.

"I got it!" Sadie cheered. "We're getting closer to the Nile!"

* * *

As for Team LeafGreen, they were officially lost.

"I can't tell where we are," Bridgette said.

"Don't worry about it," Zoey said. "Kira, use Coil."

Kira nodded, then three light blue rings spun around her body for a few seconds.

"What was that?" Leshawna asked.

"Coil increases the Attack, Defense, and Accuracy stats of the user," Cody explained.

"Exactly," Zoey agreed. "Although Kira uses the move for an increase in her Accuracy. She can now easily direct us to the Nile."

* * *

Soon, Team LeafGreen arrived at the Nile, where Team Atlas was almost done with their basket. Cody, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Gwen got off the camel as Zoey got off Kira.

"How are we going to weave a basket before Team Atlas?" Gwen asked.

"Leave that to Kira," Zoey replied. "She's a skilled weaver."

"Like when she created a sturdy patch for the simulation ride last season?" Leshawna asked.

"You bet," Zoey said. "Kira, use Leaf Tornado on those river weeds."

Kira swished her tail at some of the river weeds, capturing them inside a green tornado. Within exactly sixty seconds, Kira weaved a very nifty-looking basket that was big enough for Team LeafGreen and the camel.

"Wow," Courtney said. "Kira's amazing!"

Chris came over on a speedboat. "Did I hear someone using a certain snake with stubby arms for the challenge?"

"That 'snake with stubby arms' has a name," Zoey said. "And it's Kira. She just weaved a basket for Team LeafGreen in a minute. Cody insists that she should join, but you won't allow what you see as a 'non-human' to help."

"Actually," Chris told Zoey. "This basket looks outstanding. I'll let the snake join Team LeafGreen. But as soon as the teams merge, she's back to being your sidekick." Then he went back to his spot from across the river.

"I told you it would work," Cody said.

"That's because I raised Kira right," Zoey replied.  
"Don't let some grass snake stop us," Duncan told his teammates. "We still have a chance."

**Lavatory Confessional**

DJ: I don't want to choose sides, but I actually like Kira. She's a very nice Serperior. I'm not really sure what Duncan has against her.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

By the time Team Atlas was done, Team Millions arrived.

"Geez, why won't this camel get on the boat?" Cody asked.

"Hey, Izzy," Zoey said. "Can you help us out?"

"Sure thing!" Izzy happily answered. "I speak camel-ese." She then instructed the camel to get on Team LeafGreen's boat using unknown sounds. At that point, Team Millions was finished with their makeshift boat and they joined Teams Atlas and LeafGreen in the river.

"Looks like it's neck-and-neck," Chris said. "Just watch out for any crocodiles."

Zoey: _Kira, isn't this great?_

Gwen: _You're on Team LeafGreen!_

Bridgette: _I wish she spoke English._

Cody: _Then I'll translate her words._

Kira: *chirps twice*

Heather: _That snake is unstoppable!_

Harold: _Don't worry about that._  
_We're already in the lead,_  
_So this challenge is ours!_

Zoey: _Kira will help!_  
_She's a great helper!_

DJ: _Of course she'll help!_  
_Zody sure will expand!_

Cody: _Yeah, Kira will help!_  
_Six on all three teams!_

Zoey: _Kira's the best!_

Leshawna: _She will help our team..._

Bridgette, Cody, Gwen, Leshawna, and Zoey: _Wiiiiiiiiiin!_

At that point, Teams LeafGreen, Atlas, and Millions crossed the finish line in that order.

"Congrats," Chris said. "You're alive. And as long as you all brought your rewards across the finish line, there will be no elimination tonight."

As if on cue, Heather emerged from the water, wrestling a crocodile. "GIVE ME BACK MY STICK, YOU OVERGROWN HANDBAG!" she hollered.

"Wow, stinks to be you," Chris told the others on Team Millions.

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris approached Team Millions. "In the lavatory confessional, you'll find six passports," he said. "Stamp the passport of the teammate you want to send home. And, like I said before, the change in the voting method is because of a certain computer tweaker whose name rhymes with sunken."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Sadie: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Heather: *stamps Izzy's passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Eva: *angrily stamps Heather's passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Izzy: *is taking too long to decide which passport to stamp*

Chris: *barges in and annoyingly points to a watch* Hurry up, Izzy! I need to go watch The Amazing Race so I can rip-off some of their ideas!

(A/N: Big thanks to Total Drama Wiki user Musou for letting me use that line.)

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Harold: *stamps Heather's passport countless times*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Justin: *stamps Heather's passport before ripping it in half*

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"You all made your decision," Chris said. "And the ones who get a doggy bag are Eva, Harold, Sadie, Justin, and..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Izzy. Heather, you're out."

Heather annoyingly approached the Drop of Shame. "This is unbelievable!" she exclaimed. "Some team you are! You are all nothing but a bunch of-"

But she didn't have time to finish her rant because Chef shoved her off the plane.

"I knew that would be satisfying," Chris told the readers as Sadie gave him a Canadian ten dollar bill for 'forgetting' to give Heather a parachute. "Where will our next destination take us? And will Team Millions enjoy the cake and ice cream that's waiting for them at the dining area for Heather's elimination? Probably so. See you next time on an all-new chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	3. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan

Teams Millions and Atlas were at the economy class.

"This isn't so bad," Sadie said. "Sure, the seats are cold, but this isn't like some kind of death trap."

As if on cue, a huge hold opened up on the side of the plane. Izzy was almost sucked out, but Duncan grabbed a hold of her as he grasped onto a railing on the ceiling. "You're not falling through giant airplane holes on my watch," he told his girlfriend.

"Thanks for the save, D-Skull," Izzy told Duncan as she blushed.

Courtney found a large crate and she and Harold used it to block the hole. "Do you think this'll work?" Courtney asked.

"Probably for the whole season," Harold guessed.

* * *

Over at first class, Team LeafGreen was peacefully relaxing.

"Thanks for letting me the team leader," Zoey said.

"You deserve it," Leshawna replied. "You're the only one who can keep us together."

"Speaking of keeping the team together, I recently invented a special device," Zoey told her teammates. "It's called the Team LeafGreen Communicator system. Last night, I installed a small microchip in some of your accessory-type items: Bridgette's wooden woodpecker ornament, Cody's Blue Orb-powered watch, Gwen's Alien Chunks blender necklace, and Leshawna's left earring. I also installed one for me." The girl genius then showed a charm on her Multi-Purpose Charm Bracelet that was a miniature version of the Team LeafGreen logo.

"How does it work?" Gwen asked.

"The Team LeafGreen Communicator system is a walkie-talkie program that's exclusive for only those who are on Team LeafGreen," Zoey explained. "You'll be able to communicate with your teammates as long as you have physical contact with your communicator as you speak."

Cody, however, wasn't paying attention. He was listening to the first class radio. He turned up the sound when a certain song came on.

Sierra: _I know all the things you're doing,_  
_And you think you'll get me back,_  
_But since I heard 'bout the real you,_  
_My love for you vanished._  
_Well, you say it's all just an act,_  
_But every single word is true._  
_I can see the monster inside of you,_  
_And that is like a lizard which is wrong!_  
_Don't think you're gonna win me back_  
_So you better believe I'm tellin' you the whole darn truth._  
_It's over!_  
_It's over!_  
_And all because, you really are a freak!_  
_I don't wanna put the hurt on you,_  
_But you better believe me_  
_When I tell you that I finally know the guy you are,_  
_You're a freak._  
_Yeah, I finally saw the darkest light,_  
_This is how it's gonna be,_  
_Since I found out that I was really blind,_  
_You're a freak!_  
_There's a new gal on the beat,_  
_And I'm bringing down the heat,_  
_My eyes are wise to all your lies,_  
_Since you're not that discreet._  
_So I don't care what you say,_  
_Plus there's one five-letter word,_  
_And it has set me free,_  
_It starts with an "F"!_  
_It goes a F-R-E-A-K!_  
_You are a freak!_  
_I don't wanna put the hurt on you,_  
_But you better believe me_  
_When I tell you that I finally know the guy you are,_  
_You're a freak._  
_Yeah, I finally saw the darkest light,_  
_This is how it's gonna be,_  
_Since I found out that I was really blind,_  
_You're a freak!_

When the song was over, Cody used Hammer Arm on the radio, smashing it into pieces. "Sierra performed that song on The Jimmy Kimmel Show," he explained. "It was how she brutally dumped me that night."

"Are you kidding me, dude?" Zoey asked. "All I heard was a spoof of the Phineas and Ferb song Busted that's wrong about you."

"But that would explain why female fans respect me from a distance," Cody pointed out. "They wouldn't want to have a crush on a half alien freak like me."

"You're not a freak," Zoey told her male friend. "You're a nice person who's willing to protect your friends."

Cody smiled. "Thanks," he told Zoey.

"This is your captain speaking," Alejandro said in an eerily happy voice over the intercom. "It's time for all passengers to see Chris in the dining area."

* * *

In the dining area, Chris approached the remaining sixteen contestants. "Welcome to today's challenge," he said. "I hope you all installed a translation app on your iPhones, because we are about to go to Japan!"

Suddenly, the plane began to plummet into the ground at a fast speed.

"We are experiencing some technical difficulties," Alejandro said over the intercom, still speaking in an eerily happy voice. "Please remain seated as I try to fix any possible errors."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Alejandro: *angrily flies the plane* Maldito seas, Chris McLean! Maldito seas, y el resto de Millones Equipo al infierno!

**End Cockpit Confessional**

Zoey: _Dude, Al sure has gone crazy!_

Courtney: _His gal's gone, so he's angry!_

Gwen: _I can't blame him for loving her so mu-uch._

Duncan: _I'd feel that way with Izzy._

Tyler: _Same thing with me and Lindsay._

All (except Eva): _Does that Latin intern want us all to die?_

Leshawna: _Can you blame him?_

Cody: _I sure heck can't!_

DJ: _This is just them, so no big deal!_

Bridgette: _Guys just cool it!_

Zoey: _But we're falling!_

Sadie: _Then I hope for a safe landing!_

Courtney: _Or I'll complain!_

Gwen: _You tell em', Court!_

Harold: _I just wanna land in Japan!_

Izzy: _I want penguins!_

Owen: _I'm so hungry!_

Tyler: _Hey focus, guys, we're falling here!_

Noah: _Well first we must cease dropping;_  
_Our goal here would be stopping!_

Izzy: _Before we end up in the tropical cli-mate!_

Sadie: _Oh, will you help me, Besties?_

Harold: _But he's not here, Sadie!_

Leshawna: _Can't blame her for missing her boyfriend!_

Bridgette: _Oh Noah, I sure love you!_

Noah: _Bridge, I feel the same 'bout you!_

Zoey: We're gonna die!

Cody: No, we're not!

Courtney: You're Groudon's son!

Gwen: Cody! You're one to talk!

Izzy: D-Skull!

Sadie: BESTIES!

Eva: SHUT UP!

Justin: Can it, Eva!

Courtney: You heard her!

DJ: BUNNY!

Owen: _Dear Chris, will you help us?_

All (except Eva): _Since there's still so much to do before we die;_  
_Yeah, we said it!_  
_There's still so much to do,_  
_There's still so much to do,_  
_There's still so much to do before we die!_

* * *

CRASH!

The plane landed on a large bowl of rice. The contestants got off the plane.

"Japan, yes!" Harold cheered. "I know everything about this place."

"Really?" Duncan asked. "What about the language?"

"Second language," Harold replied, then he told Courtney something in Japanese.

"What did you say?" Courtney asked.

"I said 'you are my fair princess'," Harold explained.

Courtney smiled in response as she hugged her boyfriend.

* * *

Over at a studio, the first challenge began. "You will participate in Super Human Mega Pinball Smash, a popular game show in Japan," Chris explained. "I'm gonna need one volunteer from each team to get inside one of these giant hamster spheres, then your teammates are going to have to beat you around the game-board scoring points. Most points win. And, I have a special surprise for each of you: a panda cub exported from China since I couldn't find any in the Japanese forests. Team Millions?"

"I'll do it!" Izzy exclaimed. "I watch this show back home and I always wanted to participate in it." Chris threw a panda cub at her.

"Team Atlas?" Chris asked.

"I'm out," Noah said. "Panda dander gives me hives. REMEMBER?"

"I'll volunteer," DJ said as he gently picked up a panda cub. "I always have a gentle hand with animals."

"And Team LeafGreen?" Chris asked.

"I-I can't participate," Zoey said. "I'm sensitive to rapid motions."

Kira then approached Chris, chirping confidently. "She said she wants to volunteer," Cody translated.

"Okay," Chris told Kira. "But you're not getting a panda since you technically count as the beast you'll be sharing your space with."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Zoey: It's comments like those that make me wonder if Chris has respect towards Pokemon.

Alejandro: I don't think he does.

Zoey: Exactly! At least you have respect for them.

Alejandro: Just because I gave Kira a cup of fruit punch, it doesn't mean I respect her kind.

Zoey: *eye-roll* Sometimes I question what that girlfriend of yours sees in you...

**End Cockpit Confessional**

The challenge began when Chef launched the contestants into the game. Izzy was laughing up a storm, Kira was screaming in fear, and DJ used his panda cub, Ting-Ting, as a navigator. Kira was the first one to quit after a few minutes. She emerged from her hamster sphere chirping dizzily. Izzy quit shortly afterwards. She emerged from her hamster sphere with her unconscious panda cub. "Don't worry," she said. "The little guy's only sleeping."

Finally, DJ quit after ten more minutes of competing. "With a score of 462,000," Chris said. "Team Atlas wins a leg-up in the next challenge."

* * *

Back on the plane, the next challenge began. "Like the other countries, Total Drama is huge in Japan," Chris said. "So for this challenge, you'll be working on your very own Japanese ad for Chef's Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go-Time Candy Fish Tails. As props, you'll be allowed to use anything you can find in the cargo hold. Since Team Atlas won the first challenge, they get to choose their props first with Team Millions choosing second and Team LeafGreen getting the leftovers."

* * *

In the cargo hold, Duncan looked around. "I'm seeing a kind emperor and a hungry peasant," he said.

"I'll be the hungry peasant," Courtney volunteered. "Harold's been giving me pointers he learned at Acting Steve's Shakespeare Camp."

"Nice idea, Duncan," Tyler said.

Noah shrugged. "I guess it'll work."

Team Millions arrived as Team Atlas left. However, Duncan motioned Izzy and Harold to follow him and Courtney over to the other side of the cargo hold.

"We need to discuss this season's team-up strategy," Duncan said. "Bringing Cody and Zoey closer together."

"Please tell me you're not going to rig any votes so either one of them leaves," Courtney said.

"I agree," Harold said. "Gwen still hates you for what you did to her."

"Relax McGrady," Duncan told Harold. "All we need to do is make sure Jamie Neutron hooks up with Cameron Vortex by the time this season ends as long as it's game-appropriate. And that means I won't rig any votes."

"I'm in!" Izzy said as she, Duncan, Courtney, and Harold exchanged a group high-five.

* * *

Soon, Team LeafGreen was in the cargo hold.

"Does anyone have any ideas for our ad?" Gwen asked.

"KA-OONE!"

"Was that-?" Cody asked as he and the others on Team LeafGreen noticed a familiar-looking silhouette in a nearby cage...

* * *

Elsewhere, Team Atlas was setting up the background for their ad. Courtney was only wearing a dirty flour sack for a costume.

"Does this make-up give me a starving look to my face?" Courtney asked.

"If by 'starving look' you mean 'I can see your skull through your skin', then yeah, it does," Noah answered.

As his teammates were working on the scenery, Owen tried a fish tail...only to spit it out in disgust.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Owen: *has a bar of soap in his mouth* These fish tails taste like rotten fish intestines combined with dirty hockey equipment. It'll be a miracle if Ezekiel can stomach this gross food!

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

Over at the cargo hold, Team LeafGreen was discussing their ad.

"How about a fish tail swimming in the fish tank playing basketball?" Bridgette asked.

"I was actually thinking about including spinning masks," Gwen said.

"Or flashing lights and fireworks," Leshawna said.

"Those ideas don't sound ad-worthy," Cody commented. "We should have a talking seagull."

"What do you think, Zoey?" Gwen asked.

"I think we should combine all of those ideas together," Zoey decided. "I'll handle everything with Kira."

* * *

Elsewhere, Team Millions was finishing their ad.

"No, the lighting's off," Justin ordered. "And where's the Spray-Y bottle?"

"Geez, I'm working as fast as I can!" Sadie responded. "Do you want this thing done quickly or accurately?"

"This ad must be both quick and accurate," Justin insisted. "We only have ten minute left, people!"

* * *

As for Zoey and Kira, they started filming the ad. Kira used the Chameleon Skin in order to look and sound just like Sierra.

"Are you sure about this?" Kira asked in Sierra's voice.

"Don't worry," Zoey replied. "I'll edit my voice so it sounds like Cody when we're done. Now let's get started with the filming."

* * *

Eventually, all of the teams were ready for presentation. Courtney was back in her everyday wear, while Zoey and Kira were still absent.

"It's time to see if your hard work paid off," Chris said. "First up is Team Atlas with 'The Good Emperor's Deed'."

**Footage**

Courtney, dressed as a peasant, was seen lying in a grassy field unconscious. Noah, Tyler, DJ, and Owen, dressed as Japanese soldiers, approached her.

"Poor girl," Owen awkwardly said. "I can barely feel her pulse."

"We must take her to our gentle emperor," Tyler loudly said.

"He'll know what to do," Noah lifelessly said.

"I hope he has something to help this poor lifeless girl," DJ cheerfully said.

The four brought Courtney to Duncan, who was dressed as a Japanese emperor. "Why do you come here?" Duncan asked.

Noah gently placed Courtney near Duncan. "We found this girl in the field," Noah said. "Can you help her?"

Duncan took out a fish tail from a small bag, allowing Courtney to smell it. When she started to come to her senses, she ate the fish tail.

"Thank you, kind emperor," Courtney wearily said. "You saved my life."

"Don't thank me," Duncan replied. "Thank Chef's Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go-Time Candy Fish Tails."

**End Footage**

"Next up is Team Millions with...'NOT a Bud Light Spoof'?" Chris said.

"Because it's not!" Justin frantically insisted. "Really!"

**Footage**

Justin and Harold, dressed in samurai outfits, were sword-fighting with prop swords when a spray bottle labeled 'Spray-Y' was seen.

"Cut!" Eva said, dressed like a director. "What's that bottle doing on my set?"

"Product placement," Sadie explained, holding a clipboard. "Whenever we feature a product in a scene, we get tons of free stuff."

"Then that means we need a change in scenery," Eva replied.

In the next scene, Justin was holding Izzy, who was dressed like a Japanese princess. Harold entered through a door and he sword-fought with Justin.

"Really?" Harold asked as he held a fish tail, which he threw at Justin, knocking him out. Izzy happily hugged Harold as a fish tail truck crashed through the set.

"It's the guaranteed sign of tasty treats," Sadie said as she held a fish tail bag to the camera. "The deliciousness of Chef's Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go-Time Candy Fish Tails. Tastes so good!"

**End Footage**

"Yeah, that was interesting," Chris said. "And predictable."

"I told you we should have done my idea," Izzy told Harold.

"But I don't think Chris would like the idea of a monster movie spoof," Harold pointed out.

"Next up is Team LeafGreen," Chris said.

As if on cue, Zoey and Kira came rushing in with a tape.

"'Bout time you showed up," Leshawna said.

"Sorry we're late," Zoey told Chris, referring to herself and Kira. "We were just putting the finishing edits on the ad.

(A/N: Team LeafGreen's ad is Team Amazon's ad from the original version of the show.)

"Okay..." Chris said. "Well, Chef?"

"Chris, I think I gotta go with Team LeafGreen," Chef decided. "I don't know, I just love exploding donuts."

"Alright, Zoey!" Gwen cheered.

"How did you know Chef likes exploding donuts?" Bridgette asked.

"I didn't," Zoey admitted. "I wanted our ad to be a bit 'Homer-ish' since everyone loves The Simpsons."

"Congratulations, Team LeafGreen," Chris said. "But Chef, I also have to know who bit the biggest."

"Team Millions with their rip-off on one of the greatest Bud Light ads in TV history," Chef decided. "You're sending someone home tonight."

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris approached Team Millions. "In the lavatory confessional, you'll find five passports," he said. "Stamp the passport of the teammate you want to send home."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Sadie: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Eva: *frustratingly stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Harold: *can't decide between stamping Justin or Izzy's passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Izzy: *stamps her own passport out of guilt*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Justin: *stamps an unknown passport*

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"You all made your decision," Chris said. "And the ones who get a doggy bag are Sadie, Harold, Eva, and..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Izzy. Justin, you're out."

"Oh, that's right!" Justin exclaimed as he strapped on a parachute and approached the Drop of Shame. "Blame the guy who came up with the ad!" He then jumped off the plane.

"So long from Japan," Chris told the readers. "Where will our travels take us next? Will Team LeafGreen continue to be a strong group? What other weird products does Chef want to sell? All these questions and many more probably won't be answered on the next chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	4. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

Team LeafGreen was relaxing in first class for the second time in a row.

"I don't really get why love is so important," Zoey said. "It's just distracting people from the bigger things in life."

"But it's not," Bridgette pointed out. "Love is...well...I can't really describe it in words."

"Neither can I," Gwen agreed. "It's self-explanatory."

"Maybe you'll feel different if you have a boyfriend," Leshawna suggested.

That made Kira chirp annoyingly. "I'd rather not," Zoey told her friends. "Kira's still annoyed about what happened the last time."

"What happened?" Cody asked.

Kira chirped up a storm until Zoey covered her mouth. "It's a long story," the girl genius explained.

* * *

In the economy class, Duncan was having a team-up meeting with Izzy, Harold, and Courtney.

"How's everyone coming along with their research?" Duncan asked.

"Zoey told me the reason why she's close with Cody is because she believes Pokemon and humans are equal," Izzy said. "Does that help?"

"Sort of," Duncan replied. "But that's not what I meant by research."

"I noticed Zoey enjoys listening to Cody sing," Courtney reported.

"I noticed Cody has been close to Zoey ever since Sierra dumped him," Harold said.

"That's because Zoey reminds Cody of Sierra," Izzy pointed out. "Pokemon mate for life."

"You're just saying that because Zoey's your friend," Harold said.

"Maybe..." Izzy admitted.

Suddenly, the plane started to gyrate.

"Attention all passengers," Alejandro said over the intercom. "We are experiencing some air bumps. Please remain seated until the plane lands."

"KA-OONE!"

"What was that sound?" Noah asked. "And why did it sound like it was coming from the cargo hold?"

"It's nothing," Chris nervously said as he entered. "Just pay no attention to any beast-like roars and stay away from the cargo hold at all times."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Noah: Okay Alejandro, what's Chris hiding?

Alejandro: I'm not really sure. He and Chef never told me.

Noah: Well, something's going on, and I'm going to find out what it is.

Alejandro: But Chris might kick you off.

Noah: That's the risk I'll have to take.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

* * *

It wasn't long before the plane landed in the Yukon. All of the contestants, except Cody, were freezing cold.

"How are you able to stay warm?" Noah asked Cody.

"I'm using the ability Drought," Cody answered. "It allows me to use sunlight to stay warm in frigid environments."

Zoey immediately hugged Cody. "Then maybe we should huddle for warmth," she suggested.

The other contestants followed suit. Harold hugged Courtney, Izzy hugged Duncan, and Noah placed his hands on Bridgette's waist as he kissed her neck. She smiled and romantically hugged her boyfriend in return.

"Crossing the icy river in Canada's frozen tundra used to be easy back when the river was frozen solid," Chris said. "But thanks to global warming, Earth is finally becoming a lot more deadly. For today's challenge, teams must get across this watery chasm by jumping from ice float to ice float. The first teammate across must head over to the dogsleds on the far shore and strap on the harness, moving the sled all the way to the finish line as you find the rest of your team along the way at marked meeting points."

"Is anyone worried about breaking a leg?" Courtney asked her teammates.

"Calm down," Duncan replied. "We just need to stay balanced on the ice."

"Whoever doesn't reach the sled should head straight for the finish line," Eva told her teammates. "We won't lose time stopping at every meeting point."

Soon, the challenge began. Tyler quickly lost his balance, Izzy was jumping from ice float to ice float with ease, Leshawna also had an easy time with the challenge, Gwen almost fell into the water, and Cody nearly lost his balance.

As for Noah, he helped Bridgette from falling into the water. "Thanks," she said. "But we're not on the same team this season."

"Teams are irrelevant when it comes to relationships," Noah replied.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Bridgette: Noah's a great boyfriend. He's very loyal and he always cares about me. But now that we're on different teams, it's hard for me to put the game before my feelings.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

Noah jumped on an ice float. "Come on Bridgette," he encouraged.

"But I don't think I can make it," Bridgette said.

"You can do it, Bridge," Noah said. "All you have to do is jump."

Bridgette then jumped, landing on top of her boyfriend...and accidentally kissing him.

"Th-Thanks for catching me," Bridgette stammered.

"At least it was me and not another guy," Noah replied.

The couple got back up. "But it was an accident," Bridgette said.

"I know," Noah agreed. "But we should focus on the challenge right now. We can always kiss back on the plane after the challenge."

* * *

Meanwhile, Izzy reached the sleds first. Kira, on the other hand, looked frigid.

"Are you okay?" Leshawna asked the Serperior.

"She's a grass Pokemon," Zoey explained. "Her weaknesses are flying, poison, bug, fire, and ice."

Leshawna gently picked up Kira. "I'll take her to the finish line so she won't freeze," Leshawna told Zoey.

"Thanks," Zoey replied.

Elsewhere, Noah and Bridgette made it across the icy river together.

"Are you trying to form a secret team-up with me?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm not Duncan," Noah answered. "This is much bigger than this game." He then kissed the back of her hand.

Leshawna arrived near the sleds using an ice float. "How am I supposed to strap this harness on?" she asked.

"Team LeafGreen's sled is built for Kira," Chris explained. "She qualifies as the team's sled dog."

Noticing a whip on the sled, Kira fearfully used Aerial Ace to shred it into pieces.

"Relax, no one was gonna whip you," Leshawna told Kira.

However, over at Team Millions, things were a bit shaky as the remaining three were still crossing the icy river.

"If only Ezekiel was on our team," Harold said. "He could help us out."

"How?" Eva asked. "He's probably clumsy on ice."

"I guess you're right," Harold agreed. "The only thing he's good for is eating rotten foods."

"No, he's not!" Sadie defended. "He's a skilled archer who knows eight different languages! I know he'll help out our team!"

"Says the girl who helped him with that prank last season," Eva pointed out.

"Okay, that's it!" Sadie exclaimed. "I'm heading for the finish line by myself!"

Elsewhere, Tyler reached the sleds first with Duncan and Courtney following him. As for Team Millions, Eva arrived second for her team.

* * *

As the sled race began, Cody and Zoey were trying to find a meeting point.

"Do you even know where we are?" Cody asked.

"Not a clue," Zoey answered. "There has to be a meeting point around here."

* * *

Speaking of meeting point, Leshawna found Gwen.

"Why's Kira pulling the sled?" Gwen asked.

"Chris made sure our sled had a harness made just for her," Leshawna explained.

"She looks freezing cold," Gwen commented.

Sure enough, Kira was different shades of blue from the frigid climate. There were also icicles hanging from the tip of her tail.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Gwen: Kira pulling the sled? Wow, Chris really doesn't respect Pokemon.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler, Duncan, and Courtney were doing well.

"If you see anyone, call out," Tyler said.

"There's DJ," Courtney said. "Now we just need to find Noah and Owen."

* * *

Team Millions found Harold. "Now we just need to find-" he began.

WHAM!

"Sorry, baby seal!" Izzy called out. "You were in my blind spot!"

* * *

Over at a different area, Noah and Bridgette found a meeting spot.

"Thanks for helping me," Bridgette told her boyfriend.

"You're welcome," Noah replied.

"No really," Bridgette said. "I don't think I would have been able to survive alone."

"No wonder," Noah said as he hugged his girlfriend. "You're dressed for the summer weather."

Bridgette happily placed her hands on Noah's chest. "Am I feeling some newly-developed muscles?" she asked.

"You could say that," Noah answered. "This show's been helping me gain some strength."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Bridgette: Okay, forget about what I said about Noah being a great boyfriend. He's an AMAZING boyfriend. He's just so perfect.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"Hey, our teams are arriving," Noah said.

"See you at the merge?" Bridgette asked.

"You bet," Noah replied. Then he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before they got on their teams' sleds.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Team LeafGreen found Cody and Zoey.

"Need a lift?" Gwen asked.

"And some explanation about why Kira's frigid cold," Zoey said.

* * *

Team Atlas found Owen nearby.

"Okay Tyler, time to get moving," Noah said.

"I AM moving!" Tyler explained.

"No, you're jogging in place," Noah observed.

"It's the sled," Tyler pointed out. "There's too much weight!"

* * *

Several miles away from the other contestants, Sadie was inside a cave for shelter. She was freezing cold and she started to see things that scared her.

Sadie: _My heart and my soul, are going insane!_  
_They're moving so fast, causing me so much pain!_  
_I tried so hard, to find my own way!_  
_But then I got, lost in the snow!_  
_I got lost,_  
_In the frost,_  
_What a cost!_  
_Lost, lost in the sno-o-o-ow!_  
_I thought I could win this without any help!_  
_But without my Besties, I feel so alone!_  
_My team's gone, not caring about me!_  
_Will someone help me out before I faint?_  
_I got lost,_  
_In the frost,_  
_What a cost!_  
_Lost, lost in the sno-o-o-ow!_  
_Lost, lost, lost in the snow!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Atlas almost fell off a cliff. Luckily, Tyler grabbed onto the ledge.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Tyler: I've got wicked strong fingers. Docs can't explain it. My first piano lesson, I broke the piano. Got into sports after that.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

Soon, the three sleds were neck-and-neck with the finish line.

"Owen, lean forward," Noah said. Owen did that. Sure enough, Team Atlas sped across the finish line after Team Millions.

"Well, so must for first class," Zoey said. "And after all that work Kira did."

"Actually, Team Millions crossed the finish line without Sadie," Chris pointed out. "So they come in last. Which means Team LeafGreen is in second place and Team Atlas takes first."

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris approached Team Millions. "In the lavatory confessional, you'll find four passports," he said. "Stamp the passport of the teammate you want to send home."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Sadie: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Eva: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Harold: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Izzy: *stamps an unknown passport*

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"You all made your decision," Chris said. "And the ones who get a doggy bag are Harold, Eva, and..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Izzy. Sadie, you're out."

"If you guys didn't make fun of Ezekiel, I would still be in the game," Sadie said as she strapped on a parachute and approached the Drop of Shame. "At least I can go back to hosting the Aftermath show with him." She then jumped off the plane.

"Will Team Millions regret making fun of Sadie's boyfriend?" Chris asked the readers. "Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	5. Midtown Girl Genius

Team Atlas was peacefully relaxing in first class for the first time.

"Oh man, first class rocks!" Tyler cheered.

"'Bout time I had some Wheaties for breakfast," Duncan agreed.

"This Fiber One cereal is tasty," Courtney said with her mouth full. "I can't stop eating it!"

Noah groaned. "I couldn't sleep all night!" he complained. "Owen was snoring too loud!"

"Sorry," Owen said. "I didn't pack any Breath Right nasal strips with me."

* * *

Over in the economy class, Team LeafGreen was trying to get comfortable.

"These seats feel cold," Leshawna said.

"At least Noah was kind enough to invite me to first class with him last night," Bridgette pointed out.

Zoey fed Kira, who was no longer freezing, a Yache Berry drink. "It's okay," the girl genius said. "This should help you regain your body temperature." Kira chirped a 'thank you'.

"How are we supposed to win challenges now?" Harold asked his two teammates.

"Don't say that," Eva encouraged. "We're fighters, not quitters. And we'll get those first class seats in no time!"

**Lavatory Confessional**

Eva: I joined this show so I can showcase my leadership skills. And with Team Millions losing, I think it's time to put those leadership skills into action.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

Duncan and Courtney entered with a few snacks. "We got some things for our team-up friends," Duncan explained.

Izzy happily accepted a chocolate bar. "Thanks D-Skull," she said.

"So Zoey," Courtney said. "Kira really does appreciate you."

"Of course she does," Zoey replied. "I extracted her from a Pokemon Black video game cartridge that my parents bought at NintendoWorld. It was worth every penny."

"Well, it looks like she also appreciates Cody," Courtney pointed out. "Kind of like a second owner."

"That's because Kira knows how he feels about not being a normal Pokemon," Zoey explained. "She came from a digital world while he's half human. I guess you can say she sees him as a role model."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: So Kira sees Cody as a role model. Maybe the Serperior could be connected to Cody and Zoey's strong friendship. I wonder if that could help with Duncan's plan of getting the two together by the time the season ends.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

Soon, the contestants arrived at the next destination using a boat that fell from the plane. "Welcome to New York City," Chris said.

**Cockpit Confessional**

Zoey: I can't believe it! Chris brought everyone to MY hometown!

Alejandro: Chris was going to have the next challenge in Italy, but he felt so bad about what happened to Kira, he changed his mind as an apology.

Zoey: That's nice of him to do that.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

"Your reward challenge is a baby carriage race to Central Park," Chris explained. "Your first step is to retrieve a baby carriage by climbing the Statue of Liberty using the softest rope in the world." (Chris: Please do NOT try to climb the Statue of Liberty. You will get arrested for tarnishing a national American icon.)

"Hold on a minute," Zoey said. "I appreciate you bringing us to my hometown, but I CAN'T participate. Climbing the national symbol of my country is like allowing open season on your country's beavers."

"Then you can wait by the dock for your team," Chris said. "As for everyone else, once you reach the top, use the rope to get your teammates up faster. Once everyone, except Zoey and Kira, arrive, one teammate must retrieve your team's baby carriage, race back down to your team's boat, and follow the buoys to Central Park. And...go!"

Duncan and Courtney were the first ones to start, then Izzy.

"Why don't I go first to make sure it's safe?" Cody asked.

"Sounds good to me," Bridgette agreed. Then Cody went first for Team LeafGreen, followed by, Gwen, Bridgette, and Leshawna.

* * *

"It's been twenty-five blister-busting minutes, and nothing!" Chris hollered. "You guys are bumming me out!"

"I can't believe Neutronette won't participate because of her culture," Duncan said.

"But she's right, D-Skull," Izzy pointed out. "I would NEVER allow anyone to go beaver hunting."

* * *

Soon, the only ones who didn't arrive were Eva, Owen, and Leshawna.

"Let's go!" Chris complained. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I gotta pee!"

At that point, Leshawna arrived. "I'll get the carriage," Cody said, then he safely retrieved a bright green baby carriage.

"Team LeafGreen takes the lead!" Chris announced.

"How do we get back down?" Bridgette asked.

"Fireman's pole anyone?" Chris explained. "It's only a thirty-story drop."

When Team LeafGreen went down the fireman pole, Eva arrived.

"I'll get the carriage," Izzy said, then she retrieved a tan baby carriage. It wasn't long before Team Atlas got Owen, allowing Courtney to retrieve a teal baby carriage.

* * *

Soon, Team LeafGreen made it outside, where Zoey and Kira were waiting for them in a bright green boat. The girl genius started the boat and it took off. Then Teams Millions and Atlas caught up. Soon, all three teams arrived in a large sewer.

"Did I just hear an alligator?" Izzy asked.

Sure enough, a large Albino alligator emerged.

"Vince!" DJ happily exclaimed as he hugged the alligator. "You have no idea how much I miss you!"

"Well, that was easy," Noah said.

* * *

Outside the sewer, Team Millions arrived first, followed by Team Atlas (with Vince's help) and Team LeafGreen.

"Welcome to the second half of the challenge," Chris explained. "Teams must push their carriages along an assigned path to Turtle Pond. There, one teammate will retrieve one very special apple using only his or her head. Once he or she gets the apple to shore, the rest of the team must load it into their carriage and race to the finish line in Bethesda Terrace and Fountain. But there's a catch: one teammate must ride in the baby carriage and stay there all the way to the finish line."

Kira happily got in her team's baby carriage. "I guess Kira's going to be in there," Zoey said.

Noah shrugged. "I'll do it," he said as he got in his team's baby carriage.

"I'll do it for Team Millions!" Izzy volunteered as she got in her team's baby carriage. "I always wanted to ride in a baby carriage!"

"Team Millions got here first, so they get the shortest path to the pond," Chris continued. "Team Atlas gets the second longest path on the left, and Team LeafGreen gets the longest path on the right. And...go!"

"Don't worry guys," Zoey told her teammates as the three teams started the race. "I know everything about this place, so I know where Turtle Pond is."

Zoey: _What's not to love about New York City?_  
_The NBC is a cool place to shop._  
_The days are new,_  
_The birdies sing,_  
_What's not to love about New York?_  
_The grass is greener,_  
_The games are more fun,_  
_The burgers are tasty,_  
_And the folks are friendly._  
_The Christmas tree makes every person smile._  
_What's not to love about New York?_  
_The shows are the best part._  
_The stars are skilled actors!_  
_The city is so great, I miss it so!_

DJ: Dance break! *tap dances*

Izzy: For penguins' sake, stop!

Zoey: _Tons to do in the yearly seasons!_  
_Souvenirs with some worthy prices!_  
_And that store there is where I got Kira!_  
_What's not to love?_  
_What's not to love?_  
_What's not to love..._  
_About New York?_

* * *

It wasn't long before all three teams arrived at Turtle Pond (which is MUCH larger like it is in real life) at the exact same time. There were three giant apples there.

"I thought we got the longest path," Leshawna pointed out.

"But I know my way around the park," Zoey explained.

"Remember, only use your heads," Chris reminded the teams.

The ones who volunteered were Tyler for Team Atlas, Izzy for Team Millions, and Bridgette for Team LeafGreen. Tyler started to blow on an apple. "It's not working," he said.

"Just use your head," Duncan said, then Tyler started to literally use his head to move his apple.

"Hey, I see a turtle!" Izzy observed.

"That's why it's called Turtle Pond," Zoey explained.

As for Bridgette she balanced her apple on her head as she approached her teammates. When all three teams got their apples, they headed for the finish line.

* * *

At the Bethesda Terrance and Fountain, the first to arrive was Team LeafGreen, followed by Team Millions, then Team Atlas.

"And the winner of the New York City challenge is Team LeafGreen!" Chris announced.

"Alright, Zoey!" Cody cheered.

"You really do know your way around the city," Gwen said.

"Thanks guys," Zoey replied. "I'm glad we were assigned to the same team back in Egypt."

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris approached Team LeafGreen. "As the winners of this reward challenge, you get to see the prizes inside the apples," he said. "So, have at it, tightly-bonded teammates."

Cody went up first. He used Hammer Arm to smash an apple open, revealing brightly colored bottles. "POKEMON VITAMINS!" he cheered, then he happily stuffed his backpack with the items.

"Pokemon Vitamins?" Gwen asked.

"They're the tastiest vitamins that ever exist," Cody explained as he continued to stuff his backpack. "HP Up, Protein, Iron, Calcium, Zinc, Carbos, PP Up, PP Max, and Rare Candy help a Pokemon gain those little energy boosts needed for a tough battle."

Gwen went up next. She unscrewed the top, revealing a ton of apples. "What do you think?" she asked. "Apple-related foods for a few weeks?"

"Sounds good to me," Bridgette agreed.

Finally, Zoey went up. She opens the last apple by hitting a weak spot, revealing a meat grinder. "I think I should hold on to this," the girl genius decided as she put the meat grinder in the Storage Cylinder. "It might be helpful for the next challenge."

"Is Zoey right about the meat grinder being helpful for a future challenge?" Chris asked the readers. "Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	6. Aftermath: Sadie Over Troubled Water

Ezekiel and Heather were in front of a large audience. It was time for an installment of a new talk show: TDWT Aftermath.

"Who's ready for the start of a brand new Aftermath show, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "I'm Ezekiel."

"And I'm Heather," Heather said. "And I'm temporarily filling in Sadie's spot as co-host."

"Like the previous Aftermath show, there will be special guest appearances from the ones who were eliminated," Ezekiel said. "But first, let's introduce the Peanut Gallery."

"You mean the sad bystanders who Chris didn't want to participate this season?" Heather asked.

"I wouldn't really use those words to describe them, eh," Ezekiel said. "Now please welcome this season's Peanut Gallery: Katie, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, and Geoff."

"So, how does everyone feel about the fact that you're all out of the game?" Heather asked.

"It's not their fault Chris thought they didn't have enough popularity," Ezekiel explained.

"And now your low-popularity friends have to sit and watch everyone else compete," Heather responded.

"At least I had my parents help me organize a constellation party for them," Ezekiel said. "With a pinata."

"Which was filled with corn," Geoff recalled. "NOT candy."

"Being on that show was too exhausting," Trent said.

"And I already have more than a million dollars," Lindsay said.

"But what about the free trip around the world?" Heather asked.

"With Chris and Chef torturing us?" Beth asked. "No thank you."

"But what about watching your friends hang out without you?" Heather asked.

"We're perfectly okay without them," Katie said as she hugged Geoff.

"They must be acting all honest," Heather said. "But what about you, Ezekiel? Any regrets?"

Ezekiel swallowed hard. "Nope," he lied. "Now what do you say we talk about why Sierra isn't here, eh?"

"Fine," Heather agreed, not too thrilled with the decision.

"Sierra's absent because she hasn't been seen ever since the incident from The Jimmy Kimmel Show," Ezekiel said.

"However, Cody seems to be attracted to girl genius Zoey Crystals," Heather said.

"But despite claiming she doesn't want a boyfriend, Zoey has been indicating that she feels the same way about Cody," Ezekiel said.

"And thanks to The Zoey Cam, we're going to show you a current clip of them between challenges in a segment we call 'Zody or Not'," Heather said.

"This clip takes place after the New York City challenge," Ezekiel explained.

**Footage**

Zoey and Cody were sitting on the couch in first class facing away from each other. Zoey was working on a small device. She pressed a button as she pointed it at Cody. It then started beeping. Zoey checked the monitor, only for her to groan in frustration.

"Why is this thing so inaccurate?" Zoey asked Kira, who shrugged.

"Is there something wrong, Zoey?" Cody asked.

"Oh, nothing," Zoey lied. "Just testing out a new invention."

Zoey then looked at the device's monitor, which read 19%. She was actually using a love tester.

**End Footage**

"What do you think?" Heather asked. "Does Zoey like Cody?"

"She doesn't," Katie pointed out. "Zoey told me she wants to test if there's any sign of liking Cody so she can create an anti-love serum."

"But as much as I like talking about Zody," Heather said. "But do you know who I really want to talk to?"

"Today's guest, Justin," Ezekiel said.

"I mean our OTHER guest," Heather corrected him.

"W-We have another guest, eh?" Ezekiel nervously asked.

"You know who I'm talking about," Heather said. "Snake-whisperer, doesn't like bats, helped you with a prank last season..."

"Who was that again, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Sadie, of course," Katie reminded Ezekiel. "Your girlfriend and my closest female friend. Remember?"

"Exactly," Heather said. "Please welcome a plus-sized girl whose brain acts like a broken GPS-"

"Justin!" Ezekiel interrupted. "Come on out, Justin!"

Justin was then shoved onstage. "But I'm not plus-sized," he said. "And my brain doesn't act like a broken-"

"Welcome to the show, Justin who is our first guest," Ezekiel interrupted AGAIN, escorting Justin over to the green couch. "Have a seat, eh."

"Fine, I can wait," Heather said.

"So Justin, why did you spoof the world-famous Bud Light ad 'Product Placement', eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's a well-known ad," Justin answered. "I thought that maybe I'd get some bonus points for having an ad based on something everyone else likes."

"That's interesting," Heather said, sounding a bit impatient. "But I think it's time for Trent to say a shout-out to Gwen."

"But I just got here!" Justin protested.

"But people like Trent and Gwen more than you," Heather argued as she snapped her fingers at Trent. "Now make with the shout-out, guitar boy!"

Trent: _You know that I'm not right here_  
_And maybe I'm stuck here for a while_  
_I'm just that unknown guy_  
_Left alone_  
_To cross fingers._  
_But Gwen..._  
_I have something to tell you_  
_Please..._  
_Take some time to listen_  
_To my words..._  
_For advice_  
_And, yeah_  
_I just wanna say..._  
_Go and kick some butt!_  
_You're so tough and strong!_  
_I really know that you have some hope_  
_Since you did win that cash in S1_  
_You beat all those who hate your guts_  
_Then you slap who you think is pure evil!_  
_I know that you can win this time._  
_And when you fight in the game, they all know that you are strong!_

Ezekiel: *notices the excited Trent/Gwen fans in the audience* Can we get some security out here, eh?

Heather: *eye-roll* Oh relax, home-schooled. Let him have his moment.

Trent: _Alright!_  
_I sure know that you're a strong competitor_  
_Since you can win the challenges_  
_I know you really can win the million dollars_  
_With all your brains and knowledge_  
_You can reach the teams' big merge!_

"Thank you for the shout-out," Heather said. "Now it's time to welcome our next guest. A plus-sized girl whose brain-"

"But first, it's time for a brand new segment," Ezekiel interrupted. "'The Creature from the Cargo Hold'!"

"No it's not," Heather argued.

"Yes it is," Ezekiel said. "Sadie came up with the idea, eh."

"You have got to be kidding me," Heather said.

"As you all know, Chris has been a bit worried about the contestants going in the cargo hold," Ezekiel said. "And it can only mean one thing: there's a vicious beast living in there!"

"Are you serious?" Heather annoyingly asked.

"Is there any proof about this vicious beast?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Ezekiel replied. "The following clip took place after Team Atlas won the Yukon challenge."

**Footage**

Noah and Bridgette were trying to sleep in first class. He was lounging on the couch and she was nuzzling next to him.

"KA-OONE!"

Noah woke up in alarm when he heard that roar. Then he gasped when he saw a silhouette on one of the plane's wings in the rainy night sky. It was that of an elegant, slim, and cat-like creature. Its red eyes were visible.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Bridgette asked.

Noah blinked in shock. The silhouette vanished in an instant.

"Just an upset stomach," Noah told Bridgette.

**End Footage**

"We'll keep you updated with more of these clips," Ezekiel said. "In fact, I think there's enough time to show one more-"

"Moving on," Heather interrupted. "She got lost, here's Sadie!"

However, she didn't walk onstage.

* * *

Outside the greenroom, Katie was attempting to comfort Sadie.

"Come on, Sadie," Katie said. "You can't stay in there for your whole life. So what if you were separated from the other contestants? It wasn't THAT bad."

"But it's not just that," Sadie said from inside the greenroom. "It's the Aftermath show itself."

"Come out of there and we'll talk about it," Katie said.

Sadie then walked out of the greenroom. "I liked hosting the show last season," she said. "But being a guest is horrible."

"Isn't there ANYTHING you liked from the show?" Katie asked.

"I guess I like Ezekiel," Sadie answered. "He's the sweetest guy I ever met, and I still love him."

"When are you going to confront him about what you did?" Katie asked.

"Are you sure I can't E-Mail him?" Sadie suggested.

* * *

Back onstage, Katie arrived. "Sadie wishes to make a shout-out."

"Are you serious?" Heather asked.

"It's the only thing she'll do to come onstage," Katie explained.

"I'm okay with that, eh," Ezekiel said.

Sadie finally walked onstage.

Sadie: _I'm sorry..._  
_So sorry..._  
_I feel responsible,_  
_For everything bad._  
_And I'm... sorry like I almost killed myself..._  
_And nearly...died._  
_I'm a wilted flower!_  
_More trouble than it's worth!_

Ezekiel: It certainly IS more trouble than it's worth! You got lost in the snow for no reason!

Justin: She DID do it for a reason. Her teammates mocked you and she defended you!

Sadie: _And I'm sorry..._  
_So sorry..._  
_Sorry like a stylist, who lost her best sketch!_  
_And I'm... sorry like a tough soccer star..._  
_Who wants a win..._  
_Oops, I feel so guilty..._  
_I sure feel alone!_

Ezekiel: You lost the challenge, eh! AND you got the boot!

Sadie: _But I'm sorry..._  
_SO SORRY!_  
_Zeke, I really wish I stayed!_  
_I left because they bad-mouthed you!_  
_And if you give me one more cha-ance..._  
_I'll do your very favorite da-ance!_

Ezekiel: You're super cute when you dance, eh...

Sadie: _Zeke, you're the one for me..._  
_And I'm so incredibly,_  
_Wildly, madly, crazily,_  
_Oh so completely,_  
_Infinitely..._  
_Beyond..._  
_So-o-rry..._

"Okay, Sadie," Ezekiel said as his girlfriend sat right next to him. "I guess I forgive you, eh."

"Which reminds me," Heather said. "It's time for a webcam question."

"Yaysters!" Sadie cheered. "I always enjoyed answering webcam questions last season."

"Let's go live to Mid Wales, UK," Heather said. "Where hyperactive fan Max Ringer awaits."

The overhead screen showed a short teenage boy wearing a purple shirt. "This is so awesome!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm in the Aftermath show!"

"What do you want to know?" Sadie asked.

"I can't stand my college roommate," Max said. "I've been unable to sleep for weeks because of his unhealthy habits. How can I get him to leave without hurting his feelings?"

"Try asking someone else for a dorm room swap," Sadie suggested. "Maybe there's someone else you know who can deal with your roommate's grossness."

"Thank!" Max replied. "Maybe that guy from across the hall will lend me his room. He's been thinking about transferring to his girlfriend's dorm room ever since her roommate graduated last year." Then the overhead screen turned off.

"And that's a wrap for this episode," Ezekiel said. "Don't forget to tune in for the next Aftermath episode. There's going to be more crazy action coming soon on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	7. Slap Slap Revolution

At the economy class, Duncan was having a team-up meeting with Courtney, Harold, and Izzy.

"We need to pick up the pace," Duncan said. "We haven't made any progress with our plan. And Izzy, for someone who wants to be a part of this team-up, you haven't been doing much."

"But I have," Izzy protested. "Zoey hasn't been feeling well and if the Disney Channel stepbrothers taught me anything, the only three ways to help out a female friend is a makeover, some comedy, and meeting someone new. Since Zoey doesn't want a makeover and it's hard for her to meet someone new during the show, so I showed her the robotic arm clip from The Big Bang Theory on TooYube."

Courtney snickered. "Good choice," she told Izzy. "That scene always cracks me up."

"And what does that have to do with our plan?" Duncan asked.

"D-Skull, Zoey's my best female friend," Izzy explained. "But don't kick me out of the team-up because of that. I didn't even get my Num-Yos."

"You'll get them when you prove to be a useful part of the team-up," Harold told Izzy. "The only reason you're here is because you're dating the leader."

"But I can be useful," Izzy protested. "I promise!"

"Fine," Duncan said. "But keep in mind that you're the best connection we have for Zoey."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at first class, Team LeafGreen was peacefully relaxing...except for Zoey.

"What are you doing?" Leshawna asked the girl genius.

Zoey presented a small chart. "Making some calculations," she told all of her friends. "According to the data I checked on the official Total Drama Wiki, no team has survived elimination six times in a row without getting a bit overconfident and losing a challenge in an instant."

"In other words?" Gwen asked.

"Our team is on the chopping block," Zoey explained. "We need to cross our fingers and work harder than before."

"Are you sure about that?" Bridgette asked.

"Trust me, I have an infinite amount of knowledge," Zoey said. "I'm NEVER wrong."

"Attention all passengers," Alejandro said over the intercom. "We will be arriving in Germany in a few minutes. And as you get off the plane, PLEASE stay out of the cargo hold no matter how tempting it appears to be."

* * *

It wasn't long before the remaining contestants and Kira were in the freezing German Alps.

"Welcome to Germany," Chris whispered. "Alejandro accidentally landed in avalanche territory, so you might want to keep it down as you follow me to where the first challenge is."

As the contestants followed Chris, they whispered to each other.

Noah: _Keep it down, so I can win the loot._

Owen: _Try, I will, but I still gotta fart._  
No, toot!

Courtney: _He'll toot, but he's still not funny._  
_His jokes sure don't make sense._

Gwen: _Wait 'til he's voted out for being so darn large._

Bridgette: _I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves him off the plane._

Zoey: _Whenever I'm around Cody, my heart starts to throb._  
_Can you tell me what this emotion is, Izzy?_

Izzy: _You're feeling this little thing called 'love'._  
_Just give into it, and you'll be perfectly alright._  
Just like Trent back in the Aftermath show!

Zoey: _Maybe...you're probably right Izzy._  
_Maybe I'm in love._  
_My heart is fluttering_  
_Like the wings of a dove._  
_My heart is flying,_  
_Diving, thumping, throbbing, aching_  
_Like it was hit._

Cody: I wonder how Zoey- How does Zoey feel about me? WHAT?

Due to Cody's outburst, an avalanche occurred. Luckily, the contestants avoided it.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone arrived at the challenge site.

"What are you doing?" Leshawna asked Zoey.

"Making a list for an anti-love serum," Zoey answered as she made a virtual list on her PDA. "If Izzy's right and I'm in love with Cody, the serum should be able to cancel out any hormone-related feelings and allow me to focus on my goal of getting honored at the Kennedy Center for being the only person who made world peace a success."

"For the first challenge, each team must stuff a giant German sausage by shoveling meat into the grinder," Chris explained. "You will then ride your completed sausage down this very easygoing hill and NOT this dangerous looking hill so I won't have to deal with any possible lawsuits. Of course, if you have a shiny new electric meat grinder, just plug it into the portable generator you'll have a sausage stuffed in seconds."

Zoey happily took out the meat grinder from the New York City challenge. "I knew this would come in handy."

"Alright, Zoey!" Bridgette cheered.

"Girl, I knew there was a reason we made you team captain," Leshawna agreed.

The challenge then began. The three teams took their positions.

"Okay team, we need to work as hard as we can" Eva said. "Harold, shovel the meat into the grinder. Izzy, make sure the sausage is stuffed well. I'll grind the meat."

"This should be easy," Zoey said as she turned on the electric meat grinder. "We need to form a small cube of meat before grinding it. Bridgette, can you make sure the meat gets in the sausage?"

"You bet," Bridgette happily replied.

"Okay team, we have this challenge as long as you do what I say," Duncan said. "Tyler, grind the meat. Owen, stuff the meat into the sausage. Noah, shovel the meat into the grinder with me. Courtney, I need you to keep track of how full the sausage is."

"That's not really a job, toilet boy," Noah pointed out.

"Duncan's right," Courtney said. "We don't want to overfill the sausage."

Meanwhile, Team LeafGreen wasn't doing well.

"I could have sworn we had a lot more meat," Cody said.

"I think I know what happened," Zoey said. And sure enough, Kira was seen giving most of the meat to Team Millions.

"Thanks, Kira," Izzy told the Serperior. "My team's sausage should be full now."

* * *

It wasn't long before all three teams were finished with their meat supply. While Teams Atlas and Millions had fully stuffed sausages, Team LeafGreen's looked more like a flat cylinder.

Duncan snickered. "You call THAT a sausage?" he asked Team LeafGreen as he and everyone else on Team Atlas began the race along with Team Millions.

"Don't worry about him," Zoey told her friends. "We can still ride this thing like a surfboard."

* * *

Eventually, all three teams crossed the finish line (with Izzy getting bit by a baby goat during the race). Team Atlas won, followed by Team Millions, then Team LeafGreen.

"Congrats on arriving first Team Atlas," Chris said. "For the second challenge, competitors must learn and perform German dance on this platform. Last team standing wins. Team Atlas gets the reward: sturdy helmets. Team Millions gets traditional German hats, while Team LeafGreen gets Swiss hats. Three teammates from Teams LeafGreen and Atlas must participate, and Team Millions must have one of their own skip the challenge."

Soon, the challenge began. The participants were Izzy and Eva for Team Millions, Duncan, Courtney, and Noah for Team Atlas, and Cody, Gwen, and Zoey for Team LeafGreen. Chef was instructing the contestants. "Follow my lead," he said. "Right knee up, left arm swings, stomp, hop, slap your thighs, kick your butt, jump, and clap."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Courtney: I won first place in the Cha-Cha Slide dance-off at my school for correctly performing all of the dance moves.

Alejandro: And what does that have to do with the challenge?

Courtney: I'm good at choreographic dance numbers.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

The contestants then practiced the German dance as they talked to each other.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"Just a bit shaky," Courtney replied.

"Stay focused," Harold encouraged. "Be the Cha-Cha Slide expert you say you are and win this."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Harold: I see Courtney as three things: a good friend, my loving girlfriend, and a team-up partner. But I mainly see her as my loving girlfriend, and everyone knows love conquers all.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"What's with you and Harold?" Noah asked Courtney. "Accepting a pep talk from the enemy? Not cool."

"The team-up ALWAYS comes first," Courtney explained.

It wasn't long before the actual challenge began. It was Noah vs. Eva, Duncan vs. Gwen, Cody vs. Izzy, and Zoey vs. Courtney. Noah was doing well using good timing, but he eventually lost. Gwen missed, but Duncan whacked her in the face. Cody defeated Izzy, while Courtney lost due to her medical condition involving heights. Then it was Zoey vs. Eva and Duncan vs. Cody.

"Come on, Cody," Bridgette encouraged. "Don't quit now."

"Stay on the platform, Eva," Izzy said.

"Um...I-I-I don't feel well..." Zoey moaned. Then before anyone could say anything, the girl genius fell off the platform as she bumped into Eva, eliminating her in the process. Cody then kicked Duncan off the platform.

"Team LeafGreen wins again!" Chris announced. "Team Atlas, once again, you don't have to send someone home tonight. Team Millions, you're voting someone out."

* * *

Back on the plane, Zoey was sitting at the dining area with Kira. Her face was seriously bruised, her nose was bleeding, and she had two black eyes. Cody approached her.

"Dude, I never felt this bad in my whole life," Zoey complained. "At least I was wearing my invisible mouth guard during the challenge."

"I still can't believe you fell off the platform head first," Cody said.

"And who knows how long it'll take for my injuries to recover," Zoey said.

"You still look great," Cody commented. "Even with all the bruises, blood, and black eyes."

"Nice try, but I'm still hideous-looking," Zoey replied.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Cody: Zoey's a great friend, but she thinks she looks hideous. She has no idea that she's so pretty, there isn't even a word for it.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris approached Team Millions. "In the lavatory confessional, you'll find three passports," he said. "Stamp the passport of the teammate you want to send home."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Izzy: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Eva: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Harold: *stamps an unknown passport*

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"You all made your decision," Chris said. "And the ones who get a doggy bag are Harold and..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Izzy. Eva, you're out."

"It's okay," Eva said as she strapped on a parachute and approached the Drop of Shame. "At least I did my best for Team Millions, even though we never won a challenge." She then jumped off the plane.

"Can Team Millions avoid elimination for once?" Chris asked the readers. "Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	8. The AmDUHZon Race

Teams Atlas and Millions were sitting in the economy class for the umpteenth time.

"I feel bad for Zoey," Izzy said. "She was seriously injured during the previous challenge, but I don't see any signs of recovery for her."

"It's okay," Harold encouraged. "But look on the bright side. Now that Eva's gone, we won't have to worry about any interference with our team-up's plan to hook up Zoey with Cody."

"Hey, where's Noah?" DJ asked.

Owen shrugged. "Probably in a confessional," he guessed.

* * *

Over at Chris' private quarters, Noah barged in as the host was relaxing in a hot tub. "We need to talk," Noah demanded.

"Can it wait?" Chris annoyingly asked. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Busy doing absolutely nothing!" Noah angrily said. "Thanks to your stupid challenge, Zoey's severely wounded on her face! I demand you to do something in the next challenge that'll fix that!"

"And what if I refuse?" Chris asked.

"I'll sue the show for ignoring a contestant's injuries," Noah threatened.

"Okay fine," Chris said as he shook hands with Noah. "You got yourself a deal."

* * *

Speaking of Zoey, her face was still bruised, her nose was still bleeding, and she still had two black eyes. The girl genius was in first class with her friends, trying to stop the bleeding with a napkin.

"How's that anti-love serum your working on?" Gwen asked Zoey. "Any progress?"

Zoey miserably sighed. "Nope," she replied. "Every single one of my attempts doesn't seem to be working. I still have feelings for Cody no matter what kind of ingredients I use."

"You can't stop love," Bridgette said. "Maybe you should try to work on a healing elixir instead."

"I also tried and failed with that," Zoey explained. "Looks like I'm stuck like this for my whole life."

"Attention all passengers," Alejandro said over the intercom. "We have arrived at our next destination: Peru. And according to Chris, a certain injured Team LeafGreen captain might get lucky today."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: Zoey's my equal. She doesn't deserve being humiliated by Chris. I hope she appreciates the small change I made in the challenge.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

Soon, the remaining contestants and Kira were in a dense jungle. "Welcome to Peru," Chris said. "For this reward challenge, teams must hike along an ancient Incan trail through the Peruvian jungle all the way to Machu Picchu. Find the golden treasure to win first class passes to our next destination. And yes Cody, I have an epipen for you, but I want your soon-to-be beautiful team captain to hold on to it in case you're unconscious."

Zoey smacked Chris as she was given the epipen, which she placed inside the Storage Cylinder. "I don't like being called pretty," she said. "That would be a lie."

"I thought your dad doesn't have any allergies," Bridgette told Cody.

"He doesn't," Cody explained. "I unfortunately have my mom's allergies towards brown ants, red ants, bugeo bees, wolf spiders, katydid crickets, the clear-winged Sutherious Perenna butterfly, and goat saliva."

"Also in the jungle are the Zing-Zings," Chris continued. "A native tribe that has been recently discovered by gifted researchers. Finally, reaching Machu Picchu will take you eighteen hours to get there, so make sure you have enough supplies to last for the whole trip. And don't worry. I will give each team a walkie-talkie in case anyone gets lost."

* * *

The three teams came across two paths. The left one looked brighter than the right one.

"The left path is obviously the correct one," Izzy said. "Come on, Harold. Let's find that golden treasure!"

"I say we follow Team Millions," Duncan told his teammates. Then Teams Millions and Atlas took the left path.

"Even I know Chris is making this challenge an easy one," Zoey said. "Let's just take the left path."

However, Kira (who agreed to help Noah) stopped the others on Team LeafGreen, chirping as she pointed at the right path with her tail.

"She said that's what Chris wants us to think," Cody translated. "And we should just take the right path anyway."

"We would worry if it wasn't a reward challenge," Leshawna told Kira.

However, the Serperior annoyingly gestured her friends to take the right path, much to everyone's frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Millions arrived at a large river. "Welcome Team Millions," Chris said. "You get to cross the river using the T-bar. Everyone else will have to cross the river using other methods."

Harold grabbed a hold of the T-bar and used it to get across the river with Izzy on his shoulders.

* * *

As for Team LeafGreen, they were still in the jungle.

"Kira, what has gotten into you?" Zoey asked. "You're being stubborn."

Kira chirped in response. "She said you'll thank her later," Cody translated. "I'm not sure why, though."

* * *

"Where's the hanging-on-thingy-part?" Tyler asked Chris.

"'Hanging-on-thingy'?" Chris questioned.

"You know, the riding-stick," Tyler explained. "The grabby-whatchamacallit. Ugh, the zipper-buckle-handle!"

"Getting colder," Chris said as Tyler groaned in frustration.

"It's a T-bar," Duncan said. "And we don't need one. Everyone, use your belts to get across the river."

Then everyone else on Team Atlas followed Duncan's lead.

* * *

Elsewhere, Team LeafGreen encountered two Zing-Zings. It wasn't long before they were tied up to a tree. Worse, their walkie-talkie didn't contain any batteries.

"The batteries in my flashlight should fit into the walkie-talkie," Cody said. "But I can't reach my back left pocket."

"I'll get it," Zoey said, then she successfully retrieved the flashlight.

* * *

As for Team Atlas, they found temporarily shelter.

"This looks like a good spot to set up camp," Duncan said. "What do you say we have nachos for dinner?"

"Sure," Noah said. "All we're missing is chips, beef, tomatoes, cheese salsa-"

"Which I brought with us," Courtney interrupted as she took out the nacho ingredients.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Millions was in a different part of the jungle, where they met Chris.

"Do you have food for us?" Harold asked.

"Team Millions, you're still in the lead," Chris said as he opened a large crate. "You're reward is all the bananas you can eat."

"Chris to Team LeafGreen," Zoey said from a walkie-talkie Chris had. "Come in Chris."

"Walkie-talkies are for emergencies only," Chris informed.

"We're being held captive by the Zing-Zings," Zoey explained. "PLEASE tell me that's not an emergency."

"Okay Team LeafGreen, remain calm," Chris said. "Chef will come over and rescue you."

* * *

And so, Team LeafGreen waited for Chef to arrive.

Leshawna: _We shouldn't have gone right!_  
_We wouldn't be in this trap!_

Zoey: _I'm sorry, but sweet Kira_  
_Was being too stubborn!_

Bridgette: _She thought that the show's host..._

Gwen: _Was trying to trick the teams!_

Zoey: _I thought I raised her right!_

Cody: _Stuck in rope is no joke!_  
_Spears in my face,_  
_Chef is taking too long!_  
_Since this isn't an immunity challenge,_  
_None of us is eliminated!_  
_But, we're screwed!_

Zoey: _When will_  
_Chef hurry up_  
_And help us?_

That's when the Zing-Zings panicked and headed for a wooden statue. "I told you I look hideous," Zoey said.

However, the Zing-Zings revealed that the wooden statue looked exactly like an angelic version of Zoey. Kira chirped in happiness.

"These people must think you're some kind of goddess," Cody told Zoey.

* * *

That night, Harold was trying to sleep, but he heard loud slapping sounds. "Izzy, what are you doing?"

"Playing the hand-slapping game with these teeny tiny adorable monkeys," Izzy answered. And sure enough, she was slapping the paws of tiny monkeys.

"Won't that hurt?" Harold asked.

"Nope, not at all!" Izzy happily said.

* * *

Over at Team Atlas, Courtney heard a loud growling sound. "Duncan, I just heard a growl."

"Probably some wildcat," Duncan guessed.

However, the whole team was surrounded by giant caterpillars.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Zing-Zings gave Zoey (who was now sitting in a makeshift throne) a makeover. Aside from removing every single one of her facial injuries, her hair was held back in a white headband and she was wearing a casual white dress with large white realistic-looking butterfly wings on the back. She looked exactly like an angel.

**Cockpit Confessional**

Cody: For a second, I actually thought I died and went to heaven.

Alejandro: Because Zoey looked like an angel?

Cody: A beautiful angel to be exact.

Alejandro: Sounds like something from that DaVinci-themed Cinderella movie.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

* * *

The next day, Team Atlas was already awake. Each teammate was armed with a stick in case the giant caterpillars returned.

"Okay guys," Duncan said. "We're all present. Now let's head over to Machu Picchu."

* * *

Over at Machu Picchu, Team Millions was the first to arrive.

"Team Millions," Chris said. "Somehow, you're still in the lead. Find the golden treasure before the other teams and you'll win."

"Alright!" Izzy cheered. "Come on, Harold. Let's go treasure hunting."

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," Harold said.

As Team Millions searched, Team Atlas arrived and started to look for the golden treasure as well.

* * *

As for Team LeafGreen, things were lightening up.

"Can you tell the Zing-Zings to untie us?" Bridgette asked Zoey.

"I'll try," the girl genius said, then she told the Zing-Zings, "Haga el favor de desatar mis amigos? Que significan ningun dano a tu pueblo."

Sure enough, the Zing-Zings untied the other Team LeafGreen teammates.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Zoey: My invisible mouth guard has a special translation program. It allows me to speak in any language fluently.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"Le agradeceria si usted le da a mis amigos una comida de relleno para el desayuno," Zoey told the Zing-Zings. "Pero no te preocupes por Kira, el que se parece a una serpiente. Ya tengo comida para ella."

The Zing-Zings then gave Gwen, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Cody what looked like cooked giant caterpillars. "Don't worry," Zoey told her friends. "This food is tastier than in appears to be."

* * *

Over at Machu Picchu, Teams Millions and Atlas were still searching for the golden treasure. Noah, however, was lucky enough to find a small golden statue.

"I found the-" Noah started to say, but Duncan grabbed the statue.

"Hey McGrady, Izzy," Duncan said. "You might want to come over here."

Izzy and Harold approached Duncan. "You found the golden treasure," Izzy commented.

"Correction," Duncan replied as he gave Harold the statue. "YOU found it."

"But we didn't," Harold corrected.

"Think of it as a favor," Duncan said. "It's about time your team gets a win."

Izzy smiled. "Thanks, D-Skull." Then she and Harold approached Chris.

"Is this the golden treasure you described?" Harold asked.

"It sure is," Chris said. "Finally, victory for Team Millions!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Chef finally arrived at where Team LeafGreen was. Thanks to Zoey, her friends were getting the star treatment.

"No entre en panico," Zoey told the Zing-Zings. "Que significa que no hay dano."

"Stop speaking Spanish," Chef said. "They're only Shakesperean actors Chris hired, not Zing-Zings."

"Then that means the Zing-Zings aren't real," Cody realized.

"That's okay," Zoey said. "At least my facial injuries are gone."

Gwen looked over at Kira. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

Kira chirped as she nodded. "She said that if she didn't know about the actors, she wouldn't have acted stubborn earlier," Cody translated.

* * *

Back on the plane, Team Millions was relaxing in first class.

"That was nice of D-Skull to give us the golden treasure," Izzy said. "We need to do something as a thank you."

"Already on it," Harold said as he wrote on a notepad. "I already have a plan that will get Cody and Zoey together. Tell Duncan and Courtney to get here for more details."

* * *

In the economy class, while everyone else was in the dining area, Zoey, who was back in her everyday outfit, fed Kira some berry drink. Noah approached the two friends.

"Thanks," the girl genius said.

"For what?" Noah asked.

"Alejandro told me earlier," Zoey explained. "You blackmailed Chris into hiring the Zing-Zings so my facial injuries would heal."

"I got the idea from Ever After: A Cinderella Story," Noah explained. "Or to be more specific, the scene when Drew Barrymore's character was wearing a dress that made her look like an angel. I didn't want you to be damaged for life."

"Well, thanks for doing that," Zoey said as she high-fived Noah. "You really are a good friend."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Chris: And that should make sure I don't get any lawsuits. Tune in next time for another chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!

**End Cockpit Confessional**


	9. Can't Help Falling in Love Again

In first class, Harold was having a team-up meeting with Duncan, Courtney, and Izzy.

"I managed to retrieve the notes about the next challenge thanks to the Poke-Interns," Harold said. "We should be able to put our plan into action, but one of us will have to go tonight."

"What kind of a plan is that?" Duncan asked. "We agreed to reach the final four together this season."

"It's for the good of the team," Harold explained. "Izzy, the first step involves you creating a diversion without raising any suspicion."

"No problem," Izzy replied. "I know exactly what to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the economy class, Zoey was feeding Kira a berry drink as she talked to her friends.

"Does anyone else notice Duncan and Courtney still aren't back here?" Noah asked. "They've been in first class since we got back on the plane."

"They're probably having a team-up meeting," DJ guessed. "Duncan's my pal, but he's closer with Courtney, Harold, and Izzy."

"I can't stand Duncan," Gwen said. "Who knows what kind of plan he has in mind."

"You're just saying that because Duncan rigged the votes and booted you from the show last season," Owen recalled. "I heard he's not going to do that again."

"We need to keep an eye on Duncan and Courtney," Tyler suggested to his teammates. "I'm not letting anyone getting voted off due to some rigged votes."

Suddenly, the plane started to jerk around violently.

"I thought Alejandro has this plane under control!" Bridgette said.

"Heather's long gone," Cody pointed out. "What could he be upset about this time?"

**Cockpit Confessional**

Izzy: Whoa, what does this button do? *presses a button that makes the plane spin around* Oh, and this one? *presses another button*

Alejandro: Will you please stop that?

Izzy: Ooh, blue button! *presses a button that makes the plane gyrate*

**End Cockpit Confessional**

* * *

At first class, Duncan, Courtney, and Harold strapped themselves in.

"And how will this 'diversion' help?" Courtney asked her boyfriend.

"All will be explained when we arrive at the next destination," Harold replied.

* * *

Back in the economy class, the contestants were trying to recover. Kira was chirping in confusion.

"She said she wonders if the plane could be low on gasoline," Cody translated.

"Impossible," Noah said. "Chris probably has enough fuel to last for the whole season."

"This is your captain speaking," Izzy said over the intercom. "If you look out your window, you'll get to see what happens when a plane does a summersault."

"Give me that!" Alejandro said over the intercom as he apparently grabbed the microphone from Izzy. "Attention all passengers," he said. "I would advise you to hold onto your seats until further notice."

* * *

Suddenly, the plane crash-landed into a large lake outside a museum in Paris. Izzy was ejected out of the plane.

**Cockpit Confessional**

Chris: *barges in* You said we were landing near the Eiffel Tower!

Alejandro: YOU said you were going replace the curtain with a locked door!

**End Cockpit Confessional**

* * *

Within a few minutes, the contestants and Kira were outside the museum.

"I didn't exactly get a chance to prep my introduction," Chris said. "What with the unexpected water landing and all. Just going to give the highlights. France, city of love, art gallery, filler, lots of artwork, priceless priceless artwork..."

"Okay McGrady," Duncan told Harold. "My girlfriend caused a distraction. What's the next part of your plan?"

"We will get information from Cody and Zoey during the challenge," Harold explained. "Courtney, ask each of them what they see in a crush and jot down their responses on your notepad. Duncan, make sure the others on Team Atlas don't get suspicious. Izzy, you need to help me sabotage the challenge for our team."

"Are you kidding me?" Izzy asked. "We just won a challenge!"

"We have to," Harold said. "It's part of the plan."

* * *

Soon, the three teams were inside the museum. "Each team gets their very own sculpture," Chris explained. "Team Millions, yours is Rodin's The Thinker. Team Atlas, you guys get The Venus de Milo. Team LeafGreen, you teammates get The Statue of David. Here's how it works. It's up to you guys to find your statue hidden somewhere in the Louvre. However, Chef has broken the statues into pieces and hid them. First team to find their pieces, race to the Pyramid Court, and assemble them wins."

"You got your information scrambled," Zoey commented. "The Thinker is in the Musee Rodin and The Statue of David is in Florence, Italy."

"Well, we're not using the actual statues," Chris said. "Those are priceless. Chef made some fake ones. Right?"

However, Chef looked uneasily at the readers, then he ran off. (Chris: Please do NOT try to rebuild any famous sculptures. The pieces in the challenge are NOT from the real thing...hopefully.)

* * *

Soon, the three teams began the challenge. Team LeafGreen was working on a strategy.

"We can cover more ground if we split up," Zoey suggested. "Use your Team LeafGreen Communicator if you found a piece. Kira, you're with me."

Bridgette, Gwen, Leshawna, and Zoey (with Kira) went off in different directions. Cody found a statue piece near a grey sculpture as Courtney approached him.

"Guys, I found a piece of our statue," Cody reported into his Team LeafGreen Communicator.

"Cody, I need to ask you something," Courtney said as she took out her notepad and a pen. "What was it that made you like Sierra?"

Cody smiled at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. "She had the only two things that I like," he told Courtney. "A hot bod' and gorgeous-looking hair that smelled very pretty."

"Can you be more specific?" Courtney asked as she wrote in the notepad.

"Sierra wasn't the most slender girl in Canada," Cody said as Courtney continued to write notes. "But her figure was curved perfectly. She also had many talents that were huge turn-ons beside her ability to play the theme from Grease on the harmonica: collecting info about upcoming movies for her MoviePreviews blog, basket-weaving, slap-dancing..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Millions were trying their best to lose...or at least Harold was.

"Izzy, will you please focus on the plan?" Harold asked. "Remember what Duncan said: the team-up ALWAYS comes first."

"I can't help it," Izzy said. "It felt great being in first class. I want to go back there."

"But this plan will make sure Zoey gets together with Cody quickly," Harold pointed out. "Don't you want your friend to be happy?"

"But I don't want Chris to get suspicious," Izzy replied. "D-Skull told us that we must keep our plans a secret."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Harold: I feel bad for Izzy. She's part of the team-up, but she wants to keep her friendship with Zoey. At least Izzy's smart enough to deal with two things at once with ease.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan was doing his part of the plan well.

"Nice work," he told his teammates. "But we need to pick up the pace."

"Does anyone know where Courtney is?" DJ asked.

"Elsewhere in the museum looking for pieces," Duncan lied.

* * *

Speaking of Courtney, she was STILL writing notes as Cody told her everything he liked about Sierra.

"...so I guess you can say that I didn't mind her being much taller than me before my appearance changed," Cody continued. "And she always wore a locket that has a picture of me on it. Did I forget to mention that she NEVER forgot my birthday?"

"Twenty times in the past six minutes," Courtney responded.

"Well, it's true," Cody said. "Plus, this one time in gym class, she took a dodgeball to the gut so I wouldn't get hit. She had to receive surgery and months of physical therapy, but she knew it was worth it. And that's everything that I love about my sweet Sierra."

"Thanks," Courtney said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a challenge to win for Team Atlas."

* * *

Speaking of Team Atlas, they found the last piece behind countless security lasers.

"How are we supposed to get our last piece?" DJ asked.

"I was the captain of my gymnastics team at Kinder-Gym," Tyler said, volunteering himself.

"Noah, you'll have to retrieve it," Duncan decided.

"Fine, let's just get this done," Noah said.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Duncan: I chose Noah because I didn't want him to get in the way of the team-up's plan. The sooner he's gone, the sooner things will be okay.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

Elsewhere, Courtney approached Zoey and Kira, who found several statue pieces off-screen.

"I found another piece," Zoey reported into her Team LeafGreen Communicator. "And I think it's the last one. I need everyone to meet me at the Pyramid Court as soon as possible."

"Zoey, I need to ask you something," Courtney said as she took out her notepad and pen. "What do you see in a cute guy?"

Zoey groaned. "I don't want to get a boyfriend," the girl genius replied. "Especially since what happened to Kira."

"What exactly happened?" Courtney asked.

Zoey took out a small circular device from the Storage Cylinder and placed it on Kira's chest. "This is a Pokemon translator I'm working on," Zoey explained. "I currently have only a few words translated into our language. It should be enough for Kira to explain what happened to her in the past."

"Okay," Courtney told the Serperior. "What was it that made Zoey give up on love?"

Kira: _Let me tell you of my first love!_  
_A young Dewott who was cute!_

Zoey: You tell her Kira! Keep it up!

Kira: _I fell in love with him when I was young..._  
_But then I quickly found out, that-_  
_Mitch was no more than a mean, conniving, vain, insensitive, little jerk of a treasoner!_  
_Yeah, my friends,_  
_You must never fall in love!_  
_Yeah, my friends,_  
_You'll be one abused person!_  
_Yeah, my friends,_  
_You will, oh..._  
_Find out that he's no more than a mean, conniving, vain, insensitive, little jerk of a treasoner!_

Zoey: Keep it up, Kira! Vent it out!

Owen: _Oui, my friend!_  
_You are going to make it through!_

Noah: _Um, non, my friend._  
_That thing just burned off my shoe._

Kira: _Yeah, my friends,_  
_All I did was nothing bad._

Zoey: NOW do you see why I don't want a boyfriend?

Courtney: I get it...

Kira: _Yeah, my friends,_  
_Now I'm stuck telling you..._  
_If you fall in love with a Poke-Singer,_  
_And then win tickets to see him perform,_  
_And then win tickets AGAIN,_  
_And finally become his friend,_  
_And be kind to him and do nothing but be sweet,_  
_You will STILL..._  
_I end up in Paris!_  
_And, of course, I moved on!_  
_But my owner won't even kiss a BOY~!_

Kira removed the translator from her chest and placed it back inside the Storage Cylinder, satisfied with her rant.

"But if you really want to know, I have a thing for skater boys," Zoey told Courtney. "They have this slacker personality I can't resist."

"Thanks, that was all I needed to know," Courtney replied as she wrote in her notepad.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pyramid Court, Teams Atlas and LeafGreen arrived. Courtney joined her team a few milliseconds later.

"Did you get the info?" Duncan asked.

"Sure did," Courtney answered, showing Duncan her notepad. "Sorry about the notes for Cody. He listed every single thing he likes about Sierra."

"Now all we have to do is wait for McGrady and Izzy to arrive," Duncan said.

As if on cue, Team Millions arrived without any statue pieces.

"We couldn't find any pieces," Harold explained.

"Actually, you smashed every piece I found with a sledgeham-" Izzy began, but Harold elbowed her in the gut.

"Chef must have hid our pieces a bit too well," Harold continued to lie.

"I got the notes you wanted," Courtney said as she gave her boyfriend her notepad.

Harold browsed through the notes. "Excellent work," he commented. "The final part of the plan will begin right after the other teams finish building their statues."

* * *

"Put the middle piece under the Y part," Tyler instructed Noah. "Then rotate the thingy straight-wise. No no no, under-over."

"Those aren't even words!" Noah argued as he strained to hold a statue piece.

It wasn't long before both teams were finished assembling their statues. "And Team LeafGreen has it," Chris announced. "Coming in second is Team Atlas. And this week's losers are Team Millions. Since this is the first time we've had a two-person team elimination scenario, I've decided to do something special. Since we're in the fashion capital of the world, I declare that it's a walk-off, people. It's a walk-off."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Duncan: I'm impressed with Harold's plan. Now I can see where this is going.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"Each of you will select a model to-" Chris continued.

"Cody!" Izzy immediately decided. "I choose Cody! I'm going with Cody! He's my choice! Cody is!"

"Harold, who will you choose?" Chris asked.

"Zoey," Harold decided.

"WHAT?" Courtney asked.

"I second that," Chris agreed. "WHAT?"

"I refuse to use my body for getting money," Zoey said.

"She'll be perfect," Harold explained. "Courtney, you are too beautiful for my idea. I need someone who represents the unattractive girls in the world."

Courtney sighed. "Fine, but only this once."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: Good thing I used acting techniques Harold taught me between seasons. That should be enough to convince the others that I really did feel annoyed about him using Zoey instead of me.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"Alright, each designer has to come up with a costume for their models to wear," Chris continued. "Then me and two contestants from each of the non-losing teams will judge the designs. The best one stays for another episode."

"Um...why do you look depressed?" Leshawna asked Cody.

Cody sighed in disappointment. "Today is terrible," he explained. "I hate today. You know why? Because I realized I'll never see my sweet Sierra again, as well as the things she always did to me every day: hugging me with her gentle touch on my skin, kissing me with such passion that makes me feel great, and dragging her fingers through my hair. Most guys might think those things are annoying, but I don't. She did it all with a certain enthusiasm that I quickly got used to. But what I'm not used to is all of this sadness I got ever since she brutally dumped me on The Jimmy Kimmel Show. I want things back the way they were before. Heck, I feel like I got a kick to the chestnuts. And...a-and..." He then took a deep breath as steam came from his eyes.

"Dude, I didn't know that's how you feel," Zoey replied. "Tell you what. If you still feel this way about Sierra by the time this season ends, I'll construct a locating satellite so you can find her and convince her to give you a second change."

"Thanks," Cody said as he high-fived his female friend.

* * *

Soon, the challenge began. Izzy happily got to work on Cody.

"If Sierra was watching this episode, she'll be head over heels in love with you again when I'm done," Izzy said.

"But you haven't done anything yet," Cody pointed out.

"My design is only about the wardrobe," Izzy explained. "I was thinking about something based on your dad."

"I don't think Sierra will be attracted to something like that..." Cody admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harold was working hard with his design for Zoey.

"Okay, I already used some conditioner, a hot towel, and the dry cycle," Harold said, going over a list. "Did you invent special contact lenses?"

"Yeah I did," Zoey replied. "They act like you're not wearing them. Why do you ask?"

"You're going to have to wear them," Harold explained.

"Okay, but I still want to know what the wardrobe is," Zoey said. "And please make sure it isn't too revealing. The last thing I need is my frail body exposed all over the world."

That made Harold make some modifications to his sketch.

* * *

Soon, the walk-off began. The judges were Bridgette, Noah, and Chris.

"First up is Izzy," Chris said. "With Cody as the model."

Cody walked on-stage. He wore a red baseball cap with black markings backwards, a red vest with a lava-based design, and red pants with slash marks. Duncan burst into laughter.

"Up next is Zoey," Chris said. "Wearing an outfit that Harold designed."

Zoey walked on-stage. She wore a pink dress with magenta sparkles that showed her curved frame. Her hair was down and looked wavy, as well as smelled like roses. She also wore matching high heel shoes that had fake roses on the tips and her special contacts. Cody was speechless.

**Cockpit Confessional**

Cody: *is still love-struck* I think I'm in love with Zoey.

Alejandro: And all remaining attractions towards Sierra vanish.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

"Okay..." Chris said. "What do you think, judges?"

"Harold's my friend," Bridgette said. "But I don't know what he was thinking. That outfit made Zoey look like something she isn't."

"Harold's design gave me mental images I refuse to describe in words," Noah said. "That outfit made it look like Zoey wasn't even wearing anything. I had to remind myself that Bridgette's my girlfriend."

"Harold's design was too inappropriate for the younger fanbase," Chris said. "That dress showed tons of information I didn't want to see. And what about Izzy's work?"

"Unique, inspiring, and tons of effort with the presentation," Bridgette said. "That outfit was a ten."

"I agree," Chris said. "Both the model and outfit were good."

"I'm impressed," Noah said. "Very typical of Cody to wear something based on his family background. Way to show-off your ancestral roots, bro."

"Victory to Izzy!" Chris announced.

* * *

In the elimination room, Harold was near the Drop of Shame with a parachute strapped to him. Chris allowed Courtney to witness the elimination.

"I actually thought your design was outstanding," Courtney said.

"At least I'll leave knowing I brought Cody and Zoey closer together," Harold said.

"I couldn't agree more," Courtney said. "Did you see Cody when Zoey was modeling? He probably lost interest in Sierra."

Harold kissed the back of Courtney's hand. "Farewell, m'lady," he said. "See you at the finale." Then he jumped off the plane, leaving Courtney heartbroken.

"That's one more teen off the plane," Chris told the readers. "Will the next chapter be this insane? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	10. Newf Kids on the Rock

Team LeafGreen was relaxing in first class yet again. Cody just got back into his everyday outfit. "Where's Zoey?" he asked.

"Taking a shower in the first class washroom," Bridgette answered. "She's apparently trying to get rid of that shampoo Harold used in the last challenge."

"That girl must be sick of smelling like roses," Leshawna guessed.

"I wonder why Harold used it in his design," Gwen said.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Cody: I can't stop thinking about Zoey. Ever since the walk-off challenge, I see her as that beauty Harold used as a model. Everyone knows Pokemon mate for life, but why am I attracted to someone else who isn't Sierra?

**End Lavatory Confessional**

Zoey finally joined her teammates. She was wearing her dark red one-piece swimsuit and her hair was tied in a bun. "I think we should form a team-up with Izzy," she suggested. "Now that Harold's gone, she's the last person on Team Millions."

"Don't you two still have the girls team-up from last season?" Leshawna asked.

"That's why we should help her," Zoey explained.

"Sorry, but you're on your own with this one," Gwen said.

* * *

In the economy class, Duncan was trying to comfort Courtney.

"I wish Harold was still here," Courtney sadly said.

"But he knew it was part of the plan," Duncan pointed out. "His sacrifice won't be forgotten."

Zoey then arrived. "Hey Izzy," the girl genius said. "I'm glad you're still here."

Izzy high-fived her best female friend. "Go girls team-up!" she cheered.

"You mean that team-up you two have since last season?" Noah asked.

"I guess so," DJ replied.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Izzy: As the only one left on Team Millions, I'm having a hard time figuring out how I can win the next challenge. At least I still have Zoey to back me up. I know she'll help me win.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

Soon, the plane started to bounce on the ocean. Cody looked terrified. "Did I forget to mention that I don't like water?" he asked. "And that I'm a crummy swimmer?"

"Attention all passengers," Alejandro said over the intercom when the plane landed on the water. "Please head for the nearest exit."

The contestants then fell into the water. Kira also joined in after she grabbed a seat cushion with her mouth.

"KA-OONE!"

Before she jumped into the water, Kira looked a nearby crate, where the sound came from. She could has sworn the dark shadow looked somewhat familiar...

* * *

In the ocean, Cody was struggling to stay above the surface. Luckily, Kira gave him the seat cushion for a float.

"Are you okay?" Leshawna asked.

"My dad's weak in damp environments," Cody explained. "I unfortunately inherited that."

"I'm just glad I didn't change my outfit," Zoey said. "Unfortunately, I left the Multi-Purpose Charm Bracelet on the plane. Guess I'll have to compete without my inventions for today."

Chris approached the contestants and Kira using a boat. "Hey there, ya goady ankie shores," he said. "Ever paid to sea?"

"What with the who-now?" Cody asked.

"Wait a minute," Zoey said. "I recognize that accent. Today's challenges must be in Chris' birthplace, Newfoundland."

"You couldn't be more correct," Chris said. "Canada's beautiful east coast is just a hop and a skip that-a-way. First part of the challenge is to swim over to your team's boat and start paddling. Team Millions, since you're a team of one, your boat has been set up with a motor. The first two teams to arrive at the shore will take part in the final challenge. And if you snag some seafood during the race, you'll be contributing towards a special reward."

"Okay guys," Zoey told her friends. "If we swim in a V-formation, we'll get to the boat faster."

"Fine by me," Bridgette said.

"Nice work," Duncan told his teammates. "Just move your limbs quickly to get more speed."

* * *

It wasn't long before all three teams arrived at their boats. Izzy was having trouble starting the motor.

"Come on," she said as she slammed her fist into the motor. "Work!"

"Kira, you're in charge," Zoey said as she swam towards Izzy's boat.

Kira nodded, then she chirped. "She said Gwen and Leshawna will start paddling," Cody translated. "And there will be a change in position if anyone gets tired."

"Hey, I got a lobster," Owen said, then he licked it. "Tastes fresh enough to cook."

Elsewhere, Zoey arrived at Izzy's boat.

"Zoey, what are you doing here?" Izzy asked.

"Helping you win, of course," the girl genius answered as she tried to start the motor.

The other teams then noticed Zoey helping Izzy. Some of the contestants were even a bit confused.

Courtney: _What the heck is Zoey doing_  
_Over at Team Millions?_

Noah: _Just leave her be,_  
_She's doing_  
_What she thinks is the right thing!_

Gwen: _I know these two are good friends,_  
_But she's not on Team LeafGreen!_

Cody: _Don't worry 'bout it._  
_Let her help!_  
_In the meantime, let's win this!_

Kira: *chirps three times as she makes gestures with her tail*

Zoey: _Iz you're my best friend,_  
_I want to help you!/i_  
YES! I got the motorboat to work!

Tyler: _Owen, you sure love food,_  
_Since you're good at catching fish!_

Owen: _They're so yum_  
_In my tum_  
_And my uncle is a pro!_  
But if you want to go next, it's all yours!

Leshawna: _What's going on Kira?_  
_Your words are confusing!_

Cody: Really, you sure? Well, okay.  
_She said "towards that rock"!_

Zoey: _Iz you're my best friend,_  
_I want to help you!_

Izzy: _Thanks for helping me,_  
_Outswim the others!_

"Yes, yes you did," Chris said. "But maybe not for long. You might want to take a weekender over there-by."

* * *

Soon, Zoey helped Izzy reach the shore first.

"Alright!" Izzy cheered. "You did it, Zoey!"

"Anything for my bestest buddy in the whole wide galaxy," Zoey happily replied.

At that point, Team Atlas arrived as well. "In an out-of-nowhere, come-from-behind finish, Team Millions is first," Chris said. "Zoey, on the other hand, seems to be missing her whole team."

"I hope Cody didn't get a sore throat..." Zoey muttered to herself.

* * *

Speaking of Team LeafGreen, they arrived at a rocky mountain. Kira started to climb it, angrily chirping up a storm.

"She said something about someone named Mitch being a treasoner," Cody translated.

"That didn't make any sense," Leshawna said.

"'Treason' is a Pokemon curse word," Cody explained. "Kind of like their version of [censored]."

Kira then shoved a pile of boulders off the mountain and into the water, chirping.

"Can you watch the language?" Cody called out. "You're on TV!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris continued to explain what would happen next. "Since Team LeafGreen lost, they're out," he said. "They'll have to clean the fish and the lobsters the other teams brought in. And...shuck all these giant clams. Zoey, you could wait for your teammates to arrive and help you since you left all of your inventions on the plane."

"Yeah right," Zoey replied as she started to shuck clams. "You're probably here as a guy who's hosting a swanky beach shindig in a couple of hours, which you need some clean and beautiful Atlantic clams for."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Chris: *referring to Zoey* How did she know about the shindig?

Alejandro: Don't look at me. I didn't inform her, and I'm sure Chef didn't as well.

Chris: I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she has an infinite amount of knowledge.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

Duncan laughed. "If only the reward for my team was watching the so-called girl genius shuck clams..."

* * *

Soon, the second challenge began. "Welcome to my traditional Newfoundland kitchen party," Chris said. "In this part of the competition, it's Team Atlas vs. Team Millions in a screeching-in relay. First, you have to swig a whole lot of apple cider. Owen, Tyler, and DJ must finish a whole bottle. As soon as you do, Duncan and Noah will then have to decipher a local Newfoundland saying spoken by my cousin, Jerd McLean. Then, Courtney will have to kiss a cod like she means it. Izzy, since you're the only one on Team Millions, you have to do the whole relay yourself."

Upon hearing this, Izzy quickly left the cabin.

* * *

"Please tell me you're done with the seafood," Izzy told Zoey.

"I am," Zoey replied, presenting a pile of cleaned fish and lobsters and perfectly shucked clams. "I took master culinary class in high school. Now, what do you need help with?"

"I have to swig a whole bottle of apple cider, decipher a local Newfoundland saying, and kiss a cod like I mean it," Izzy explained.

"Say no more," Zoey said. "I'll construct a makeshift funnel using nearby supplies. Use it when you drink the apple cider and you won't even taste it."

* * *

Inside the cabin, Team Atlas started the challenge. Owen, DJ, and Tyler managed to finish their bottles of apple cider with ease. Izzy then came in, coughing. Zoey entered with an empty bottle.

"Chris, I am pleased to announce that Izzy drank this jug of apple cider," Zoey explained.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Chris said. "Both teams move on to the interpretation part of the challenge. Take it away, Jerd."

"Ring the man at the fun-bounce," Jerd said.

"Uh...are those even words?" Noah asked.

"Are you serious?" Duncan asked.

Zoey whispered something to Izzy. "I got it!" Izzy said. "I would like to hit the can right now."

"Correct," Chris said. "Jerd asked to use the washroom like a true mere-timer. Way to go, Izzy. Looks like you're winning. In fact, you're leading. You can now more on to the third and final part. All you gotta do is smooth the cod for the win. And remember Izzy, like you mean it. Team Atlas, you better get a move on. Jerd, another saying if you would please."

"The worse thing you can 'ave in your head is a nar'tooth," Jerd said.

"Okay, I think he said something about Owen's butt," Noah guessed.

"Duncan, any guesses?" Chris asked.

Duncan secretly browsed through a Newfoundland-English dictionary Harold gave him before he left. "'The worst thing you can have...in your head...is...no teeth'," Duncan read.

"Bingo!" Chris said. "And how true. Courtney, time to pucker up."

Zoey inspected Izzy's cod, then gasped. "Izzy, Chef gave to the rare emerald-scaled Egyptian cod!" the girl genius commented. "There's only a few alive today due to accidental bomb explosions during the Cairo revolution. Whoever kisses one is guaranteed to have good luck."

"And why should I believe that?" Izzy asked. "Chef could have painted it green."

Zoey did a paint check with her hand. "Nope, these scales are real. Now kiss that cod and win this challenge!"

**Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: No wonder my little cousins aren't allowed to watch this show.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"What if the cod has germs?" Courtney asked.

"Just imagine the cod as Harold," Duncan suggested.

Courtney smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. "I miss him so much..."

That's when Izzy and Courtney kissed their cods at the exact same time. "Okay, we've seen enough," Chris said. "It's a tie. A draw."

As if on cue, Team LeafGreen rushed in. "Hey, right on time," Chris said. "Team LeafGreen, you are today's full-on, big-time, can't-get-any-bigger losers."

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"Kira apparently thought she saw someone named Mitch and threw us off-course," Bridgette explained. "I don't know who he is, but she seemed annoyed at him."

"Mitch the Dewott is Kira's ex-boyfriend," Zoey explained. "She fell in love with him at one of his concerts while she was still a Snivy. They were getting along well, but he dumped her when he found out she isn't a normal Pokemon. It's the main reason why I see boyfriends as distractions."

"Girl, that's so nice of you to do that," Leshawna commented. "You figured Kira might get bad memories if she saw you dating a guy."

"But thanks to her, we have to vote someone out," Gwen said. "And I really don't want to vote off my closest friends."

"Not so fast," Chris said. "In celebration of my home and native land, this is a reward challenge only. No elimination. Teams Atlas and Millions are tied for the reward: a delicious clam and fish chowder supper."

* * *

Soon, Teams Atlas and Millions were enjoying the meal with Team LeafGreen hanging out with them.

"Thanks again, Zoey," Izzy said between spoonfuls of food. "I feel great about winning. And thanks to that emerald-scaled Egyptian cod, my luck has improved."

"Glad I could help," Zoey replied.

"Hold on a minute," DJ said. "How come Noah's eating seafood without getting an allergic reaction?"

"I don't know," Noah admitted. "There's something in here that's allowing me to eat this stuff." Then he noticed there were two socks in his bowl.

"My socks!" Owen said as he took them out of the bowl. "THAT'S where those went!"

"Relax Noah," Zoey explained. "I recently found out that Owen's socks contain the exact same chemicals that's included in your medication for seafood. I must have forgot to take them out after dipping them in your bowl."

Noah ate another spoonful. "Thanks...I guess," he replied.

"Wow," Chris told the readers. "This girl really is WAY smarter than she looks. What else does she know? Find out here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	11. Jamaica Me Sweat

Over in first class, Teams Atlas and Millions were peacefully relaxing.

"Winning really is everything," Tyler said.

"Says a guy who drank apple cider," Noah recalled.

"And it was a tie," Izzy included.

"By the way, I've heard you've been working out," Duncan told Noah. "Any reason why, geek?"

"It's just gym class," Noah explained. "Nothing big."

"Tell that to your Planet Fitness pass," Courtney disagreed.

"You want to impress your girlfriend, don't you?" DJ asked.

Noah groaned in defeat. "Yes," he admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team LeafGreen was sitting in the economy class. Zoey was finally back to wearing her everyday outfit and Cody was singing his number one hit 'Sweet Sierra'.

Cody: _I miss the way,_  
_She would say "hello"!_  
_By giving me,_  
_A huge boob-hug!_  
_I miss the daytime,_  
_When she would move so slow._  
_Since other times,_  
_She'd get feisty!_  
_Oh, sweet girl!_  
_Oh, sweet girl!_  
_I...I miss you so!_  
_Oh, Sierra,_  
_My sweet Sierra._  
_Why'd you even let me go?_  
_I miss her smile,_  
_And the way she let me kiss_  
_Her own lips, when she was pretty._  
_Oh, I miss the way,_  
_She'd always say goodnight._  
_And give me a huge boob-hug,_  
_Which felt so great._  
_Oh, sweet girl!_  
_Oh, sweet girl!_  
_I...I miss you so._  
_Oh, Sierra,_  
_My sweet Sierra!_  
_Why'd you even let me go?_  
_Why'd you even let me go?_

"Sounds like you're back to normal, dude," Zoey told Cody.

"Pokemon mate for life," Cody replied. "My love for Sierra will never end."

"I won't forget about that locating satellite," Zoey said. "I really want you back together with her."

* * *

Back in first class, Duncan was talking to Izzy. "I'll try to ask Chris if he could let you join Team Atlas," he said.

"Which he might deny," Izzy guessed. "Besides, I'm happy being on my own team."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Chris: Um...are we out of gas?

Alejandro: Because you spent all of the money on "upgrading" the plane's defense systems.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

"Attention all passengers," Alejandro said over the intercom.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

As if on cue, the contestants also panicked and screamed as the plane plummeted to the ground. Owen fell towards a door, breaking it open in the process. That made him fall out the plane.

CRUNCH!

**Lavatory Confessional**

Owen: Uh, no biggie. Just a concussion. Can you parents my phone and worry them not to tell...Santa? *faints*

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

The contestants and Kira were soon on a beach. "Two airports on an island the size of a postage stamp, and you miss both," Chris told Alejandro. "But somehow, it's MY fault."

"Because YOU used up all of the money for the season," Alejandro argued.

"What about Owen?" Courtney asked as an ambulance drove off.

"He'll be fine," Chris answered. "Thanks to travel insurance, help is on the way in six to thirty-eight hours. Unfortunately, his serious injury means he will no longer be competing in the game."

"What about the rest of us?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we're out of gas, plane's busted, and we're broke," Chris said. "But the show must go on. We can't waste any of this footage."

"Where are we?" Tyler asked.

"Jamaica," Chris explained. "We were supposed to land in Ocho Rios, but since SOMEBODY forgot how to fly, we'll have to do the challenges here."

"Didn't you guys budget for the whole season?" Noah asked.

"Some things cost more than expected," Chris said.

"What about an emergency fund?" Zoey asked.

"Spent it on our last fuel-up," Chris answered.

"Which went so well..." Noah muttered.

* * *

Over at a large waterfall, the contestants were in their swimwear. Zoey was wearing a new swimsuit: a dark red two-piece bikini.

"We were supposed to do this challenge at Duns River Falls," Chris said. "But this waterfall will have to do. Each teammate will have to tag-team dive off beautiful Wherever-We-Are Falls into the lagoon far below for as long as you can hold your breath to search for the gold chains Chef always wears on karaoke night. First team to bring me the treasure wins a major advantage in the next challenge."

"Okay," Cody replied, trembling with fear. "No biggies...right? Just a little water."

"I'll go first," Bridgette said. "Cody, you're going to have to let me and the others dive." That made Cody sigh in relief.

**Cockpit Confessional**

Cody: I hate water. A lot. Even the tiniest drop hurts like dry ice.

Alejandro: You actually touched dry ice?

Cody: No, but I heard it burns. I bet it would melt in my hand, anyway.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

The challenge began. The first ones to dive were Noah for Team Atlas, Bridgette for Team LeafGreen, and Izzy for Team Millions. Bridgette couldn't find the chains, while Noah had a hard time holding his breath underwater. Bridgette tagged Leshawna, allowing her to go next. At that point, the contestants on Teams Atlas and LeafGreen (except Cody, of course) were taking turns searching for the chains. Izzy, however, took a few breaths of air before continuing her search. Eventually, Zoey managed to retrieve the gold chains...only to get zapped by three eels that were covering her body.

"Zoey!" Cody exclaimed, then he grabbed a handful of Passho Berries and stuffed them in his mouth before diving into the lagoon. He then carried her to shore with the gold chains around his neck.

"Are you okay, dude?" Zoey asked.

"D-D-Don't worry about me," Cody replied, shivering from the water. "I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

After a few minutes, the next challenge began. Cody was still soaking wet and shivering.

"You sure you don't want to sit out?" Leshawna asked. "You don't look well."

"I think I came up with a new status aliment," Cody replied. "Maybe it can be called 'drenched'."

"Team LeafGreen, as winners of the first challenge," Chris said. "You've also won an advantage for challenge number two: helmets. You'll need them for riding a bobsled track. We can't afford bobsleds, so you're going to ride longboards in teams of two bobsled style down Chef's track and into this pool, which has been filled with water so I won't get any future lawsuits. Each team gets three runs. Fastest total time wins."

The first round began. Cody and Zoey went for Team LeafGreen, Tyler and Noah went for Team Atlas, and Izzy went for Team Millions.

"Round one," Chris said. "Team LeafGreen, ready?"

"Ready!" Zoey replied.

"R-Ready," Cody replied.

When Chris gave the signal, Cody and Zoey completed the course with him screaming in fear. They then landed in the pool.

"47.36 seconds is the time to beat," Chris said. "Team Atlas?"

"I don't know about this," Tyler said.

"Just hold on and follow my lead," Noah said. Then Chris gave the signal. Tyler and Noah completed the course with ease.

"58.49 seconds," Chris said. "Team LeafGreen still leads by a healthy margin. Team Millions?"

"Ready!" Izzy said. When Chris gave the signal, she completed the course faster than the other teams.

"45.01 seconds," Chris said. "We have a new leader. Team Millions takes round one. Now for round two."

The contestants got ready for the second round. Gwen and Leshawna went for Team LeafGreen, Duncan and Courtney went for Team Atlas, and Izzy went for Team Millions.

"You okay back there?" Leshawna asked Gwen.

"I'm okay enough to compete," Gwen answered. Then Chris gave the signal. The two friends completed the course at a good time.

"Team LeafGreen comes in at 56.28 seconds," Chris said. "Better than Team Atlas' first time, but not by much. Team Atlas?"

When Chris gave the signal, Duncan and Courtney completed the course. They were a bit slow due to the track becoming a bit unstable.

"55.16 seconds for Team Atlas," Chris said. "It'll take a miracle to get out of last place now. Team Millions, ready?"

"Ready!" Izzy replied. When Chris gave the signal, she completed the course faster than the other teams yet again.

"44.37 seconds," Chris said. "Team Millions beats their own high score and gets even further in the lead. Round three."

In the third and final round, Bridgette and Kira went for Team LeafGreen, DJ went for Team Atlas, and Izzy went for Team Millions.

**Lavatory Confessional**

DJ: I left Jamaica when I was four years old, so I know a lot about my birth home. I'm also skilled with riding longboards. This challenge is going to be way too easy.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"Team LeafGreen," Chris said. "Ready?"

"Ready," Bridgette replied. Kira happily chriped in response, then Chris gave the signal. The two friends completed the course as quickly as possible.

"53.41 seconds for a three-run combine total of one minute and 57.05 seconds," Chris said. "Good, but will it be good enough?"

When Chris gave the signal, DJ completed the course. He was MUCH faster than Izzy, impressing the other contestants.

"Team Atlas is in first place with 41.09 seconds," Chris said. "Giving them a total of one minute and 54.74 seconds. Team Millions?"

"Ready!" Izzy replied, then she took off when Chris gave the signal. However, she road over a broken board like a ramp and was launched into the air.

"Incomplete," Chris announced. "Team Atlas wins and Team Millions goes to the elimination round one last time."

* * *

Back on the plane, the contestants (who were now back in their everyday wear) were eating dinner in the dining area.

"I'm so sorry you have to go," Zoey told Izzy.

"It's okay," Izzy replied. "I already won last season. You deserve the win this time."

"Thanks," Zoey said. "See you at the finale." Then the two gal pals embraced in a farewell hug.

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris approached Izzy.

"KA-OONE!"

Seviper ran in with the other Poke-Interns following him. "Chrisss, we have a bit of a problem."

"The horse has left the barn," Yanmega explained. "I repeat, the horse has left the barn."

"And it's in the danger zone," Mime Jr. concluded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Izzy asked as she strapped on a parachute and approached the Drop of Shame.

"None of your business," Chris responded. "Just go already."

Still puzzled, Izzy jumped off the plane and headed for a boat that Billy the Intern was already on.

"Will the Poke-Interns make sure the horse is locked tight in the barn before the other contestants find it?" Chris asked the readers. "And will we ever get off this island? Find out next time right here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	12. Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon

Ezekiel and Sadie were in front of a large audience again. It was time for another installment of TDWT Aftermath.

"Good evening, eh," Ezekiel said. "I'm Ezekiel, and this is my perky co-host, Sadie."

"And we're here because we need your help to get some money for a very important cause," Sadie said.

"You're probably wondering what the cause is," Ezekiel said. "Think back to the last episode of Total Drama, when the plane crash-landed in Jamaica, eh."

"It could have been avoided if there was more cash available," Sadie said. "But Chris blew the show's budget on making sure the other contestants don't find out about the vicious beast living in the cargo hold."

"And if he and Chef don't get enough money for another fuel tank," Ezekiel said. "The remaining contestants will be stranded in Jamaica for the rest of their lives."

"We'll never see our friends again," Sadie said. "But don't worry, because we're hosting the first-ever Total Drama World Tour Telethon tonight. To donate, call us at 1-866-430-5707."

"And here's something me and Sadie wrote as a motivation to call the number," Ezekiel said.

Sadie: _This show, you have to save._  
_This show, you have to tell_  
_This show..._  
_That you ca-a-are._

Ezekiel: _Jamaica, they're trapped down in._  
_Jamaica, they can't even..._  
_Have parties..._  
_It's sure unfair!_

Sadie: _You've gotta help now,_  
_We're on the brink!_

Ezekiel: _Our friends are stuck there;_  
_And it does stink!_

Sadie: _So make a difference..._  
_In their liiiiives._

Sadie and Ezekiel: _Give us cash, or say "good-bye"!_

Sadie: _Saaaaave this show;_  
_Total Drama!_

Ezekiel: _Saaaaave this show;_  
_You know you want to!_

Sadie and Ezekiel: _Save the show that you looove._

Sadie: _Saaaaave this show;_  
_Total Drama!_

Ezekiel: _Saaaaaave this show;_  
_Please call the number!_

Sadie and Ezekiel: _Save the show with looooove._  
_And $500,000~!_

Ezekiel: _Save this show, eh._  
_Please give us the pay._  
_Give us some love with the pay._

Heather walked onstage. "That's right," she said. "You need to give us $500,000 so the plane will be able to fly again. Hi, I'm Heather. And I'm thrilled to be here tonight co-hosting with Ezekiel and Sadie."

"Excuse me?" Sadie asked.

"I'll be keeping track of the total as your calls pour in," Heather continued. "The number is 1-866-430-5707. Call now. We have gifts."

"For a donation of $25," Sadie said. "You'll get a commemorative box of Chef's Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go-Time Candy Fish Tails. Just keep in mind that only people who have a stomach that can handle anything they eat, like Ezekiel, won't feel nauseous after consuming one of the fish tails."

"And for $50," Ezekiel said. "You'll get a special commemorative Total Drama t-shirt. And you can even customize it if you're not a Chris fan, eh."

"If you get a busy signal, keep trying," Heather said. "You'll get through eventually."

However, none of the phones were ringing. Lindsay was checking the cord on her phone. "I think mine's broken," she said.

"If loyal fans like you don't start donating," Ezekiel said. "You won't be able to see any of your favorite contestants on the yearly end-of-the-season tour, eh. And that includes the fan favorite, Gwen."

"Our goal tonight is $500,000," Heather said. "And thanks to your donations, we've raised a grand total of...NOTHING?"

"Maybe the first guest will encourage her fans to call in," Sadie suggested.

"Great idea, eh," Ezekiel said. "One of her heroes is Catherine the Great and she once exposed a rival team of cheating during a field hockey game. It's Eva!"

Eva walked onstage and sat on the green couch. "Hi Eva," Sadie said. "Tell us about the gifts you brought for the callers who donate in your name."

"My pleasure," Eva replied. "You can bring them in, now!"

An intern then wheeled a large cart onstage, which was full of signed dumbbells. "These are some of the many dumbbells I brought with me," Eva explained.

"You heard her, eh," Ezekiel said. "For a donation of $100, you'll receive a dumbbell that Eva autographed. Supplies are limited, so call now."

All of the phones rang. "Wow, I didn't know I have that many fans," Eva commented.

"Actually, that might not be the case," Heather said. "Beth is telling her parents how much she misses them and Geoff is using MoviePhone."

"I'll buy two tickets for tonight's showing of Beastly," Geoff told the ticket seller.

"Which means the new fundraising total is...$203," Heather reported. "And two-hundred of that came from Justin's mom in exchange for his promise to clean all three garages."

"I live in that big of a house," Justin explained.

"But we still need a lot of money, eh," Ezekiel said. "If this show's canceled, we won't be able to see Zoey help Cody get back together with Sierra."

"Oh my gosh, Besties!" Sadie exclaimed. "That reminds me! Would anyone like to see more of the two newest segments, Zody or Not and The Creature from the Cargo Hold? If you want to see a video that might prove Cody and Zoey as a couple and another sighting of the vicious beast Chris is holding captive, call now. They clips won't be shown until the total is at least $10,000."

The phones rang again. But this time, they were all for donations.

"Keep on dialing, eh," Ezekiel said. "We know how much you liked those segments last time."

"What we have in store for tonight could affect the next episode," Sadie said.

"We just hit $10,000," Heather reported. "Now play those two segments already."

"First is The Creature from the Cargo Hold," Sadie said. "Which confirms that the Poke-Interns are having some problems controlling the vicious beast."

**Footage**

Chris was in his personal quarters with Wobbuffet in the hot tub. "Are you sure this was part of your old life?" Chris asked as he checked a watch.

"Exactly twenty minutes of relaxing in a hot tub," Wobbuffet explained. "No more, no less."

"KA-OONE!"

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the room. It looked exactly like the one Noah saw, complete with the visible red eyes. The other Poke-Interns ran in.

"You're not getting away this time," Carnivine told the creature. "Bullet Seed!" Then he fired multiple glowing yellow seeds from his mouth at a high velocity. But before the move could hit the creature, it mysteriously vanished.

"I can't believe she escaped again," Yanmega complained as she and the other Poke-Interns left.

Seviper nodded. "It'sss missstresss and her friendsss all over again," he agreed.

"Aren't you going to help the others?" Chris asked Wobbuffet.

"No more, no less," Wobbuffet repeated, getting a bit impatient.

**End Footage**

"So it looks like the vicious beast is a girl," Lindsay said. "How come Yanmega mentioned the gender?"

"Maybe the vicious beast is one of them," Trent guessed.

"Now for the Zody or Not segment," Ezekiel said. "This clip may prove Cody is starting to get over his breakup with Sierra, eh."

bFootage/b

Cody was in his swimwear, sitting on a towel on the seaside. He was applying some cooking oil to his body when Zoey walked by with Kira following her. The girl genius was in her bikini and she was wearing large sunglasses over her glasses. Cody made some kind of growling sound as he smiled.

"Pardon me?" Zoey asked Cody.

Cody cleared his throat. "I'm okay," he lied. "Just glad that I'm not wet anymore."

Kira snickered a bit. "Come on, Kira," Zoey told the Serperior. "Maybe there will be a spot for you to amplify sunlight inside your body in peace elsewhere."

**End Footage**

"Were there any responses?" Sadie asked Heather.

"There was hundreds of calls during both segments," Heather reported. "And their donations have added a whopping...$100 to our grand total."

"Our next guest might help us bring in some more cash," Sadie said. "She's very nice towards most of the other contestants and she won the million dollars last season, it's Izzy!"

Izzy walked onstage and sat next to Eva as everyone in the audience chanted her name.

"Izzy's here to auction off a special prize," Sadie said as soon as the audience calmed down. "Every donation tonight earns you a raffle ticket toward..."

"Free karate lessons," Izzy explained. "Which I will instruct in an exclusive class to the lucky winner."

Unlike the previous times, only two phones rang. "Maybe only a few of your fans are interested in learning karate, eh," Ezekiel told Izzy.

"Well, there has to be SOMETHING I can do to help," Izzy said.

"How about your animal friends?" Sadie asked.

Izzy grinned and clapped enthusiastically. "Sounds great," she said. "I miss all of them. The large number of scarabs in Egypt, the bruised panda cub from Japan, the baby seal I accidentally bumped into in the Yukon, the hungry snapping turtle from New York City that kept on nibbling my left pinkie, the featherless seagull and rabid baby goat from the German Alps, the teeny tiny monkeys that I played hand-slapping game with in Peru, the bear I ran into in Paris, the killer whale I nearly suffocated in Newfoundland, and the walrus I tripped over in Jamaica."

"Well, you're in luck, eh," Ezekiel said as several cages were rolled out onstage. "We brought in all of your buddies from the show."

"And if you want to see Izzy pet an animal," Sadie said. "Call in now."

That made the phones ring multiple times.

"Hey there, little guy," Izzy said as she petted the rabid baby goat. "I missed you SO much!"

"We're up to $50,000," Heather reported. "And I know how to get $100,000. Animals from different parts of the globe, get ready to be reunited with your friend." She then pulled a rope, releasing all of the ani-

***Lost Signal***

* * *

When the signal was recovered, the entire studio was wrecked and Sadie was nursing Ezekiel's scratched arm.

"Welcome back to the Total Drama World Tour Telethon, eh," Ezekiel said. "It's now time to check in with Heather for our new total."

"You bet, Ezekiel," Heather replied. "We're up to $300,476."

"Yaysters!" Sadie cheered. "We're almost at our goal!"

"But now that the studio's trashed," Heather explained. "We need to raise an extra $500,000 to pay for the repairs."

"I'm sure our next guest will inspire the fans to call in," Sadie said. "Please welcome the brains of the Juvie Nerds In-Training Team-Up, Harold!"

Harold walked onstage and sat next to Izzy and high-fived her. "Harold, on behalf on every fan who supports the possible relationship between Cody and Zoey," Sadie said. "Thank you."

"Glad I could help," Harold replied.

"Were you expecting to be eliminated as a result of your plan, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Sort of," Harold explained. "It was going to be either me or Izzy. At least it proved Cody and Zoey are physically attracted to each other."

"And what do you have for the telethon?" Sadie asked.

"A shout-out to my friends who are still in the game," Harold explained.

"Oooh, can I join?" Izzy asked.

"Sure," Harold replied. "It's a duet, anyway."

"Alright!" Izzy cheered. "Now let's tell our friends to win the game for us!"

Harold: _So I was voted out,_  
_But I really don't care._  
_We're here to cheer for our two friends!_  
_Don't worry about us,_  
_Just listen to our words;_  
_Please win this for the both of us!_

Izzy: _We might have got the boot_  
_And left too early!_  
_D-Skull and Courtney will work hard!_  
Same with Zoey.  
_But this cheer is mainly for_  
_J.N.I.T.T.U.,_  
_The team-up that will win this time!_

Harold: _Our friends, go beat all the rest,_  
_Win this!_  
_Our friends, go beat all the rest,_  
_Knock 'em out!_  
_Our friends, go beat all the rest,_  
_Let them see what you're all about!_  
_Oh yeah!_

Izzy: _Our friends, go beat all the rest,_  
_Not Zoey._  
_Our friends, go beat all the rest,_  
_Show your strength!_  
_Our friends, go beat all the rest,_  
_Let them see what you're all about!_  
_KICK BUTT!_

Several phones rang during Harold and Izzy's shout-out. Apparently, the fans were impressed with it.

"What's the official tally update, Heather?" Sadie asked.

"We're up to $435,000," Heather reported. "Which is less than half of our new million dollar goal?"

"Does anyone have any other good ideas?" Sadie asked.

"I was going to have Owen guess a random food while blindfolded," Ezekiel said. "But he's stuck in the hospital. There's no way he'll be on this Aftermath show this season, eh."

Suddenly, the overhead screen showed Cody and Zoey in the dining area on the plane. "Is it working?" Cody asked.

"Well, if it isn't Cody and Zoey," Sadie said, a bit surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"I used my PDA to get into the webcam line," Zoey explained. "Me and Cody are going to encourage fans to call in and help get the plane flying again."

"How are you going to do that, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Zoey positioned her PDA on a stand, then she and Cody took a step back. Kira turned on a new boombox, which played familiar music.

"By performing a song everyone probably knows," Cody explained as he took out his keyboard and Zoey took out a microphone.

"Now let's sing for the show!" Zoey cheered.

Cody: _Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

Zoey: _That's what my baby says!_

Cody: _Mow-mow-mow!_

Zoey: _And my heart starts pumping!_

Cody: _Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!_

Zoey:_ Never gonna stop!_

Cody and Zoey: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

Cody: _My baby's got her own way of talking,_  
_Whenever she says something sweet._  
_And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',_  
_Though my vocabulary's incomplete!_  
_I know it may sound confusing,_

Zoey: _Ooh!_

Cody: _Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!_  
_But I never feel like I'm losing,_

Zoey: _Losing!_

Cody: _When I take the time to translate!_

Cody and Zoey: _Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

Cody: _Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

Zoey: _That's what my baby says!_

Cody: _Mow-mow-mow!_

Zoey: _And my heart starts pumping!_

Cody: _Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!_

Zoey: _Never gonna stop!_

Cody and Zoey: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

Cody: _Well I don't know what to do!_

Zoey: _I don't know what to do._

Cody: _But I think I'm getting through!_

Zoey: _I think I'm getting through._

Cody: _'Cause when I say I love you..._

Zoey: _When I say I love you!_

Cody: _She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!"_

Zoey: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

Cody: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

Zoey: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

Cody: _Don't need a dictionary!_  
_Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

Zoey: _That's what my baby says!_

Cody: _Mow-mow-mow!_

Zoey: _And my heart starts pumping!_

Cody: _Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!_

Zoey: _Never gonna stop!_

Cody and Zoey: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

Cody: _I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

Zoey: _That's what my baby says!_

Cody: _Mow-mow-mow!_

Zoey: _And my heart starts pumping!_

Cody: _Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!_

Zoey: _Never gonna stop!_

Cody and Zoey: _Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_  
_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_  
_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means..._  
_That I love you baby, baby, baby!_  
_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

"Wow, eh," Ezekiel said. "Interesting choice in song."

"It's the most popular song on Phineas and Ferb," Zoey explained. "And I figured hearing a popular song will lead to huge amounts of donated money."

"Well, thanks for the song!" Sadie said, then the overhead screen turned off.

"Did we reach our goal, Heather?" Ezekiel asked.

"There were countless phone calls during the song," Heather reported. "And that makes our final total at..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...$1,000,000.01!"

"Yaysters!" Sadie cheered. "Cody and Zoey's duet saved the show!"

"Thanks to your support, the show will go on, eh," Ezekiel said. "So be sure to tune in next time for the continuation of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	13. Murder He Planned

After the plane was refueled, both Teams Atlas and LeafGreen were in the economy class.

"Why are we even here?" Courtney asked. "Team Atlas won the last challenge."

"I heard Chris said he needed first class for an unknown visitor," Bridgette recalled.

"Maybe it's connected to the disappearance of the Chameleon Skin," Zoey said. "It's been missing from the Multi-Purpose Charm Bracelet since this morning."

"That sounds a bit irrelevant," Cody commented. He looked a little well done.

"What happened to you?" Leshawna asked.

"I tried to learn the move Incinerate," Cody explained. "But I ended up burning myself in the process."

Courtney gave Cody a bucket of pale green goop. "Try bathing in this stuff," she suggested. "It's a special mix of green tea and bird guano."

"Doesn't that word mean poop?" Zoey asked.

"You want me to bathe in poop?" Cody asked Courtney.

"Poop that's full of healing ingredients," Courtney corrected. "I learned how to make it at CIT first aid weekend. It's gross, but it helps."

"Well, okay," Cody said. "I'll see if it works tonight."

"Hey, where's Kira?" Gwen asked.

* * *

Kira was looking for the Chameleon Skin. She approached first class when she heard a conversation between Chris and Chef.

"He's the most vicious guy I know," Chris said. "He'll take them out like a lion preying on a pack of chubby asthmatic gazelles."

"But what if he actually does 'take them out'?" Chef asked.

"Legal says we're clear," Chris answered. "And imagine the ratings. That dip will score major hits online."

Worried, Kira headed for the economy class.

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Kira," Zoey said. "Where've you been?"

Kira panicky chirped. "I think she's saying 'Phineas and Ferb, and-and Phineas and Ferb, and-and ROBOTS! Invisibility Chamber! Elephants!'," Cody translated. "I can't really tell. She's speaking awfully fast for me to understand her."

"Kira, I thought I told you using the teleporter to visit them too much would make you go a bit crazy," Zoey said.

The Serperior, however, shook her head in disagreement and continued to panicky chirp.

"Attention all passengers," Alejandro said over the intercom. "We have arrived in London. Please meet Chris at Marks & Spencer for your next challenge."

* * *

Soon, the contestants and Kira arrived at Marks and Spencer, where Chris was waiting for them in near the entrance. "Welcome to London," Chris said. "Home to loads of wicked stuff. Big Ben, the London Eye, and the sandwich stuffed with French fries known as the 'Chip Buttie'. London's also where the Royal Wedding of 2011 will take place. There won't be a challenge for today. Instead, you guys have been invited to witness this special event live instead of your TVs."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Gwen: What was Chris thinking? I wasn't interested in some big wedding.

Alejandro: Actually, Chris did receive a letter inviting the remaining contestants to attend.

Gwen: I still think something's up.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

"Before you can go to the wedding, you need to select an appropriate outfit," Chris said. "I'll pay for what you buy. Just remember: you'll be on live TV, so don't do anything you'll regret afterwards."

* * *

The contestants then went to different stores. Courtney was browsing through the Per Una designer dresses when Zoey approached her.

"Can we talk?" Zoey asked.

"Please don't tell me you never attended a formal occasion," Courtney said.

"Well, that's true," Zoey explained. "But that's not it."

Meanwhile, Noah and Cody were browsing through the Sartorial formal suits and talking.

"I have a bit of a problem," Cody said. "And it's about the concept that Pokemon mate for life."

"Are you finally falling in love with someone who isn't Sierra?" Noah asked.

"Sort of," Cody explained.

Zoey: _It's Cody, I'm so nervous;_  
_My heart's beating fast..._  
_No way to identify,_  
_This feeling I have._

Cody: _It's Zoey;_  
_I can't seem to_  
_Stand still when she's aro-ound._

Courtney: _Don't you think you love Cody?_

Zoey: Yeah right, that's insane!

Noah: _Look bro, you love Zoey,_  
_Your ex won't freak!_  
_And I know you've loved her since she came._

Cody: Okay, that's just whack.

Zoey: _I made a vow that true love_  
_Will not happen to me!_

Cody: And dude, she doesn't want to find love! 'Cause, hello? Kira was dumped!

Noah: _Since you love the girl genius,_  
_You gotta tell her the tru-uth!_

Cody: _What if she says we're just friends?_

Noah and Courtney: _Just say it anyway!_

Zoey: _If he doesn't feel the same;_  
_What Kira said once befo-ore._

Cody: _My ex called me a lizard._

Zoey and Cody: _What if it's not the same?_

Courtney: Zoey, you have to tell him!  
_You can't hold it in for long._

Noah: Cody, you have to tell her soon! At least tell her after this talk!

Courtney and Noah: _If you're not sure what to say,_  
_Just listen to your own hea-art._  
_And speak how you really feel,_  
_Or you will lose your chance!_

Cody: _But I'll get sc-rew-Rew-rew-Rew-rew-Rew-rew-Rew-rewed!_

"Are you serious?" Noah asked Cody. "You're not going to get screwed."

"Zoey said she'll help me get back together with Sierra," Cody pointed out. "Although it'll be hard to do that at this point."

"Bro, you're starting to sound like a male version of Isabella from Phineas and Ferb," Noah said.

"What happened to Kira was in the past," Courtney told Zoey. "You can't use that as an excuse."

"Plus, there's no way I like him," Zoey said. "Love is a life distraction, anyway."

"You really are starting to sound like a female version of Phineas from Phineas and Ferb," Courtney said.

* * *

It wasn't long before the contestants selected their outfit for the wedding. Chris allowed them to use the changing rooms after the purchases.

Bridgette chose a strapless sky blue gown with a bejeweled top and waist seam, with a long skirt on, and a necklace that looked like a fairy connected to a chain. Cody chose a green shirt with a tudexo-like pattern, and blue jeans. Courtney chose a tan dress with a pink floral pattern on the top straps, and bottom of the skirt. The neckline had a deep V-cut close to the breast, and 2-inch wide straps. DJ chose a navy blue tuxedo with a navy blue necktie that has silver sea horses on it, and there were pockets near the top right lapel, and the bottom of the suit's top piece. Duncan chose a grey-silver suit with a graphed undershirt, and a matching grey tie with silver sheen. It had a pocket on its right lapel, and also two more on opposite sides of the jacket's bottom part. Gwen chose a strapless dark purple dress with crimps all over, a black vine pattern on top, a black bottom skirt, a white necklace, and a transparent black shawl. Leshawna chose a strapless vivid yellow dress with a gold, silver, and yellow floral pattern on the top, and lots of extra pieces of transparent yellow fabric on the skirt. Noah chose a dark blue jacket with subtle stripes of the same color, and pockets in the usual places. Tyler chose a navy blue jacket with pockets in the usual places, and a red tie with a diamond color. Zoey chose a strapless red dress with a split in the skirt that reveals white fabric, and with a star jewel pattern. It also came with a necklace that had other parts hanging from it.

Soon, Chris took them to Westminster Abbey. "Zoey, you might want to leave Kira on the plane," he said. "There are no pets allowed during the event."

"But Kira's perfectly trained," Zoey said. "You won't even know she's there."

"Oh, alright," Chris said. "But she better not use the punch bowl for her personal business."

* * *

After many long hours, the contestants were attending the party at Buckingham Palace. Like Zoey said, Kira was well behaved among the other attendees. Zoey was having fun telling some of the guests about the time she created nanobots for her elementary school's science fair.

"...so the judges asked me if I was a little young to create nanobots," Zoey said. "I told them 'Yes, yes I am.'."

Cody was watching Zoey from nearby, smiling while drinking some fruit punch.

"Who's that brunette you're starin' at?" a male British teen asked Cody.

"Zoey Proton Crystals," Cody answered. "She's the only human who has an infinite amount of knowledge."

"Well, you must be lucky to be dating a smart beauty," the teen replied.

"She's only my friend," Cody explained. "Although I wish she would accept me as more than that."

"Then try snogging her when you get the chance," the teen suggested. "She'll realize how much she means to you and you'll hook-up with her in no time."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Cody: What the heck is a "snogging"?

Alejandro: That would be the British term for kissing.

Cody: Really? I thought it was some kind of hockey position.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Cody said.

"It works every time," the teen insisted. "You'll thank me later."

Suddenly, the lights went out. "We are having some minor technical difficulties," an overhead voice said. "Please remain calm as we fix the lighting."

The lights came back on after a while. However, DJ and Tyler were missing. Zoey found a note on the floor and she read it.

**"Missing friends, and when I'm on the loose,**  
**Go to the gate, where the guards are easy to choose."**

"I knew there was a catch behind this ordeal," Gwen said.

"Don't worry," Zoey told the other attendees. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

At the Tower of London, the contestants and Kira arrived, only to see Chris standing next to two identical manikins.

"How's the party?" Chris asked.

"Tyler and DJ disappeared after a blackout," Courtney explained.

"And I found a note on the floor," Zoey continued.

"Then it's time for part two of your challenge to begin," Chris said.

"Part two?" Duncan asked.

"This challenge involves taking part in a real life mystery story," Chris explained. "The first part was real, but the second part is my own doing."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Noah asked.

"You'll be tracking an unknown killer," Chris continued. "But be careful. He or she is after you. That's why Team Atlas is missing two teammates. Part two of the challenge involves following a series of clues through the tower complex all the way to the mystery killer. Bag him or her before he or she gets you, and you win for your team. Your second clue will be found in the changing of the guards. Your clue is hidden in the uniform of these two manikins, so one of you has to strip one of the manikins until you find it."

"I'll volunteer for Team LeafGreen," Zoey said.

"I can give it a try for Team Atlas," Courtney said.

The two girls then began the challenge as Chris left. Zoey quickly found the next clue after taking off a boot. She read the note.

**"You've done the first task, but time's on the line.**  
**Head inside, and go to where Anne Boleyn died."**

"Who's Anne Boleyn?" Cody asked.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Cody: I grew up learning about Pokemon culture, so I'm a bit clueless when it comes to Earth culture.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"Anne Boleyn is the human version of Queen Ion the Unfaithful," Zoey explained.

"Who?" Leshawna asked.

"It's part of the history of the Royal Chus Castle," Zoey said. "Home of the Pikachu family, the royal species among all Pokemon."

"Can we save the history lesson for another time?" Gwen asked. "We have a challenge to complete."

* * *

Gwen, Cody, Zoey, and Kira arrived in one of the Tower of London's rooms. Cody noticed a medieval torture rack. "I didn't know humans also built Spine-Snappers," he said.

"Dude, that's a medieval torture rack," Zoey corrected. "One of us is going to have to get stretched."

Kira approached the medieval torture rack, chirping excitedly. "She said she always wanted to try out a Spine-Snapper," Cody translated. "Even if the humans call it by another name."

"Um, wasn't Bridgette and Leshawna with us?" Gwen asked.

* * *

Bridgette and Leshawna were a bit lost.

"Do you have any idea where the next clue is?" Bridgette asked.

"I thought you knew," Leshawna replied.

* * *

As for Team Atlas, Courtney was having a problem finding the clue.

"Can you pick up the pace?" Noah asked. "Team LeafGreen probably has the third clue at this point."

"I'm working as hard as I can," Courtney responded. "It's not easy removing pantyhose."

* * *

Inside the castle, Bridgette and Leshawna were STILL lost.

"Why do I have the feeling we're being watched?" Leshawna nervously asked.

That's when the two girls were ambushed by a cloaked person.

* * *

At that point, Courtney was done with that manikin.

"A pen in its pants pocket and lint in its socks," Noah said. "That's it. No clue."

As if on cue, Duncan found the clue inside the hat. "Secret compartment," he explained.

"Did Harold told you about that?" Courtney asked.

"He learned about it from Magic Steve's Magic Camp," Duncan replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen was stretching Kira with the medieval torture rack. The Serperior, however, didn't react in pain.

"Is Kira okay?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Pokemon invented a device known as the Spine-Snapper for removing abdominal cramps and aches," Zoey explained. "Kira's probably glad to get rid of a backache that has been bugging her for weeks."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Atlas found another medieval torture rack in a different part of the Tower of London.

"Are we going to have to play Rock Paper Scissors to figure out who's getting stretched?" Noah asked.

"Nope," Duncan responded as he dragged Noah over to the medieval torture rack. "We'll use the shortest person on our team."

"I take yoga classes," Courtney said. "I could get stretched."

"Sorry, but I already strapped the volunteer to the device," Duncan said, then he proceeded to stretch Noah as Courtney cringed.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: Duncan's a good friend, but I often question his decisions. But he's still my friend no matter how sick and twisted his plans are.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

As for Team LeafGreen, Kira enjoyed being stretched. Then a compartment revealed the next clue. Zoey read it.

**"You already ate, but do it again**  
**At the room where the royals ate like kings and queens, literally."**

"That sounds like the banquet hall," Gwen said as she unstrapped Kira. "I think it's right near the courtyard."

* * *

It wasn't long before Team LeafGreen arrived at the banquet hall. "There's some kind of jewelry box on the table," Cody said. "The final clue must be inside it."

"I'll guard the door in case someone tries to sneak in," Gwen said. "You guys go get the clue and meet me out here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Atlas found the clue, but Duncan and Courtney left without Noah.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Noah called out. "I think something's nearby!"

Little did he know that the cloaked figure from earlier was approaching him...

* * *

In the banquet hall, Cody, Zoey, and Kira were trying to find the last clue.

"A gold toothpick...an emerald-studded toothbrush..." Cody said. "At least the Pokemon from the Royal Chus Castle didn't have a problem with their dentistry."

Kira then used her tail to pick up a jeweled egg, where she found the clue. The Serperior gave it to Zoey so the girl genius could read it.

**"Stuck in the mud and not knowing what to do?**  
**Answer this riddle: 'What has a two-story space, and is where you'll find me and all your friends?'"**

"That sounds like the double-decker bus," Zoey recalled.

When the three friends got outside, they realized Gwen was nowhere to be seen.

"That's unbelievable!" Zoey exclaimed. "Three of our teammates are gone! What the heck are we going-"

Cody then grabbed Zoey and kissed her. The girl genius pulled away in shock.

"Let's just get to the bus already," Cody said.

* * *

Back in the banquet hall, Courtney found the clue and read it.

"We should go to Whitechapel," Courtney said. "That was where Jack the Ripper did his killing, so it's obvious for a killer nowadays to go there."

* * *

However, Duncan and Courtney arrived at a building that WASN'T Whitechapel.

"How was I supposed to know most of Whitechapel is closed?" Courtney asked.

"Well, now we're stuck in some night club with no killer," Duncan said. "Got any other ideas?"

"Just one," Courtney replied. "We can't go back empty-handed, so we might as well catch SOME criminal for a squeeze-in."

* * *

Over at the double-decker bus, Cody, Zoey, and Kira arrived, only to see the cloaked figure waiting for them.

"I'm starting to get some Deja vu," Cody said. "Like I've seen him before."

Kira then chirped while pointing to the cloaked figure with her tail. "Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"I think Kira figured out why Chris needed first class," Cody translated. "And where the Chameleon Skin is."

* * *

Over at Buckingham Palace, Cody, Zoey, Kira, and Courtney arrived with filled sacks. The other contestants were also there.

"Congratulations," Chris told the four who just arrived. "Now please reveal who you bagged."

"And nice move back there, bro," Noah said with a pleased expression on his face.

"Y-You guys were watching the whole thing?" Cody asked.

"Every little thing," Noah said, referring to that kiss.

"Zoey was freaking out and I HAD to calm her down," Cody explained.

"But at least we caught the killer," Zoey said, revealing the cloaked figure. "And I found out where the Chameleon Skin is." The girl genius then removed it from the cloaked figure and attached it to the Multi-Purpose Charm Bracelet, revealing Seviper as the real killer.

"Geez, Chrisss," Seviper annoyingly said. "You think it wasss wissse of you to take that ssshape-ssshifting device?"

"Then who did Courtney catch?" DJ asked.

Courtney nervously cleared her throat as she let Duncan come out of her sack. "The closest thing I could come up with for a criminal," Courtney explained.

"Close, but not the right guy," Chris said. "Which is why Team LeafGreen wins today's compitish. Head on back to the elimination room, Team Atlas. First class goes to the team with the super glue-strong bond."

* * *

Over at first class, Zoey overheard Duncan talking to Courtney in the dining area.

"That was a stupid idea you had!" Duncan hollered. "You cost Team Atlas the challenge!"

"Okay, so that was a tiny mistake..." Courtney admitted.

"Just zip it!" Duncan continued. "From now on, I come up with the plans, NOT you! And just for a little reminder of what happened tonight..."

POW!

Zoey headed over to the dining area as Duncan headed for the economy class. Courtney had a black eye.

"Courtney, you really have to stop listening to Duncan," Zoey said. "He's clearly not your friend."

"But he was the only one who was there for me when I was eliminated in the first season," Courtney disagreed.

"All I'm saying is that a real friend wouldn't punch someone in the face all because of a small mistake," Zoey explained. "Just think about it the next time something like this happens again."

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris approached Team Atlas. "In the lavatory confessional, you'll find five passports," he said. "Stamp the passport of the teammate you want to send home."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Duncan: *frustratingly stamps an unknown passport countless times*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Tyler: *stamps an unknown passport after a bit of thinking*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

DJ: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: *stamps an unknown passport while crossing his fingers*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: *sadly stamps an unknown passport out of guilt*

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"You all made your decision," Chris said. "And the ones who get a doggy bag are Noah, Courtney, DJ, and..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Duncan. Tyler, you're out."

"It's cool," Tyler said as he strapped on a parachute and approached the Drop of Shame. "I might be eliminated, but at least my body is fully intact this time." He then jumped off the plane.

"And that ends the hopes of another contestant at winning," Chris told the readers. "What will happen now that everyone knows about Cody and Zoey's kiss? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama-"

"KA-OONE!"

"And will SOMEONE catch that horse and lock it in the barn already?" Chris annoyingly asked.


	14. Greece's Pieces

The contestants were finally out of their costumes from the London challenge. Team LeafGreen was in first class, relaxing like they normally do. Cody emerged from the plane's shower. He used Courtney's healing mixture to cool down from accidentally burning himself in Jamaica. Kira was using Zoey's PDA to watch a video on TooYube.

"You never told me you're a Doctor Who fan," Bridgette told Zoey.

"Actually, I enjoy watching the show on some occasions," Zoey explained. "Kira's the big fan. She enjoys watching every episode. She even wanted to make sure my parents bought the complete second season for her, but I'm not exactly sure why it's her favorite."

Kira, in response, used her tail to hold a sign that read 'Doctor/Rose 4 Evr!'. "I'm guessing that's why," Cody said.

* * *

In the economy class, Team Atlas was talking about Cody and Zoey.

"I guess half-alien humans can't control their hormones," Duncan said. "Did you see the way Cody threw himself against Zoey in London?"

"But Zoey didn't seem pleased when he did that," DJ recalled.

Noah nodded in agreement. "And my bro told me he was trying to calm her down."

Courtney was about to say something, but she quickly closed her mouth.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Duncan: Courtney knows better than to disagree with me now. She better not betray me!

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: It's so nice to know Zoey sees me as a friend, especially since Harold and Izzy were already eliminated. I wouldn't mine competing against the girl genius if we were the last two left, but I can't let Duncan know that. He would rip out my spine if he found out!

Duncan: *from outside* Found out about what?

Courtney: *in a pleasing voice while looking nervous* That you're the best buddy I ever had.

Duncan: *from outside* Yeah, I thought I heard you say that.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

In the dining area, the contestants and Kira were about to hear what Chris had to say about the challenges when the Poke-Interns barged in.

"Remain calm," Yanmega said. "The horse is somewhere in this room."

"KA-OONE!"

"She's down there!" Carnivine realized, then he and the other Poke-Interns ran into a compartment under a table. The faint sound of punches could be heard downstairs.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Chris said. "We're recreating the original Olympics, and we're heading to the birthplace of the Olympics right now in Rome, Italy."

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked. "I don't know who's giving you these facts, but the Olympics originated in Greece."

After browsing through some notes, Chris cleared his throat. Billy the Intern immediately approached the host. "YOU might wanna some info on Greece," Chris said. "QUICKLY."

As Billy the Intern ran off, Chris went over to the cockpit to tell Alejandro about a change in plans.

"Bring it on," Gwen told Team Atlas as she cracked her fingers.

"As if me and my team will lose an Olympic challenge to a team with a guy who isn't even a normal human," Duncan retorted.

Cody looked annoyed at Duncan, his fists engulfed in flames. "Dude, save it for the challenge," Zoey told Cody.

**Cockpit Confessional**

Cody: Duncan is the biggest jerk I ever met. He rigs the votes last season in order to eliminate Gwen AND treats Kira like an Earth animal. But isolating me as an abnormal human? THAT'S crossing the line.

Alejandro: You might want to control your powers before it gets out of control.

Cody: What do you mean by 'out of control'?

Alejandro: If you're not careful, your natural instincts will take control of your brain, forcing you to become a power-hungry being who wants nothing but vengeance.

Cody: At least I have friends like Zoey helping me make sure that doesn't happen.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

* * *

Soon, the remaining contestants and Kira were at the Acropolis. "Welcome to the Acropolis in Greece," Chris said. "This was home to many of the first Olympians, who, as Billy the Intern has informed me, competed naked."

Zoey looked uncomfortable by the thought of competing naked. "I-I-I don't want my body exposed to the public!"

"Calm down, smart girl," Chris said. "That was just a quirky fact, NOT an order. There's no need to be 100% accurate. Today we're going to do things a bit differently. Since Team Atlas is down a teammate and the only guy on Team LeafGreen is an alien hybrid, all of today's challenges will be one-on-one matches. Every win gets you a gold metal. The team with the most gold metals wins first class tickets to our next destination."

* * *

The first challenge took place in a maze of pillars. "Players must search through these columns and return with a gold medal," Chris explained. "First one to do so wins. So, who's goin' in?"

"I can compete in this one," Courtney said. "The other challenges might be a bit rough for me."

"I nominate Zoey," Gwen said.

"Thanks Gwen," Zoey replied as she high-fived her friend.

"Courtney vs. Zoey it is," Chris said as he gave the two girls a trash can lid. "These trash can lids will help you with the challenge since a boar-bear is wearing the gold medal. Good luck to you both."

* * *

While Courtney and Zoey were in the maze of pillars, Chris brought the other contestants and Kira to a wrestling ring. "Pancration is an ancient Greek martial art with no rules," Chris said. "The last human standing wins the gold medals."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked.

"This is a two-on-two match," Chris explained.

"I volunteer to fight for Team LeafGreen," Cody said. "I'm the strongest person on Team LeafGreen."

"I said last HUMAN standing," Chris pointed out. "Not last HYBRID standing. Which means it's Leshawna and Bridgette vs. DJ and Noah. And...go!"

{Ten Minutes Later...}

"DJ wins the challenge!" Chris announced as he gave two gold medals to DJ.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the maze of pillars, Zoey was having a hard time finding the boar-bear. Cody then approached her.

"Dude, I'm not in the mood to talk," Zoey said.

"But...it's about us," Cody said.

"So...?" Zoey asked.

Cody: _I know what you're thinking..._  
_I'm thinking it, too!_

Zoey: _Well since I am a genius,_  
_You know that is true!_

Cody: _Who knows what'll happen,_  
_But I don't have regrets!_

Zoey: For real? Or because our own friends know the whole truth?

Cody: _Oh, it's just between us!_

Zoey: _Not exactly, Team A. made a fuss!_

Cody: _We agreed to be friends,_  
_But Chris McLean..._  
_Wouldn't give us some privacy-y-y-y!_

Courtney: Those two are SO cute together! Zody is REALLY getting popular. KEEP IT UP!

Chris: Shush!

Cody: _Let's just come clean!_  
_And tell the truth!_

Zoey: _Save it for later;_  
_Look out for that bear!_

Cody: *screams* _Come on, come on!_  
_I can't use Fissure!_

Zoey: _I wish Kira spoke English!_  
_So she could help us out!_

Cody: _The boar bear's got me,_  
_And that really is lame!_

Zoey: _Don't worry Cody,_  
_I got the gold medal!_

"Team LeafGreen wins!" Chris announced. "And nice song, you two. Kind of makes me wish I made this season a musical."

* * *

The next challenge then began. "Welcome to the hurdles event," Chris said. "This is the ultimate test of speed and flexibility. Players must leap higher and higher over these hurdles while they race to the finish line. And since Gwen and Duncan are the only two yet to compete, they'll be going head-to-head."

"Peace of cake," Gwen said.

"Oh, really?" Duncan asked.

"Really," Gwen responded. "'Cause you are goin' down."

Leshawna and Bridgette: _(You're goin' down)_

Gwen: _You're goin' down when I defeat you at_

Leshawna and Bridgette: _(Down to the ground)_

Gwen: _This ridiculous challenge Chris planned_

Leshawna and Bridgette: _(You're goin' down)_

Gwen: _You'll never get a win this time around_

Leshawna and Bridgette: _(You're goin' down)_

Gwen: _You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N_

Leshawna and Bridgette: _(You're goin' down)_

Gwen: _Spread the word from town to town_

Leshawna and Bridgette: _(Down to the ground)_

Gwen: _You're goin' down, your victory is exposed_

Leshawna and Bridgette: _(You're goin' down)_

Gwen: _I could say more, but I don't wanna boast_

Leshawna and Bridgette: _(You're goin' down)_

Gwen: _Get used to butter, 'cause you sure are toast!_  
_If a teammate needs a push or a win_  
_I will try to help out the ally_  
_You think you're livin' large, but you forgot that Team LeafGreen's on top..._

Leshawna and Bridgette: _(Shoo-be-doo wop)_

Gwen: _We cannot be beat!_

Gwen: Leshawna, and Bridgette: _You're goin' down, down, down, down, down down down_  
_You're goin' down!_

The challenge then began. Duncan started to get ahead of Gwen, but...

WHACK!

Duncan hit his head on the last hurdle, allowing Gwen to reach the finish line.

"Team LeafGreen wins!" Chris announced as he gave Gwen a gold medal.

Duncan got back on his feet and approached Gwen. "You win this round, pasty-face."

Gwen responded by kicking Duncan in the chestnuts. "Like I said," she said. "Team LeafGreen's on top."

* * *

The final challenge then began. Billy the Intern brought out two sets of wings. "One person from each team must strap on the wings and take flight all the way up there," Chris explained. "Whoever snags the gold medal out of the sky wins first class passes to their team. So who's goin' up?"

"I'll do it," Cody said. "For my friends."

"Team Atlas?" Chris asked.

"Courtney," Duncan volunteered.

"And keep in mind that this is a tiebreaker," Chris said. "So please put on these Spartan battle costumes."

It wasn't long before Cody and Courtney were ready for the challenge. When Chris gave the signal, Courtney took flight as Duncan approached Cody.

"Nice bikini," Duncan said as he snickered.

POW!

Cody angrily used ThunderPunch on Duncan, knocking him out.

"This is no time for distractions," Leshawna told Cody. "Start flyin' already!"

"Yeah, get those wings flapping already!" Bridgette said.

"Dude, we'll lose if you stay there!" Zoey pointed out.

"Come on, Cody!" Gwen encouraged.

With his teammates cheering him on, Cody happily took flight and tried to catch up to Courtney. However, the wings started to molt. When Courtney's wings fell apart, Cody grabbed the gold medal using both of his feet.

"Team LeafGreen wins!" Chris announced as Cody and Courtney took off the costumes and put their clothes back on.

* * *

Over at first class, Zoey was reading a book entitled 'Chicks Dig Time Lords: A Celebration of Doctor Who by the Women Who Love It' when Cody approached her.

"I had no idea punching could hurt the fist, too," Cody said.

"I can't believe you learned the move ThunderPunch," Zoey commented, not looking up from her book. "You really are getting stronger. I bet you'll be an unstoppable force by the time this season ends."

Cody nodded in agreement as he remembered what Alejandro told him in the cockpit confessional.

* * *

In the elimination room, where Billy the Intern was standing near the Drop of Shame holding a parachute, Chris approached Team Atlas. "In the lavatory confessional, you'll find four passports," he said. "Stamp the passport of the teammate you want to send home."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

DJ: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Duncan: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: *stamps an unknown passport*

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"You all made your decision," Chris said. "But tonight, the final choice is mine. And the Drop of Shame will be taken by..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...this intern." Chris then shoved Billy the Intern off the plane and gave everyone on Team Atlas doggy bags. "As if I'm gonna let someone screw-up without getting punished," the host explained.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Duncan: That...

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: ...was...

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

DJ: ...very...

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: ...confusing.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"Will Cody still maintain his friendship with Zoey?" Chris asked the readers. "Or will his hormones make him stay loyal towards his ex? Find out right here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	15. Visiting the TARDIS

Team LeafGreen was joking around in first class. Zoey and Cody were mocking Heather's relationship with Alejandro, mainly suggesting the Latin intern could be a womanizer and what would happen if Heather found out.

Zoey: A_l, you stinker!_  
_I thought you were the one,_  
_But now our time is over!_  
_Sure, we had some great times,_  
_But I lost all of my love for you!_

Gwen: _What a loser!_

Zoey: _You're gonna get,_  
_More than a bad rep',_  
_Because you hurt me,_  
_While giving me your heirloom!_

Leshawna: _That's right!_  
_That's right!_

Zoey and Leshawna: _That's right!_  
_That's right!_

Zoey: _Let's go a little back,_  
_For me, it was love at first sight!_

Bridgette: _You two were making-out_  
_Right in the resort's hot tub!_

Zoey: _All those times you made me smile,_  
_You never loved me,_  
_All this time!_

Cody: No, you have it all wrong!

Zoey and Leshawna: _You're a stinker!_

Zoey: _I loved you,_  
_Until now!_  
_You're a user_  
_With a_  
_Downright mean streak!_

Gwen: _Such a loser!_

Bridgette and Zoey: _You're gonna get,_  
_More than a bad rep'!_

Zoey: _Because you hurt me,_  
_While giving me your heirloom!_

"Did you get the whole thing?" Bridgette asked Kira. The Serperior nodded as she turned on the recording camera.

"Thanks," Zoey said. "As soon as I make a few adjustments and tweak the voices, we'll have a hit on TooYube in no time."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Bridgette: Zoey's a great friend. Not only does she keep Team LeafGreen together, but she knows how to have fun. I can't wait to see how the video turns out.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the economy class, Team Atlas was discussing a new strategy.

"What do you think Chris has in store for today?" DJ asked.

"Probably something torturous," Noah replied. "Although I'm a bit concern about the strange roars I keep on hearing every night."

"Maybe they're connected to the shadows I see when I walk pass the cargo hold," Courtney said.

"That's obviously Chris pranking us," Duncan said. "There's no way he's holding an alien captive."

"KA-OONE!"

"Attention all passengers," Alejandro nervously said over the intercom. "Please remain calm. I am...testing some...equipment. There are some fruit in the dining area if anyone wants a snack."

* * *

In the dining area, the remainign contestants and Kira (who was wearing her translator for testing purposes) were eating some fruit (with Kira having hers put in a blender before she consumed it) as the plane started to shake.

"Did anyone hear a roar before Alejandro talked?" Zoey asked. "He sounded a bit nervous."

"Get back!" Alejandro hollered over the intercom as noises were heard in the background. "I thought Chris had you under control!"

"KA-OONE!"

The lights suddenly went out as the plane shut down...and hurdled straight towards the ground.

CRASH!

The lights came back on.

"What in uncle Arecus' name was that?" Cody asked.

* * *

It wasn't long before the challenge began. "Welcome to Area 52!" Chris said.

"Don't you mean Area 51?" Zoey asked.

"Nope, this really is Area 52," Chris explained. "That's Area 51 over there. We're just inside the border. Well, all of us except Duncan."

ZAP!

Courtney had to bring Duncan over to Area 52 so he wouldn't get zapped again.

"Now for today's challenge," Chris said. "First, the two teams must go inside Area 51 without getting caught. Next, you must locate a working alien artifact from the warehouse. The team who brings the artifact back here intact Area 52 wins. But be careful. There have been reports of police call boxes appearing out of nowhere and vanishing a few minutes later. So, good luck!"

* * *

While Team Atlas was trying to avoid the lasers, Kira helped her friends walk through the minefield with ease. The Serperior was humming a strange tune as she smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Leshawna asked Kira, who chirped in response since the translator was unable to interpret her words.

"She said she's excited to see the police call box Chris mentioned," Cody translated.

"But Chris mentioned more than one," Bridgette recalled. "I'm trying to figure out why they appear and disappear here."

"Kira, I think you've been watching that show way too much," Zoey said. "You know that's pure fiction."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Zoey: I like Kira, but she often has a hard time understanding the differences between fiction and reality.

Alejandro: But what if she's right about the police call boxes?

Zoey: Then I owe her an apology.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

* * *

It wasn't long before the two teams arrived at Area 51. "Finding a working artifact is going to be a bit tough," Chris said over the warehouse intercom. "Just make sure you don't come across the police call boxes. Women have been known to 'go missing' after going inside them."

The two teams went into different groups in order to cover more ground. Kira, however, went off on her own. She eventually came across a large portal. Curious, the Serperior went through it...

* * *

...and came across a high-tech control room. Kira was about to go back to Area 51 when the portal closed, leaving her at the control room.

"Doctor, how long have you kept a giant snake here?"

Kira's eyes widened as she smiled, immediately recognizing the voice.

* * *

Back in Area 51, Team Atlas was having a hard time finding a working artifact.

"Please tell me you found something," Duncan told Courtney.

"All I found was some alien armor," Courtney said. "It looked empty and broken."

Team LeafGreen wasn't having much luck either. Zoey was a bit concerned with Kira's disappearance.

"Kira!" the girl genius hollered. "Are you still here? Say something!"

"She's probably elsewhere," Gwen said.

"Or Chris wasn't joking with the vanishing police call boxes," Cody guessed.

"Can we worry about Kira later?" Leshawna asked. "We've got a challenge to win, and I don't see any working artifacts."

"I did come across this alien who tried to kill me," Cody said. "Good thing I burned it before it could fire its laser at me."

* * *

Both teams searched the warehouse for an hour. At that point, Courtney found a glowing cube for Team Atlas.

"Any progress?" Zoey asked her friends.

"I found a penny," Cody said.

That's when the portal activated again. Kira walked through it. "Bye guys," the Serperior told whoever was on the other side of the portal with her translator working perfectly. "Thanks for the adventure."

"Kira!" Zoey happliy exclaimed. "We were you?"

"Well, it all started when I came across this portal," Kira explained. "It actually transported me to the TARDIS. Then after The Doctor fixed my translator, he and Rose took me to when Vice Versa was recently created by the legendary Pokemon. That's where I exposed Giratina as a traitor, which led to his banishment."

"And what's that you're holding with your tail?" Gwen asked, referring to what looked like an emerald laser-pointer that had Kira's name engraved on it.

"A special Sonic Screwdriver," Kira said. "The Doctor gave it to me as a thank you gift. I was hoping it could count as a working artifact for the challenge."

"Nice work, Kira," Bridgette said. "You really are a good helper."

* * *

At Area 52, Courtney gave Chris the glowing cube.

"Nice try," Chris said. "But this is a Nintendo GameCube with a lightbulb in it."

Team LeafGreen rushed over to Chris. "Here's something I found," Kira said as she showed the host her Sonic Screwdriver. "Will you accept it?"

"You bet!" Chris said. "Team LeafGreen wins again!"

* * *

Over at first class, Kira was describing her adventure to her friends.

"So it turns out Giratina wanted everyone to live in a zero-gravity atmosphere," Kira said. "But a difference in the oxygen would have suffocated others. When I ratted him out, Lucario and The Great Mew banished him to a world that met his needs."

"Wow," Cody said. "I didn't know that was what happened. My dad told me Giratina was banished due to his violent nature."

"I guess I owe you an apology," Zoey told Kira. "I always thought the show was pure fiction."

"It's okay," Kira replied. "You're my sister-like friend. I'll always forgive you no matter what."

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris approached Team Atlas. "In the lavatory confessional, you'll find four passports," he said. "Stamp the passport of the teammate you want to send home."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

DJ: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Duncan: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: *stamps an unknown passport*

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"You all made your decision," Chris said. "And the ones who get a doggy bag are Duncan, Noah, and..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Courtney. DJ, you're out."

"That's okay," DJ said as he strapped on a parachute and approached the Drop of Shame. "I might be leaving, but at least I worked hard for Team Atlas." He then jumped off the plane.

"Will Team Atlas be able to avoid elimination again?" Chris asked the readers. "Find out next time right here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	16. Picnic at Hanging Dork

Team LeafGreen was relaxing in first class for the umpteenth time.

"The chocolate chips are still gooey," Cody said as he ate a chocolate chip cookie. "First class rocks!"

"No kidding," Kira agreed as she enjoyed her berry drink. "And it's all thanks to Zoey and her leadership. She has been keeping us together ever since the season began."

"It's going to be hard if we all end up in the final five," Bridgette said. "You guys are my friends."

"Girl, you couldn't be more right," Leshawna agreed.

"But I know we can still get along," Gwen said.

Zoey nodded in agreement. "There's nothing Team Atlas can do to change our strong bond."

* * *

Speaking of Team Atlas, they were over at the economy class.

"We have to win this challenge," Duncan said. "I'm not letting some big-brained geek beat me again."

"And how are you going to do that?" Courtney asked.

"Team LeafGreen is powerful because they get along well," Duncan said. "We need to do something that weakens their teamwork."

"I say we face the fact that Team LeafGreen is unstoppable," Noah said.

"What about Kira?" Courtney asked. "She seems to be the glue that keeps Team LeafGreen together. Destroying her will make the team fall apart."

"I like the sound of that," Duncan replied.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: I can't stand Duncan's brutal dictatorship and his control over Courtney. That jerk gives me no choice but to secretly help Team LeafGreen. Them winning should give me enough time to convince Courtney to help me vote off Duncan.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"Attention all passengers," Alejandro said over the intercom. "Please report to the dining area and wait for further instructions."

* * *

Over at the dining area, Noah approached Bridgette. "Long time, no see," he said.

"Hey Noah," Bridgette replied. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Just how much I miss my surfing goddess," Noah said. "And that I'm lucky to be dating a beauty. You have no idea how many guys wish to be in my spot."

Duncan, however, was observing the couple. "Why is geek flirting with his girlfriend?" he asked Courtney. "He'll blow our cover!"

"But he's distracting the team so you could put your plan into action," Courtney lied. "In case you didn't notice, everyone else on Team LeafGreen is watching the lovebirds."

Duncan shrugged. "It'll have to do."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Chris: *walks in* I got your page. What's the emergency?

Alejandro: *frantically presses a button* I can't activate the landing gear!

Chris: HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?

"KA-OONE!"

Alejandro: I'm guessing this so-called "horse" froze the engines.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

* * *

After some technical difficulties, the remaining contestants and Kira were at a large desert. "Welcome to Australia," Chris said. "The first part is an emu race all the way into the Blue Mountains. Whoever reaches majestic Hanging Rock first will win an advantage for the second half of the challenge. And...go!"

The contestants had a hard time trying to get on an emu. Kira helped Cody get on one using her quick thinking. Bridgette was having the worst luck.

"I think you could use some help," Noah told Bridgette, then he helped her get on an emu with ease. "And I know I'm not supposed to be helping you, but I don't like Duncan as the leader of Team Atlas."

"I don't mind you helping me," Bridgette insisted. "Duncan really is a jerk."

"Just let me know when you need my help," Noah said.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: Yeah, I know I gave Bridgette my emu. Trying to find another one should be enough to give Team LeafGreen an advantage.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

{Two Days Later...}

Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Leshawna, and Zoey FINALLY arrived at Hanging Rock, where the next challenge began.

"Teams must take turns bungee-jumping off Hanging Rock and plummeting to the bottom to grab an Australian sheep. Six sheep are marked with the team logos: three for Atlas and three for LeafGreen. The first team to sheer a sheep wins first class tickets. Team Atlas gets gardening shears while Team LeafGreen gets a battery-operated razor. However, Team Atlas has to wait for Noah to arrive before they can begin."

"Wait a minute," Kira said. "We have to sheer them?"

"Bingo dingo!" Chris replied.

Kira angrily charged at Chris and wrapped her tail around his neck.

"Kira, what was that about?" Zoey asked as she pried Kira away from Chris.

"He's using Mareeps in the challenge!" Kira explained.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked.

Cody knew what Kira was talking about, so he explained to his friends why the Serperior attacked Chris.

Cody: _Kira thought Chris said Mareep,_  
_So that's why she tried to strangle him!_

Bridgette: _I can tell why she thought that!_  
_Both of those words sure do sound alike!_

Gwen: _Please Kira, he's not that cruel!_  
_He would never ever use your kind in challenges!_

Leshawna: _He's using sheep that's only from Earth,_  
_So don't start freaking out and let us win!_

Zoey: _All he said was sheep!_  
_All he said was sheep!_  
_All he said was sheep!_  
_All he said was sheep!_

Courtney: _Sheer the sheep, but not right now!_  
_And it's all because Noah is so darn slow!_  
_We're losing ti-ime!_  
_They'll win again!_

Duncan: _Then I know who_  
_We're voting off tonight!_

Courtney and Duncan: _We can't shear those sheep!_  
_We can't shear those sheep!_  
_We can't shear..._  
_Sheep!_

At that point, Team LeafGreen were on their first sheep. Noah also arrived. "Sorry I'm late," he told Duncan and Courtney. "I took a few breaks on the way here."

The two teams worked as hard as they could. They took turns getting sheep with Team Atlas working faster than Team LeafGreen due to being short two people. Duncan, however, got a dingo instead of a sheep, which gave him an idea.

"Quick, throw me the bungee cord," Cody said.

"Think fast, mutant!" Duncan hollered as he threw the bungee cord, which had the dingo strapped to it, at Cody. Kira, however, pushed Cody out of the way...only for HER to get attacked by the dingo instead. That allowed Team Atlas to find their team logo on their sheep.

"Team Atlas wins!" Chris announced.

* * *

Back on the plane, Zoey was in the dining area trying to heal Kira, who was seriously injured. Bridgette, Gwen, and Cody arrived after a while.

"Where's Leshawna?" Zoey asked.

"She volunteered to take the Drop of Shame for us," Bridgette explained. "We didn't want to vote someone out, but Chris insisted someone from Team LeafGreen must leave."

"How's Kira doing?" Gwen asked.

"Not well," Zoey said. "She's seriously injured, but her translator is intact for some unknown reasons."

"The Doctor gave it a diamond coating," Kira explained. "Diamonds are the most indestructible mineral on Earth."

"But it's okay guys," Zoey encouraged. "We might have lost Leshawna, but that doesn't mean we can't lose the next challenge."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Chris: If you think tonight's elimination was shocking, you're going to enjoy seeing what happens next time right here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!

**End Cockpit Confessional**


	17. Sweden Sour

Over in the economy class, Kira wasn't too happy. "I can't believe Leshawna's gone all because of me," the Serperior complained.

"Don't say that," Cody said. "Duncan was the one who threw that dingo at me. Technically, it's HIS fault, not yours."

Meanwhile, Noah was visiting Bridgette. "It was nice of you to stop by," she said.

"I guess you could say Team LeafGreen is my second home," Noah said.

"But you're lucky to win the last challenge," Bridgette said. "The economy class feels a bit uncomfortable."

"I'll get something to help you feel better," Noah said.

* * *

At first class, Duncan and Courtney were eating some cookies.

"This is more like it," Duncan said. "It's good to be up here for once."

Noah then walked in, picked up some cookies, and headed for the economy class again. "And where do you think your going, geek?" Duncan asked.

"Says the guy who was okay with me hanging out with my girlfriend during the last challenge," Noah responded. "As well as wanting to hang out with his friend and girlfriend who were on an opposing team."

"Noah's right," Courtney said. "Can't you let him continue to spend some time with Bridgette?"

"Fine," Duncan said. "But he better not try anything funny."

* * *

In the economy class, Noah was sharing the cookies with Bridgette.

"Wow," Cody said. "Seems like it was yesterday I had a girlfriend and Noah was the dateless guy. It's kind of hard to believe it's now the other way around."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Zoey: Cody hasn't been the same since Sierra dumped him. Sure, he was able to easily shrug it off, but he's depressed since Noah wants to hang out with Bridgette nowadays. The least I can do is express some comfort.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

Knowing what Zoey was trying to do, Kira decided to give her sister-like friend a push. "Hey Cody," the Serperior said. "I think Zoey just sat in some gum."

"But I didn't," Zoey said.

"Can you at least check for any gum on her butt?" Kira asked Cody. "Because she obviously sat in it."

"No, I always check where I'm sitting," Zoey insisted.

Kira, however, shoved Cody over to Zoey. "Just look at her booty," the Serperior said. "Is it-?"

"Free of gum!" Zoey interrupted. "Geez Kira, you haven't been this obsessed since that Doctor Who marathon on BBC America a few months ago."

* * *

Soon, the contestants and Kira arrived at the next location. "Welcome to Sweden," Chris said.

"Chris, it's freezing out here!" Noah complained. "Did you at least bring some jackets for us?"

"Hold on a minute," Chris said as he went back inside the plane.

"Why couldn't Chris bring us to a WARMER COUNTRY?" Kira hollered. "I can't feel my tail!"

"Don't worry, I have it under control," Cody said, then he fired a beam of solar energy from his hands at the sun, intensifying the sunlight.

"Thanks," Bridgette said. "But it still feels a bit cold."

Noah gently hugged Bridgette in response. "Would you be okay if we exchanged body heat?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Bridgette replied. "Thanks Noah."

When Zoey was about to hug Cody, Kira shoved the two closer together. "Y-You're a bit close to me," Cody told Zoey. "Can you give me some space?"

Zoey took a few steps away from Cody. "Sorry dude," she said. "But Kira shoved me. I don't know why she keeps on acting like this today."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Kira: The way I see it, the sooner Cody hooks-up with Zoey, the sooner he'll stop thinking about Sierra. And when that happens, Cody will be back to his usual cheerful self.

Alejandro: Are you aware Chris doesn't want you here?

Kira: Just don't tell him I was here, okay?

Alejandro: Your secret's safe with me.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

Chris soon came back outside. "Turns out someone forgot to pack jackets," he said. "As for the reward challenge, what you see standing right next to me are two mysterious piles of Ikea tools and pieces. Your first challenge is to assemble what the finish products are. Sadly, the assembly instructions were accidentally shredded when they were put through a shredder. Anywho, the first team to correctly assemble their product will earn a big advantage in part two of the challenge. So...go!"

"I say we should lay out the pieces so we can see what we're building," Zoey said.

However, Cody, who realized what the product is, started to assemble the pieces.

"Do you need any help?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, everything's under control," Cody insisted.

As for Team Atlas, Noah picked up what looked like an arc. "Hold on a minute," he said. "I think I know what this is."

"That's great!" Courtney happily said. "I'll work on a barrier so the other team can't see us."

* * *

Within a few minutes, Cody was finished with the construction work. The result was a Viking boat that bared a striking resemblance with a Serperior. "Happy birthday Kira," he said.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Cody: It took me a while to figure out why Kira was acting strange. I can't believe Zoey would forget the birthday of her closest friend.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"Wait, today's your birthday?" Zoey asked Kira.

"Technically, it's the anniversary of the day you extracted me from that video game," Kira explained. "I can't believe you forgot this time."

"I guess competing in the show made me forgot," Zoey admitted.

Noticing the Serperior-based boat, Noah pushed aside the barrier Courtney made, revealing Team Atlas' Viking boat. "What was that all about?" Duncan asked.

"Team LeafGreen figured it out as well," Noah explained.

"That looks more like a giant wooden snake to me," Duncan said, making sure the other team heard him. Kira angrily used Magical Leaf on him in response.

"Are you okay, Kira?" Gwen asked.

"Why the heck would Duncan think Cody built a wooden sculpture of a Serperior?" Kira angrily replied. "It looks more like a boat to me."

Zoey was more than happy to explain what Kira was talking about to her friends.

Zoey: _Kira's annoyed._  
_She still hates Duncan._

Bridgette: _I sure don't blame her for her actions,_  
_But she had to defend._

Cody: _Since that dingo was meant for me!_

Gwen: _At least the wounds were worth it!_

Zoey: _And dude, nice work on the boat!_

Duncan and Courtney: _We're almost ready, to set sail._

Duncan: _Just hammering in the final nail._

Courtney: _We sure are!_

Noah: _But what you did was cruel._

Courtney: _For once, I agree with you!_

Duncan and Courtney: _But they built a huge snake!_

Zoey: _It looks like her!_

Duncan and Courtney: _We'll be back in first class!_

Zoey: _I know we'll win this time!_

Cody: _Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_

Gwen and Bridgette: _Let's win this game!_

Zoey: _Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_

"Team Atlas takes the lead!" Chris announced as he gave Duncan a small sack. "Here's your reward for finishing first."

"A bunch of rocks?" Duncan asked.

"Now, drag your ship to open water and sail north until you find Chef to receive your next instructions," Chris continued.

"Alright, you heard him," Duncan told Noah and Courtney. "Let's get this ship sailing."

Meanwhile, Cody was explaining the functions of the Serperior-based boat. "This boat has everything we need to win the challenge," he said. "A telescope for spotting the other team, a rubber tire for emergency purposes, and a licorice dispense in case someone wants a snack."

"Nice work with the added features," Zoey said. "Now let's get this boat on the water. We have a challenge to win."

* * *

It wasn't long before both teams got their boats on the water. Team Atlas, however, was the first team to reach Chef.

"First, you gotta select a captain," Chef said.

"I choose Duncan," Courtney insisted as Chef gave Duncan a Viking war helmet. A cannon was also placed on the team's boat.

"Hold on a minute," Noah realized. "The advantage must be a bag of flints, not ordinary rocks."

"And to fire out of the cannon are these cannonballs," Chris said as he gave Duncan three cannonballs. "To win this challenge, sail north to capture the red flag all the way over there or use your cannonballs to sink the enemy's ship. Good luck, captain Duncan."

As Team Atlas left, Team LeafGreen arrived. Chef placed another cannon on the Serperior-based boat as Zoey was nominated as captain.

"We're going to need some matches to light the cannon," Bridgette said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Chris said. "Good luck."

* * *

"Noah, I demand you to turn this boat around," Duncan ordered.

"But then we won't get the red flag," Noah pointed out.

"Chris said whoever sinks the opponent's boat wins," Courtney recalled.

"Fine," Noah said as he steered the boat towards Team LeafGreen.

"Of course DUNCAN wants a battle," Gwen said, emphasizing Duncan's name with disgust.

"But we don't have anything to light the cannon," Bridgette said.

"Leave that to me," Cody said, then he used a mild version of Lava Plume to fire a cannonball at Team Atlas...but he missed.

Duncan got a hit, but Cody responded by successfully denting Team Atlas' boat. Noah fired another cannonball at Cody, but Zoey took the hit for him.

"Zoey!" Cody exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me," Zoey said between gasps. "I dealt with worse pain before."

Cody then took the last cannonball and engulfed it in flames using Overheat before he fired it at Team Atlas' boat, resulting in another successful hit. Noah fired his team's last cannonball...but he accidentally break the boat's mast in the process.

"Nice going, geek," Duncan angrily told Noah.

Noah cleared his throat. "What are the odds?" he nervously asked.

"I have an idea," Courtney told Duncan.

"You mean like the last time you made our team lose?" Duncan asked.

"Not exactly," Courtney explained as she took our her Num-Yos. "This time, my plan WILL work."

As for Team LeafGreen, they were right near the flag. Kira was about to get it when...

...

...

...

...

...

CRAAAAAAAAAACK!

All that was left of the Serperior-based boat was a few pieces of wood. Duncan and Courtney high-fived each other, satisfied with their plan of using their Num-Yos to win the challenge.

"Team Atlas wins!" Chris announced. "And aside from seats in first class, they also win Swedish massages performed by a genuine-registered massage therapist."

* * *

Back on the plane, Zoey was in the dining area, laying on her back and gasping for breath. Kira was giving the girl genius some pain killers in the form of chewable pills when Cody arrived.

"Are you feeling any better?" Cody asked.

"Just fine," Zoey answered, squeaking in pain as she spoke. "Although I can't believe we lost all because of Duncan's stupid team-up."

"Well, thanks for saving me back there," Cody said. "That was brave of you to take that hit for me, although this isn't the first time I girl took a hit for me..."

Zoey immediately knew Cody was talking about Sierra. "She was very lucky to have you for a boyfriend," Zoey said. "I'll try to work on the locating satellite when the season's over like I promised."

"It's okay," Cody replied. "At least I have you for a friend."

"KA-OONE!"

Cody's eyes widened. "Did you just hear that?"

Zoey nodded in agreement. "I can't figure out where it's coming from."

Kira squinted her eyes at a dark shadow. "No way..." she whispered.

**Cockpit Confessional**

Chris: What other kinds of therapists will our competitors need before the season's over? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!

**End Cockpit Confessional**


	18. Aftermath Aftermayhem

Ezekiel was in front of a large audience again. It was time for another installment of TDWT Aftermath.

"Welcome to another episode of TDWT Aftermath," Ezekiel said. "I'm your co-host, Ezekiel, and this...is strange because Sadie isn't up here. Maybe she has a surprise for me. But speaking of surprises, that obnoxious, self-centered, 'co-host' Heather is finally gone, eh. She's off a tour to possible franchise locations and she's meeting with one special fan who won the Total Drama Favorites Contest. Now let's continue on with tonight's episode. Take it away, Sadie!"

However, nothing happened.

"Where's my sweet little piglet, eh?" Ezekiel asked outloud.

As if on cue, Sadie ran in while holding what looked like some words on a sheet of paper. "Sorry I'm late," she explained. "But as soon as I found out Heather's gone, I wrote a special shout-out just for her."

Ezekiel looked at the sheet of paper. "Nice work," he said. "But what do you say we see what Heather's doing, eh?"

"Sounds good to me," Sadie agreed.

The overhead screen showed Heather. She was covered in scratches and bruises, her left arm appeared to be charred, and her body was soaking wet with water.

"Hi Heather," Ezekiel casually said. "I guess you met the contest winner."

"That girl is a [censored] psycho!" Heather hollered as she looked terrified. "She sent her mutated pets after me!" A loud squawk was heard offscreen, making Heather cringe. "Not that giant killer penguin again-" The signal was cut off.

"Who won that contest anyway?" Sadie asked Ezekiel.

"Some girl who's name is hard to pronounce," Ezekiel explained. "She submitted an essay that listed what she thought about the show. Now what do you say we start things off with an installament of 'Zody or Not', eh?"

"I say that's a good idea," Sadie agreed.

**Footage**

Cody and Zoey were sitting in the economy class. Zoey was on a website using her PDA.

"Thank you for voting," a computerized voice from the PDA said. "Watch the season premiere next fall to see if Nedna becomes canon or not."

"What's a 'Nedna'?" Cody asked.

"It was on the season finale of The Simpsons," Zoey explained. "Homer and Marge are allowing fans to vote for or against the possible relationship between Flanders and Mrs. Krabappel. I voted for them since they really did seem happy together until he found out about her past love interests."

"Wow," Cody replied. "That's great. I hope they hook-up in the next season premiere."

**End Footage**

"Now it's time to introduce the contestants who were recently voted off," Sadie said. "He has strong fingers and his dad is a wealthy sportscaster. Please welcome Tyler!"

Tyler walked onstage and sat on the green couch.

"Next, he's the guy who once pushed a row of eighty shopping carts across the parking lot at his part-time grocery job," Sadie continued. "It's DJ!"

DJ walked onstage and sat next to Tyler.

"And our final guest volunteers three times a week at her hometown's Community Centre," Sadie concluded. "Let's give it up for the big-hearted gal pal herself, Leshawna!"

Leshawna walked onstage and sat next to DJ.

"Now before we get things started," Ezekiel said. "I was thinking about performing the shout-out Sadie wrote."

"Alright!" Sadie cheered.

"Heather, if you're watching this, here's what we think about you," Ezekiel said.

Sadie: _Here's an open letter to one heck of a great pal!_

Ezekiel: _Whose behavior on this show always makes us gag!_

Sadie: _She's a mean and nasty bee-otch,_  
_Who calls herself "your host"!_

Ezekiel: _Without the help of her boyfriend Al,_  
_Her life would be toast!_

Sadie: _She'll tell you're her BFF, when you're someone she can't stand!_

Ezekiel: _She's just so full of doggy poop, she has to double-flush the can!_

Sadie: _She bought two matching t-shirts,_  
_One size four, one size eight!_

Ezekiel: _So when she wears the bigger one,_  
_You'll ask if she lost weight!_

Sadie: _She's not the gal you think she is,_  
_So let us tell you plainly._

Ezekiel: _There's a gold tooth inside her mouth,_

Sadie: _But this mean girl isn't Blainley!_

Ezekiel: _She's a phony, scheming, weasel-nose!_

Sadie: _But this mean girl isn't Blainley!_

Ezekiel: _She steals and lies,_  
_She's not so nice,_

Sadie: _But this mean girl isn't Blainley!_

Ezekiel and Sadie: _She's Heather!_

"Now it's time to announce our big surprise, eh," Ezekiel said. "Take it away, Sadie!"

"It's the first-ever Total Drama Second-Chance Challenge!" Sadie happily explained. "Five ex-contestants from the Peanut Gallery are about to compete for a second chance at competing with the remaining seven contestants. Earlier today, each of them received a can of peanuts in their dressing rooms this morning. Most of the cans contain tasty peanuts, but five cans contain a little something special. You may now open them to see what's inside."

The ex-contestants took out their cans of peanuts and opened them. Lindsay, Katie, Beth, and Tyler found peanuts. Eva, however, found a golden head of Chris in her can.

"Looks like Eva's the first one to get a second chance," Ezekiel announced. "One down, four more to go."

While, Leshawna, Beth, and DJ found peanuts, Izzy found a golden Chris head in her can.

"The big-hearted girl who knows karate, also known as Izzy, is in it to win it!" Sadie announced. "Three more spots are still available."

Those three spots were filled by Trent, Justin (who was hit in his you-know-what), and Harold. At that point, the overscreen showed Heather again.

"You are dead meat for doing this to me, homeschooled!" Heather hollered. Suddenly, she was dragged off by what looked like a large dark blue penguin.

"Good work, Empoleon," someone said off-screen. "Kira would thank you if she saw this."

The camera then showed a girl who had long, light brown hair in a french braid, blue eyes, a light purple hair clip in the shape of a contest ribbon in her bangs. She was wearing a light red tank top with short sleeves, pink sneakers, and a pink miniskirt that went to her knees. She had a pink on one hand and a bracelet on the other hand.

"Hey, we almost forgot about a surprise guest on webcam, eh," Ezekiel said. "She's the winner of the Total Drama Favorites Contest, it's Jin Mae from Twinleaf Town!" (A/N: Who's also an OC cakedecorator created.)

"Thanks for declaring me the contest winner," Jin Mae said. "The next Pokemon Contest isn't for another three weeks, but I still like to practice."

"So, Kira seemed a little annoyed with this Mitch guy she mentioned earlier this season," Sadie said. "And since you probably met her before, can you explain to the fellow readers your point of view?"

"Well, Mitch and I actually traveled together for a few days after I saved his younger brother, Matty, from drowning in a lake," Jin Mae explained. "But most of the credit goes to Empoleon. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to save Matty in time."

"Did Mitch dump Kira prior to that, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Exactly," Jin Mae continued. "Although when I first met Kira, she was a bit rude and quick to conclude at first, but when I told her about what really happened, things cleared up."

"That's so sweet!" Sadie commented. "And thanks for coming on the show through the webcam. Hope to see you again soon!" Then the overhead screen turned off.

"Now before we get started with the second-chance challenge," Ezekiel said. "It's time for another installment of 'The Creature from the Cargo Hold'!"

**Footage**

A rat was snacking on a cracker in the cargo hold. Then, a dark shadow pounced on the rat, then approached the camera, its red eyes visible.

"KA-OONE!"

**End Footage**

"Now we can finally start the second-chance challenge," Sadie said as she showed Eva, Harold, Izzy, Justin, and Trent a giant board game.

"Each contestant will take turns rolling this giant die and move across this game board," Sadie explained. "Each square represents either a final seven competitor or one of the last five places they competed in. Each square has a mini-challenge you have to complete before you could roll again. Anyone who doesn't complete a mini challenge is disqualified. Get past the final square and answer the skill-testing question. The first one to answer correctly wins. Harold, you're up first."

Harold rolled a 4 and landed on the Sweden square. "You have to name at least one type of climate in that country," Ezekiel said.

"Peace of cake," Harold replied. "The types of climates in Sweden are cold, cloudy winters, and cool, partly cloudy summers."

"Way to go, Harold!" Sadie cheered. "You win your challenge. Izzy, you're up."

Izzy rolled a 5 and landed on the Courtney square. "You have to recite three chapters of Romeo and Juliet in complete Italian," Ezekiel said.

Izzy then recited the introduction speech in Italian.

"Due famiglie, entrambe allo stesso modo in dignita,  
In fiera a Verona, dove abbiamo la nostra scena,  
Da rancore antico pausa per ammutinamento nuovo,  
Dove civile rende le mani di sangue civile immondo.  
Da via i lombi fatali di questi due nemici  
Una coppia di amanti star-cross'd togliersi la vita;  
Tutta pietoso misadventured rovescia  
Fare con la loro morte, seppellire lotte dei loro genitori '.  
Il passaggio paura del loro amore-morte segnata,  
E la continuazione della rabbia dei loro genitori ',  
Che, ma alla fine dei loro figli, nulla ha potuto rimuovere,  
E 'ora di traffico delle due ore' del nostro stadio;  
Il che se con le orecchie paziente partecipare,  
Che qui sono mancate, la nostra fatica si sforzera di riparare."

"That's all I know," Izzy admitted.

"Sorry, but that means you're disqualified," Sadie said. "Up next is Justin."

Justin rolled a 2 and landed on the Kira square. "That doesn't even make sense," Justin said. "She's not even a real contestant!"

"But she's a part of Team LeafGreen, eh," Ezekiel explained. "Which means you have to dodge burning arrows, frozen icicles, chemical shots, and hurricane-speed wins at the same time."

However, Justin ended up failing the challenge for getting hit by all of the obstacles.

"Okay Eva, you're next," Sadie said.

Eva rolled a 3 and landed on the Zoey square. "Your challenge is to list ten facts about at least three of the starter Pokemon," Ezekiel said.

"I'll try," Eva said. "Piplup can't learn the move Water Gun unlike the other starter water Pokemon. Oshawott's final design was inspired by a sea lion at an aquarium. Snivy's typical personality is similar to French royalty. That's all I can think about."

"Looks like it's down to Harold and Trent," Sadie said. "It's now Trent's turn."

Trent rolled a 6 and landed on the Gwen square, resulting in loud cheers from Trent/Gwen fans in the audience. "Your challenge is to create a Haiku, and since this is Gwen's square, your Haiku has to highlight one of her positive atributes."

"Okay," Trent said. "I know Gwen can draw. Skilled hands for detailed pictures. She's good at portraits."

"Alright Trent!" Sadie cheered. "You're still in this game. Harold, you're up."

Harold rolled a 5 and landed on the Duncan square. "All you have to do is tell us the name of Duncan's London-based punk band," Ezekiel said.

"Der Snitzel Kickers," Harold answered. "He gave me, Courtney, and Izzy backstage passes for his last concert in celebration of Izzy winning the second season."

"You're still in the game, Harold," Sadie said. "It's now Trent's turn to roll the die."

Trent rolled another 6 and landed on the Area 51 square. "You have to dodged carefully-aimed lasers without breaking contact with the square for a whole minute," Ezekiel said.

As Trent completed his challenge, the overhead screen came back on. Heather was in a cave with an unusual-looking cat. Its head was large proportional to its body, and tufted at its ears and cheeks. Long, tapered indigo markings above its light grey, feline eyes extended towards its ears. Tapered cream markings above its eyes resembled eyebrows, and its muzzle, sporting a diminutive nose, was of similar coloration. Its neck, shoulders, back and hind paws were also cream-colored. The lower portion of its forelimbs were blue-grey, and the tip of its tail sported a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension.

"What happened, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"That psycho made her telepathic human-based pet transport me to some unknown place," Heather explained. "I might be stuck here for my whole life, but at least I have Neko here keeping me company." The overhead screen turned off.

"Guys, I'm done with the mini challenge," Trent said. "What's the skill-testing question?"

"What is Gwen's favorite band?" Sadie asked.

"The Gothic Mind Explosion," Trent correctly answered. "I gave her one of their recent albums for her birthday this year."

"Congratulations, Trent!" Ezekiel announced. "You get a one-way ticket to the Total Drama plane!"

"That's our show for today," Sadie said. "Heather won't be back for a while and Trent will be reunited with Gwen very soon. Talk about a lucky break."

"The next installment will be located at the top-secret finale location," Ezekiel said. "Where we'll show you a sneak peak at the upcoming challenge for the final two. So stay tuned to see what happens next on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	19. Niagara Lovers

All of the contestants were sleeping on the plane, worn out from the previous challenge. In the economy class, a rat approached a piece of cheese. However, the rat was killed by a dark shadow with glowing red eyes.

"KA-OONE!"

Noticing the sleeping contestants, the shadow ran back to the cargo hold.

"Please Dr. Feelbetter..." Zoey muttered in her sleep. "Help me fix Cody's relationship with Sierra..."

**Dream Sequence**

_"Today on Dr. Feelbetter," an overhead announcer said. "'I want to give you a second chance at love.' And now, Dr. Feelbetter!"_

_"Did you ever wonder what would happen if you dumped your love interest because of his or her family history?" Dr. Feelbetter asked. "Well, that's precisely what happened to our first guest, Sierra Quince. Ms. Quince, share with us your thoughts."_

_"Cody's a half-lizard hybrid," Sierra said. "I don't want to date someone who isn't a normal human."_

_"Ah, I see," Dr. Feelbetter said. "And this species issue is what led you to dump Mr. Anderson."_

_"Exactly," Sierra replied._

_"Come on, Sierra," Cody begged. "You could learn something from Zoey. She sees me as an equal."_

_"Mr. Anderson, w__hat if I were to tell you Ms. Crystals is backstage right now?__" Dr. Feelbetter asked._

_"She is?" Cody asked in alarm. "Sierra, I had no idea she was going to show up!"_

_"Ladies and gentleman, Zoey Crystals!" Dr. Feelbetter announced. Zoey walked onstage and sat next to Cody._

_"Are you aware he's not a normal human?" Sierra asked Zoey._

_"I don't really care," the girl genius explained. "I see Cody as the greatest male friend I ever had no matter what species he is."_

_"Thank you for your comment, Ms. Crystals," Dr. Feelbetter said. "Mr. Anderson, tell Ms. Quince how you feel."_

_"Sierra, I'm so sorry I hurt your feeling when my secret was revealed," Cody said as he approached his ex-girlfriend. "If you give me another chance, I promise to not let my family background get in the way of our relationship. What do you say?"_

_"Well, what do you say, Ms. Quince?" Dr. Feelbetter asked._

_After a bit of thinking, Sierra smiled and got up from her seat. "Oh, alright," she said._

_Zoey smiled as she watched Cody happily kiss Sierra, glad the couple was reunited._

**End Dream Sequence**

"Hey Zoey," Cody said. "Wake up. The plane landed."

Zoey woke up with a smile on her face. "Really?" she asked. "I was having such a great dream, I didn't even notice."

* * *

The remaining contestants and Kira were standing near a waterfall. "Welcome to Niagara Falls," Chris said. "The fall's the jewel of Canada's crown, and one of the top ten natural wonders of the world. It's also known for it's fabulous casino: Fallsview Casino Resort. We'll be heading over there for the first part of the challenge."

"Oh man! Seriously?" Duncan happily asked.

* * *

"Seriously?" Duncan annoyingly asked.

"Since I don't want anyone to reenact scenes from The Hangover," Chris explained. "The challenge had to be moved from the gambling floor to the casino concert hall. But before we get started, I have an announcement to make. Last time on Ezekiel and Sadie's Aftermath show, they had a second-chance challenge, where someone from the Peanut Gallery can score a spot back in the game. And we're about to welcome the winner right now."

"Is it Katie?" Zoey asked. "Or Izzy?"

"Izzy returning wouldn't be so bad," Duncan said.

"I hope it's Harold," Courtney said.

"He's skilled at riding a skateboard and wants to get a motorcycle license," Chris said. "Here's...Trent!"

Trent walked over to the other contestants. Gwen happily hugged him as Zoey, Cody, Bridgette, and Leshawna cheered in support.

"So which team am I on?" Trent asked Chris. "I hope it's LeafGreen."

"You're on your own," the host explained. "Because as of right now, there are no more teams, which means Kira's back to being Zoey's sidekick."

"Who care about teams?" Duncan asked. "The Juvie Nerds In-Training Team-Up is still together."

"Well guys, it was nice working with you," Zoey told Gwen, Bridgette, and Cody. "May the best contestant win."

"Since we're in the honeymoon capital of the world," Chris said as the Poke-Interns got out a giant slot machine. "I thought it'd be cool to drop some arranged marriages on you. Each guy pulls the lever to win a wife he'll team-up with for the challenges."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Zoey: I can't believe this! I'm almost done with the locating satellite when Chris comes up with this crazy challenge! I hope Cody stays focused on his ex-girlfriend throughout the game.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, and Zoey got inside the slot machine. "Noah, you're up."

Noah pulled the lever and got...Gwen. However, he wasn't pleased with his choice. "I'm not working with her," he protested. "I see her as a friend, but I don't want to go all romantic on her."

"Then I'll work his her," Trent told Noah. "Can't blame you with the thought of accidentally kissing another girl."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Alejandro: *is apparently on the phone with Ezekiel* Yep, everything's going according to plan with Trent and Gwen. Thanks for letting me rig the second-chance challenge so Trent would win.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

"Cody, you're next," Chris said.

Cody pulled the lever and got...Zoey. "Well, Courtney isn't my type and Bridgette already has a boyfriend," Cody said. "Competing with my best female friend will have to do."

"No kidding," Zoey agreed. "I'd rather compete with my best male friend instead of a skull-wearing jerk or someone who already has a girlfriend."

Duncan went up next. He pulled the lever and got...Kira?

"Whoops!" Chris said. "She must have went in the slot machine by mistake."

"I hope so," Kira said as she glared at Duncan.

"Duncan, try again to see who your real partner is," Chris said.

Duncan pulled the lever again and got...Courtney. "Alright, I hit the jackpot!" Duncan cheered.

"This means Noah gets Bridgette," Chris said. "I can see the guys are all happy with choices."

* * *

The contestants arrived at an obstacle course. Their were four different dresses on the other side. The first dress was black with the neckline being heart-shaped, going a few centimeters above the breasts and puffy straps that go over the shoulders. The bottom was just below the knees. The second dress was white with false diamonds on top and very was puffy on the bottom for the skirt, which reached to the ankles. It was also strapless, with a zipper in the back and the neckline was just above the breasts. The third dress was white and had straps that were at least three inches wide, and the bottom was right to the feet. The fourth dress was white with think straps, and a light, flowing skirt. It also have a pale green satin sash around the waist.

"Because a good marriage is based on trust and the ability to argue louder than your spouse," Chris said. "Each groom will use a megaphone to guide his blindfolded bride safely to her gown. Only girls with a dress continue with their partners. Go!"

"Are we still in this together?" Courtney asked.

"Trust me, they'll be nothing funny about this," Duncan replied. "Now walk three paces straight ahead and be careful of the mud pool on your left."

"Gwen, walk a little to your right," Trent said. "Then left after six paces."

That allowed Gwen to arrive at the first dress with ease.

"Come on, Zoey," Cody said. "I said head straight and turn right after ten paces! Why aren't you moving?"

"I freak-out when I don't know what's in front of me!" Zoey fearfully explained.

"You're about to walk into a cake," Noah told Bridgette. "Turn right."

"Thanks for the heads-up," Bridgette said as she avoided the cake.

"You're doing great," Duncan told Courtney. "Now walk two paces to your left, then five paces straight ahead."

"Thanks!" Courtney said, realizing she arrived at the fourth dress.

It wasn't long before Bridgette arrive at the second dress. "Time to move on to the next challenge," Chris said. "Too bad Zoey's out of the game."

Not wanting to be disqualified, Cody decided to cheat a bit. He glowed yellow and he reached his hand out to the obstacle course. The ground cracked and shifted, adjusting the obstacles. "Head straight until you hit something," Cody told Zoey. "Trust me. You won't walk into a mud pool."

Zoey took a deep breath and walked straight ahead. Thanks to Cody, she walked passed a pool full of piranhas, a cannon filled with confetti, and a cake. The girl genius then arrived at the third dress.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Cody: Earth Power allows the user to shift the ground underneath the target...or it can be used to remove any possible obstacle so your partner can get to the wedding dress with ease.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

Chris gave the girls time to put on their dresses. When Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen were done, Zoey was still inside the changing room.

"Are you okay in there?" Cody asked Zoey.

"I'm coming," Zoey said as she emerged from the changing room. "How do I look?"

Cody smiled widely. "Y-Y-You look..." he stuttered. "So..."

"So...what, exactly?" Zoey asked.

Cody: _Zo-Zo-Zo-Zo-Zoeytastic is the word,_  
_Your hot bod' is your game,_  
_Invading all TVs with your hourglass-shaped frame!_

Zoey: _Always the ugly stepsister,_  
_Never the fair princess!_

Cody: _Your silky ha-air!_  
_Your chocolate ha-air!_

Zoey: _Haven't I said this before?_  
_I'm no princess, that's for sure!_

Cody: _You're so princess material,_  
_That you'd been great in that challenge for sure!_  
_Zo-Zoeytastic!_  
_Y-You are so sexy!_

Zoey: _Just listen to me_  
_Cody!_  
_Always the ugly stepsister,_  
_Never the fair princess!_  
That's my policy!

Cody: _You're Zoeytastic!_  
_Y-You're so sexy!_  
_Your choco-_

Courtney: Zody sure is getting popular!

Zoey: WHAT? What was that, Courtney? "ZODY"? What do you mean? Did you forget about what Kira said back in Paris? Because of that incident, I vowed to never fall in love, even though Sierra ended her relationship with Cody!

Cody: _It's a fact that you're so sexy,_  
_Since you are Zoeytastic!_  
_Your silky hair,_  
_You have great chocolate ha-air!_

"Okay..." Zoey replied.

"Anyway," Cody said as he put a daisy corsage on Zoey's left wrist. "We better go see what Chris has in store for the next challenge."

* * *

The next challenge took place outside the waterfall. "I'd like to call this next challenge 'Til Death Do You Part," Chris said. "Each groom has to carry his bride across the gorge, and then, you have to successfully clear customs. First pair to do so wins invincibility and a pimped-out wedding reception in first class. Any questions?"

"What if my bride is terrified of heights?" Cody asked as Zoey was clinging to a poll.

"Then you're going to have to figure out how to help her out," Chris answered.

"Hey Trent," Duncan said. "If you help me vote off Bridgette, I'll let you choose who should go next."

"Don't you have a challenge to complete?" Trent responded.

"Fine," Duncan said as he picked up Courtney in his arms. "Come on, Courtney. Let's win this." He then carried her across the tightrope.

"Come on Zoey," Cody said as he picked her up in his arms. "We have a challenge to win."

"That's a long way down..." Zoey commented.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Cody: I noticed Zoey seems to like it when I sing. So as long as I sing to her during the challenge, she'll be focusing on my voice instead of the high drop.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

Cody sang to Zoey as he walked her across the tightrope.

_"All throughout history men fall in love with women  
You want to know why, well, let's start from the beginning  
I've come to set the record straight  
I've come to set the record straight  
From scientific propagation of the species  
To poets and philosophers, your Baudelaires and Nietzsches  
I've come to set the record straight  
I've come to set the record straight  
But if you're asking for specifics  
Well this isn't hieroglyphics  
If you want to know sincerely  
Listen up, I'll tell you clearly  
What I like about you is  
Your gentle and sweet heart..."_

Meanwhile, Noah was carefully carrying Bridgette across the tightrope.

"Don't worry," Noah said. "I'll never drop you."

"Thanks," Bridgette replied as she relaxed. "I'm so glad we're competing together in this challenge."

"We need to vote off Bridgette," Duncan told Courtney. "If Noah's going to be a part of our team-up, we can't let him get distracted."

"That's crazy," Courtney said. "He'll be too depressed to compete if she's gone."

However, Duncan accidentally slipped off the tightrope. Meanwhile, Cody was still singing to Zoey.

_"I've come to set the record straight_  
_I see you still don't get it  
But you really shouldn't sweat it  
I'll say one more time with feeling  
Here's the reason you're appealing  
What I like about you is  
Your knowledge with no end  
What I like about you is  
Your kind personality  
What I like about you is  
The beauty you can't see"_

At that point, Cody safely arrived at Chef's booth. "Please answer these questions," Chef said. "What is Canada's capital?"

**Lavatory Confessional**

Cody: You know how I said I'm clueless when it comes to human culture? That also includes just about everything about Canada, which is a bit ironic now that I think about it.

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Zoey: As a New Yorker who never left the border until I won the Total Drama Fanatics Contest, I have absolutely no knowledge of other countries, including Canada.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"Um...do you know what it is?" Cody asked Zoey.

"I think it's Ottawa," Zoey guessed.

"Correct," Chef said. "What leaf is on Canada's flag?"

"I know the red and white stripes on the American flag represent the original thirteen colonies," Zoey said.

"Really?" Cody asked. "I thought they represent the thirteen amendments in the Constitution."

"You must go back to the other side and try again later," Chef said.

Cody then walked back across the tightrope. But before he could sing to Zoey, he came across Noah and Bridgette.

"After you," Noah told Cody.

"No, you can go first," Cody replied.

"No seriously, I insist you should go first," Noah said.

"I want you to win this challenge," Cody said. "You're still my bro."

However, when the two tried to walk around each other, they accidentally fell off the tightrope. Then Trent walked across the tightrope while carrying Gwen bridal-style. He soon made it over to Chef's booth.

"Ottawa," Gwen said.

"The maple leaf," Trent said.

"The Schooner Bluenose," Gwen said.

"Butter tarts," Trent said.

"Beavers," Trent and Gwen said in unison.

"Wow, you've got them all right," Chef said. "You may now pass."

Trent walked off the tightrope and let Gwen get back on her feet. "Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Smiths," Chris said, referring to Trent's last name. "You'll be traveling together in first class and you both won invincibility."

* * *

Back on the plane, the girls went back in their usual outfits. Zoey was doing that using the lavatory confessional with the camera off.

"Are you done in there?" Cody asked.

"Sorry," the girl genius replied as she walked out of the lavatory confessional. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, I do," Cody replied.

Courtney, who was nearby, clapped. "Congratulations you two."

"For what?" Zoey asked.

"During the challenge, you both indirectly said Canadian marriage vows," Courtney explained. "When Cody said 'I do', he made the marriage official. Plus, I witnessed the whole thing, so I offer my best wishes to the newlyweds."

"WHAT?" Cody and Zoey exclaimed in unison.

Duncan walked pass the group with some passports in his hand. "What did I miss?" he casually asked.

"Why are you holding passports?" Cody asked.

"None of your business," Duncan responded. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for tonight's elimination ceremony."

Realizing what was going on, Cody and Zoey rushed over to Chris' private quarters.

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "In the lavatory confessional, you'll find six passports," he said. "Stamp the passport of the teammate you want to send home."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Gwen: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Zoey: *stamps Duncan's passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Trent: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: *sadly stamps Bridgette's passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Cody: *stamps Duncan's passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Bridgette: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Duncan: *covers the camera lens with his hand*

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"You all made your decision," Chris said. "And the ones who get a doggy bag are Courtney, Cody, Zoey, Noah, Gwen, Trent, and..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Bridgette. Duncan, you're out."

"Why am I leaving?" Duncan asked. "Bridgette should be the one to go!"

"Not exactly," Chris explained. "Cody and Zoey told me you were going to rig the votes so Bridgette would leave, so you're disqualified for cheating."

Duncan strapped on a parachute and approached the Drop of Shame. "It's all up to you, Courtney," he said. "Go ahead and win this for our team-up." He then jumped off the plane.

Realizing she was the only person on the Juvie Nerds In-Training Team-Up left, Courtney left the elimination room with tears streaming down her face.

"If you think that was harsh," Chris told the readers. "Just wait 'til you see what happens next time right here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	20. Chinese FakeOut

Over in Chris' private quarters, he was shocked by an unexpected guest.

"What are you doing in my hot tub?" Chris asked Kira. "It's for hosts only!"

"Just a little payback for all that you did to me this season," Kira casually responded. "And FYI, this hot tub isn't plugged in."

"Just get out of my hot tub already!" Chris hollered.

* * *

Trent and Gwen were happily sharing the wedding cake Chris gave them in first class.

"This is the best cake I ever had," Trent said.

"I couldn't agree more," Gwen replied.

* * *

Over in the economy class, Cody and Zoey each received messages from their families about their accidental wedding.

"My parents are working on a reception party for after the season," Zoey said.

"That's nothing," Cody said. "My dad asked Queen Samantha to construct a statue of us as a wedding present."

"I just can't believe Canadians have an unusual way to tie the knot," Zoey said. "Back in America, marriages had to require a marriage certificate, rings, and paparazzi photos."

"And I didn't touch tails...or butts in this case...with you," Cody agreed. "Back on Vice Versa, the touching of 'tails' symbolized the bond between a male and female Pokemon who agree to be mates for life."

"Really?" Courtney asked. "Pokemon sure do have a unique culture."

* * *

It wasn't long before the remaining contestants and Kira arrived for the next challenge. "Welcome to China," Chris said. "For our first challenge, we provided a selection of vehicles to race to our mystery destination. Ready...set..."

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. Chris answered it. "McLean here," he said. "Yeah, I'm tryin' to do a show here. Yep. Yeah, can we do this later? Okay, fine!"

Mistaking Chris' words for a sign to start the challenge, the contestants each chose a transport method. Trent and Gwen decided to take turns with the rickshaw, Bridgette chose the bicycle, Noah chose the skateboard, Courtney chose the athlete's pogo stick, and Cody chose the donkey.

"Are you okay walking?" Cody asked Zoey.

The girl genius then activated what looked like small rockets that were on the bottoms of her shoes. "These are Hover-Skates," she explained. "They're a combination of roller skates and hover shoes. This challenge is going to be a piece of cake."

* * *

With the vehicles selected, the contestants raced along the Great Wall.

"Nice work on the skateboard," Bridgette told Noah.

"Thanks," Noah replied. "You're not doing bad yourself, either."

While this was going on, Kira headed over to what looked like a small hut, something Zoey didn't notice since she was too busy with the challenge. However, the girl genius stopped when Courtney was trying to get her athlete's pogo stick out of a crack.

"Why are you over here?" Courtney asked. "Can't you let me deal with this on my own?"

Zoey, however, responded by using her PDA to play a clip of Courtney from after Duncan's elimination last night. She stretched her underwear over her head before she sang Take Me Out to the Ballgame while doing The Running Man. "This doesn't look like the confident gal who's been a tough competitor this season," Zoey commented. "What happened?"

Courtney sighed as Zoey put her PDA back in the Storage Cylinder. "It's all because of what happened in the first season," Courtney explained. "I've been feeling weak ever since Chris embarrassed me with that pool filled with green gelatin. Duncan, Harold, and Izzy helped me out with the challenges, but now that they're gone, I feel like stamping my own passport and taking the Drop of Shame."

Zoey then got the athlete's pogo stick out of the crack. "You still have me," the girl genius replied. "You should know that I see you as a friend. If you need anything, let me know so I can help you out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira was talking to the owner of a Chinese tea store about what happened in Niagara Falls.

"But Cody refuses to move on since Pokemon mate for life," Kira explained. "And he looks so happy with Zoey. Is there anything I can do to make sure they get together peacefully?"

"You need Love Tea," the tea store owner explained as she gave Kira a tea bag. "More she drinks, more he loves her."

* * *

At the finish line, Gwen and Trent were the first ones to arrive, followed by Noah, Courtney, Cody, and Zoey. Chris then rang the gong.

"The first half of the challenge is over," Chris announced. "Anyone who made it across the finish line will now participate in the second half."

Kira then arrived, secretly carrying the teabag. "There you are," Zoey told the Serperior. "Where were you?"

"I got a bit lost," Kira lied, wanting to keep the Love Tea a secret.

* * *

The next challenge took place in a Chinese restaurant. "You'll be enjoying authentic Chinese delicacies," Chris explained.

"Piece of cake," Cody said. "I ate about a dozen Wontons during my family's last New Year's party. I was sent to Mother Blissey's Medical Center afterwards, but I guess consuming them a second time won't get me ill."

Chris then answered his ringing cell phone again. "Yo, it's McLean," he said. "Yeah...I'm tryin' to make a show here."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Cody: I don't think I can stomach the eating challenge. That New Year's incident was when my dad decided I should only eat food made on Vice Versa.

Alejandro: Don't worry. I'm sure things will turn out well for you.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

It wasn't long before Chris hung up his cell phone. "You have to eat each bowl of food and open your mouth to prove you consumed it," the host explained. "If you're the last one to finish or you faint due to a queasy feeling in your stomach, you go sit with Bridgette on the loser bench."

Chef handed out the food. They were small greyish squares, but Cody's looked like a cubed Rice Ball. Zoey took out a Poland Spring water bottle in order to consume the food with ease, not knowing Kira put some Love Tea in the drink.

Chris: _A little Chinese lesson for you._  
_Manmanchi means enjoy your meal._

Trent, Cody, Gwen, Zoey, Noah, and Courtney: _Manmanchi it's no raw deal._

Gwen: Is it roasted eel?

"It's donkey meat," Chris explained. "Local delicacy."

Cody stood up in alarm. "Ace, where are you?" he asked. "Fart if you can hear me!"

After hearing a fart from outside, Cody happily ate his 'donkey meat'. "This tastes better than I thought," he said.

"Drop something," Noah said, his bowl empty. At that point, Courtney and Trent were also done.

"It's a bacon double cheeseburger..." Zoey muttered to herself. "Bacon double cheeseburger..." That allowed her to easily consume her food.

"Gwen, you're out," Chris said. "Loser bench!"

The remaining contestants received the next food. They were fat worms, but Cody's looked like slightly bigger Brown Gummis.

Chris: _Manmanchi means bon appetite._

Trent, Cody, Zoey, Noah, and Courtney: _Manmanchi what do we have to eat?_

Trent: They're still moving around!

"Live mealworms," Chris explained. "Local delicacy."

While the others were disgusted, Cody happily ate his 'live mealworms'. "This tastes like the drinks I had in Treasure Town," he said.

"Oops," Noah said, his bowl empty again. "I dropped something again."

The ones who also finished were Courtney and Zoey.

"Trent, you're out," Chris said. "Loser bench!"

The remaining contestants received the next food. They were dried starfish on a stick, but Cody's looked like a starfish-shaped olive-green Poffin.

Chris: _Manmanchi is dinner for four._

Cody, Zoey, Noah, and Courtney: _Manmanchi we've got room for more._

Courtney: _I think I'm nearly done for._

"Starfish on a skewer," Chris explained. "Local delicacy."

Like the other two times, Cody happily consumed his food. "Why is everyone disgusted?" he asked. "This stuff tastes delicious!"

"I don't know why I keep on dropping stuff today," Noah said, his bowl empty again.

"Bacon..." Zoey muttered to herself. "Bacon..." Fortunately, that was enough for her to digest her food.

"Courtney, you're out," Chris said. "Loser bench!"

The remaining contestants received the next food. They looked like green-colored gravy mixed with a purple squid, but Cody's looked like crushed Micle Berries mixed with Purple PokeBlock.

"Yeah, we don't even know what that's called," Chris admitted. "It ain't right whatever it is."

Chris: _Manmanchi don't get the squirts._

Cody, Zoey, and Noah: _Manmanchi we'd rather eat our shirts!_

"Hold on a minute!" Gwen interrupted. "Why does Cody's food look different?"

"But it's the same as the others," Cody admitted.

Chris' cell phone rang again and he answered it. "Listen MAN..." he said.

"And why does Noah keep on dropping stuff when he's eating?" Gwen asked.

Zoey looked at the Storage Cylinder. "I have a better question," the girl genius said. "Why is there food in the Storage Cylinder?" She then took out all of the food Noah claimed to have eaten.

"Chris, you may want to take a look at this," Gwen said.

"Yeah okay," Chris said, talking to who was on the other line. "Budget, blah blah blah... What am I supposed to do?"

"Stop talking to whoever's on the phone," Gwen replied as Chris hung up his cell phone. "Noah's secretly putting his food in Zoey's Storage Cylinder," Gwen continued. "While Cody's eating something that doesn't look like what the others are eating."

Chef sighed. "I didn't want the hybrid's father to burn my house," he said, implying that he was giving Cody Pokemon food that looked like the other servings.

"Listen, we gotta wrap this up," Chris said. "So, here's the dealio. One last round. Whoever wins has invincibility in tonight's vote, and he or she gets to take a person of their choice up to first class with him or her. But first, I need to clear things up with the cheaters. Chef, please give Cody a different bowl of food. Zoey, make sure Noah doesn't sneak his food into your little storing device."

As Cody was given the gravy-squid food, Zoey kept her eyes on Noah, not wanting him to cheat again.

Cody, Zoey, and Noah: _Manmanchi, manmanchi._

Chris: _They love to eat on The Yangtze._  
_Manmanchi, manman..._  
Wha-?

(Noah faints, Cody uses Mud Shot on Chris, and Zoey eats her bowl of food without flinching.)

Zoey: _Cody, my BMF, is_  
_In first class with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

* * *

Back on the plane, Bridgette was in the cargo hold with Trent.

"Are you sure about this?" Bridgette asked.

"Ezekiel and Sadie have been talking about a strange creature on the Aftermath show," Trent explained. "If there really is a vicious beast Chris is hiding from us, we need to warn the others-"

"KA-OONE!"

Bridgette and Trent gasped at the sight of the creature. "No way," Bridgette said. "That looks like...!"

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "In the lavatory confessional, you'll find six passports," he said. "Stamp the passport of the teammate you want to send home."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Bridgette: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Cody: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Gwen: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Trent: *stamps an unknown passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Zoey: *stamps an unknown passport*

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"You all made your decision," Chris said. "And the ones who get a doggy bag are Gwen, Courtney, Noah, Zoey, and Cody."

"Does this mean I have to compete in a tiebreaker against Trent?" Bridgette asked.

"Not exactly," Chris explained. "The producers are breathing down my neck and I'm gettin' a lot of lack-on-this-budget stuff, so I was thinking about having the both of you leave." The host then each gave Bridgette and Trent a parachute and shoved them off the Drop of Shame.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: Note to self...

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Gwen: ...make sure Chris gets his comeuppance by the time this season ends.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"What will happen now that the two loser found out about the horse?" Chris asked the readers. "Join us next time to find out on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	21. The Aqua Lioness

In the economy class, Courtney was trying to figure out where the strange roar was coming from.

"What are you looking for?" Gwen asked.

"Harold suspected a strange creature keeps on making that roar," Courtney answered. "But I don't hear it like I normally do today."

"A strange creature?" Noah asked.

Courtney took out a notepad, which showed a rough sketch. "This is what Harold thought the creature looks like," she explained. "I think it looks like large wolf or a snow leopard."

"Well, whatever it is, it must be gone," Gwen guessed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody, Zoey, and Kira were relaxing in first class. Upon the girl genius' suggestion, Cody and Zoey were reenacting the flash mob dance from Modern Family. (h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 7 7 O 6 I r D Y B B I)

**Lavatory Confessional**

Zoey: Every Wednesday night, I would watch Modern Family with my mom. It's kind of a tradition with me. My favorite scene is the one when the two guy friends go to a mall and one of them participates in a flash mob. I've been wanting to reenact that dance sequence ever since I first saw the episode.

**End Lavatory Confessional**

* * *

The contestants and Kira were soon in a vast desert. "Welcome to Africa," Chris said. "The first challenge is a combination of soccer and cricket. Each player must run one at a time to the starting line to that pile of African plums. Grab as many as you can carry and run back. And you'll be doing all of this while your fellow competitors pummel you with soccer balls."

"That doesn't sound painful," Kira commented.

WHACK!

"Next, take the plums you brought back and whack 'em with the cricket bat to smash those gourds open," Chris continued after he threw a soccer ball at Kira. "Whoever cracks their gourd open first that will be VERY helpful in the next challenge."

Zoey went up first. She successfully grabbed a large handful of plums despite getting pummeled a few times. The same thing happened to Cody, only he wasn't affected by the soccer balls. Noah, however, was hit by both Gwen and Courtney at the same time. Gwen was hit, but that didn't stop her from completing the challenge. Courtney managed to dodge all of the soccer balls as she grabbed several plums.

The next part began. The contestants whacked the gourds as hard as they could. Gwen successfully opened a gourd, followed by Courtney, then Noah.

"The next challenge is a genuine African safari," Chris explained as a large crate was dragged out. "And the prey is the most dangerous and carnivorous animal of all: the Aqua Lioness."

Chef opened the crate, revealing the 'Aqua Lioness'. It was an elegant, slim, blue cheetah-like creature with white diamond-shaped spots and a white underside. It had a purple, cape-like mane that resembled a northern aurora and two white streamer-like tails. It had a hexagonal, aquamarine-colored crest on its forehead, red irises, a protrusion on the underside of its chin and small paws. Its paws had a small white oval on its underside.

"KA-OONE!"

Courtney gasped. "That's the creature Harold suspected!" she realized.

Cody, however, was literally steaming with rage. He used Stone Edge at Chris. "What was that all about?" the host asked.

"That's my aunt, Suicune!" Cody hollered. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"She was the best choice I could think about for a tough opponent," Chris explained. "But since she refused to corporate, I fixed her so she's exactly what I want for a vicious beast. But I should warn you, though. She's totally feral thanks to those minor technicalities. Whoever nabs the beast wins invincibility and first class seats to our next destination with the player of their choice. Go to your gourds and check to see what's inside. They'll contain what you will use for the hunt: a slingshot and a case for your tranq-balls. Now stand back. We're gonna give the creature a head start. Hey Chef, release the beast."

Chef opened the cage, allowing Suicune to run off to another area in the desert.

"Since Gwen won the first challenge," Chris continued. "She gets six tranq-balls. Courtney, you cracked your gourd open second, so you get three tranq-balls. Noah gets two tranq-balls for coming in third place. And Cody and Zoey, you each get protective goggles and a tranq-ball for not opening a gourd. You two are gonna have to throw them hard enough for them to knock-out the beast."

* * *

The remaining contestants went off in two separate groups: Gwen, Courtney, and Noah in one and Cody, Zoey, and Kira in another.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Noah admitted. "This is Cody's aunt we're hunting."

"I was thinking about trying to figure out what made her go rabid," Courtney said. "We can use our tranq-balls to snap her our of this trance."

"Sounds good to me," Gwen agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody, Zoey, and Kira were also discussing a possible strategy.

"I don't want aunt Suicune to get hurt," Cody admitted. "But I want to help her snap out of any possible trance Chris put her in."

"We could use our tranq-balls to do that," Zoey suggested.

"But you guys are going to need something to throw them with," Kira pointed out.

Cody took out a pair of mint green briefs from his backpack. "This is my emergency underwear," he explained. "I often use it in case the others I have are burned, but I think I can make an exception."

* * *

Meanwhile, Courtney was chosen to follow some lion-based footprints she, Gwen, and Noah found. However, she ended up stuck in quicksand. Luckily, she grabbed a nearby stick, which she used as bait. Sure enough, Suicune emerged from a bush.

"Hey, miss 'Cune," Courtney said. "Over here."

Suicune grabbed the stick with her mouth and dragged Courtney out of the quicksand. However, she ran off after spotting a gazelle.

"KA-OONE!"

Noah and Gwen ran over to Courtney. "What happened?" Gwen asked.

"I was stuck in quicksand and Suicune kind of saved my life," Courtney explained. "But she ran off before I could use one of my tranq-balls."

"Where did she go?" Noah asked.

"That way," Courtney replied.

* * *

Soon, both groups took aim at each other, thinking the other group was Suicune. This made them accidentally knock each other out, while Kira safely dodged the tranq-balls.

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

Chris approached the five unconscious contestants. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey! Anyone in there? Did you or did you not steal the car?"

"What car?" Noah groggily asked.

"Half an hour of you guys sleeping?" Chris asked. "Oh yeah, that's gonna be GREAT for ratings. I want some action, pronto! No matter where the tranq-balls hit you and how 'groggy' you might be! Now get on with the challenge already!"

"Not so fast!" Cody exclaimed. "I have some questions for you to answer!"

Cody: _Chris, what the heck did you do_  
_To my own loving aunt?_  
_You're so gonna_  
_Get it right now!_  
_My auntie_  
_Is crucial to life!_  
_But now, she's a feral beast!_

Zoey: _Cody, calm down! I'll help you snap her out_  
_Of this strange trance,_  
_And I really do mean it!_

Cody: Thanks!

Courtney: _I worked hard, and almost had miss 'Cune!_  
_I could see the teeth inside her mouth!_  
Really, I was that close!

Cody: _Courtney, please don't call her by that name!_  
_Chris is gonna be one dead man!_

Zoey: Well, "dead man" is what you soon will become.  
_Raikou and Entei will freak!_  
They ARE your uncles. I hope they're not too upset right now.

Noah: Is Suicune really that important? I mean, Pokemon aren't even real. Plus, this whole thing is starting to sound exactly like the movie Firebreather.

Cody: _Chris, what the heck did you do_  
_To my own loving aunt?_  
_You're so gonna_  
_Get it right now!_  
_My auntie_  
_Is crucial to life!_  
_But now, she's a feral beast!_  
_My aunt!_

Zoey: _Suicune!_

Courtney: _A what?_

Gwen: Ugh, my head...

Cody: _He'll pay!_  
_He'll pay!_

At that point, all of the contestants recovered from the paralysis. "Somebody catch the beast already," Chris said as he and Chef headed for the plane. "You only have an hour left."

"Hey Courtney, I was thinking about working together with you," Zoey said.

"Really?" Courtney asked.

"I said I'll help you out no matter what happens," the girl genius pointed out. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

After a few seconds, Courtney happily shook hands with Zoey.

CRASH!

Noah apparently fell into a bush, getting covered in berry juice in the process.

Cody gulped. "Bro, you're covered in Rowap Berry juice," he told Noah.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Noah replied as he headed for a nearby lake.

"KA-OONE!"

Noah was suddenly ambushed by Suicune.

**Lavatory Confessional**

Cody: Did I forget to mention aunt Suicune has a huge addiction to Rowap Berries? Because she does!

**End Lavatory Confessional**

Suicune opened her mouth and raised her head, then a circle of clear spinning energy formed in front of her mouth. She then whipped her head down, firing the circle-like vertical disk at Noah, causing him to scream in pain. Cody then grabbed one of Gwen's tranq-balls and hurled it at Suicune, breaking a tiny circular device that was on her neck. Since the device was what made Suicune go rabid, she instantly changed back to normal.

_"Where am I?"_ the Aurora Pokemon asked through telepathic thoughts. _"And what is going on here?"_

"Chris brainwashed you into a vicious beast," Cody explained. "Then you attacked Noah before I helped you out."

Suicune got off of Noah in shock. _"Noah, I am terribly sorry for harming you,"_ she said.

"It's okay," Noah squeaked, experiencing intense pain. "I just need a few minutes to recover."

Chris then approached the group. "Congrats Cody!" he said. "You are on your way to first class-"

Suicune then shot multiple amounts of blue bubbles at Chris from her mouth, not amused with what the host did to her.

* * *

In the elimination room, Chris approached the remaining contestants (with Noah laying on Suicune's back). "In the lavatory confessional, you'll find four passports," he said. "Stamp the passport of the teammate you want to send home."

**Lavatory Confessional**

Courtney: *stamps Noah's passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Gwen: *stamps Noah's passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Noah: *weakly stamps his own passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Cody: *stamps Noah's passport*

**Next Lavatory Confessional**

Zoey: *stamps Noah's passport*

**End Lavatory Confessional**

"You all made your decision," Chris said. "And the ones who get a doggy bag are Courtney, Gwen, Cody, and Zoey. Noah, you're out since everyone, including yourself, stamped your passport."

"Do I look like I'm in the condition to participate in future challenges?" Noah pointed out.

Chris opened the door for the Drop of Shame, revealing the plane was flying right above the ocean. "I made sure your transport can take you to a hospital," the host explained.

"Please take Noah over to aunt Shaymin," Cody told Suicune. "She'll know what to do."

_"Why, of course I will,"_ Suicune replied. _"And I wish you luck for the rest of the season."_ She then jumped out the Drop of Shame, landing on the water and taking Noah to where Shaymin lives.

"So who are you inviting to first class?" Chris asked Cody.

"I guess it'll be Courtney," Cody decided. "I remember when she expressed an interest in learning about Pokemon culture back in China."

Zoey shrugged. "I don't mind at all," she said. "At least I'll be able to enjoy spending time in the economy class with Gwen."

"Who will be the next to leave?" Chris asked the readers. "Find out right here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	22. Rapa Phooey!

In first class, Cody was telling Courtney about Pokemon culture. However, since Chris gave Cody a cart filled with Pokemon Vitamins, he was doing more eating than talking.

"So let me get this straight," Courtney said as she read from her notepad. "The two dominate species were the Pikachu family and the Clefairy family. The Pikachu family won after a great war that lasted for a year, which later resulted in the creation of the Royal Chus Castle. After the first Raichu ruler, King Electric the Wise, retired, his son, Prince Voltage the Desperate, took over and became the new king of Vice Versa. Voltage married Queen Circuit the Late, but he wanted a separation from her when she gave birth to Princess Quartz the Average. When the Alakazam elder refused to accept Voltage's request, the king created his own law of relationships and got his separation. Voltage then married Queen Ion the Unfaithful, but she gave birth to Princess Sammy, who was then sent to Earth because of the three spikes on the tip of her left ear, which made her a freak among other Pichus at the time. This resulted in Ion getting burned by the flames of Moltres. The next Raichu Voltage married was Queen Joule the Gentle, who gave birth to Prince Scalar the Fortunate, yet she died a few weeks afterwards. Then Voltage married Queen Kinetic the Different, but he demanded a separation after he realized she was tanner than the other Raichus. Voltage's next wife was Queen Charge the Liar, but she was burned by the flames of Moltres after he found out about her second mate. Voltage then settled for Queen Proton the Final, promising he would never hurt her. After Voltage and Proton retired, the next king was Scalar, who retired at the age of fifteen. The rest of the Raichu rulers were queens afterwards, starting with Scalar's cousin, Queen Vector the Lucky, who retired nine days after she was crowned. The next queen was Quartz, who successfully restored the Alakazam elder's relationship laws. After Quartz retired, Sammy was crowned under her full name. Since the next heir wants to live on Earth under the protection of The Chosen One, Queen Samantha the Great is still the head of the Royal Chus Castle to this very day."

Cody nodded as he ate some Rare Candys. "That's pretty much the history of the Royal Chus Castle," he told Courtney.

* * *

Over in the economy class, Zoey was telling Gwen about her friendship with Cody.

"The worst part is that both of our families are congratulating me and Cody on the marriage," the girl genius concluded. "Even the current fanfics are filled with this so-called relationship. Do you have any advice for me?"

"Try working with some female friends for a change," Gwen suggested.

"How will that help?" Zoey asked.

"Guy friends might come and go," Gwen explained. "But gal pals always stick together. I remember seeing you become good friends with Katie and Izzy last season."

"Of course they're still my friends," Zoey said. "Same thing with you, Bridgette, Leshawna, Courtney, and Kira. I guess it won't hurt to help you out in the next challenge."

"Attention all passengers," Alejandro said over the intercom. "We are approaching Easter Island. Please remain seated until the plane has landed."

* * *

After the plane landed on an island, Gwen and Courtney were the first ones to leave. Cody came out with a basket filled with Pokemon Vitamins.

"These are the best Pokemon Vitamins I ever had," Cody said. "I can't stop eating these multicolored Irons, chewable HP Ups, and lemon-flavored Zincs."

"Wow dude," Zoey said as she and Kira approached Cody. "You look so different now."

"You think so?" Cody asked.

Zoey nodded. "I can see some developing muscles on your arms," she said. "What happened?"

"Chris gave me Pokemon Vitamins for winning the last challenge," Cody said. "I don't think I can't stop eating them."

Chris then approached the group. "Welcome to Easter Island," he said. "Today's final reward challenge involves a search for bird eggs. But first, each of you much wear one of these traditional feathered Rapa Nui headdresses. You much find three eggs that match the color of your headdress in fourteen specially-carved stone heads, then head for the massive underground cavern to the highest point of the island. Reach the top with all three eggs and you'll receive an advantage for the next challenge. But if you drop an egg, you'll have to find a replacement in the stone heads. And no, you can NOT take a backup egg."

The contestants were each given a headdress. Gwen's was black, Zoey's was red, Cody's was teal, and Courtney's was lavender. The fourteen specially-carved stone heads looked exactly like the heads of eliminated contestants: Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent, and Tyler.

While Courtney checked Sadie's head, Zoey found a rotten egg in Heather's head. "Why am I NOT surprised?" the girl genius asked as she threw the rotten egg to the ground. (Chris: Please do NOT try hiding rotten eggs in rocks. The eggs that are being used for the challenge are condor eggs and condors are very vicious birds.)

"I guess Chris placed the eggs in the stone heads based on our friendships with the eliminated contestants," Gwen replied as she found a black egg in Trent's head. "And Heather is just as rotten as the egg you found."

Cody approached Duncan's head and punched it, only to have a teal egg fall out of it. When Zoey found a red egg in Izzy's head, Kira used Leaf Tornado to weave three identical baskets: one for Zoey, one for Courtney, and one for Gwen.

Zoey found another red egg in Noah's head, as well as a teal egg. "Hey dude," Zoey told Cody. "I found one of your eggs."

Cody accepted the egg and placed it in his basket. "Thanks," he told Zoey.

"Anything for my best male friend," Zoey replied as Kira found a red egg in Leshawna's head.

The rest of the contestants also found their eggs. Courtney found hers in Harold, Duncan, and Izzy's heads, Cody found his in Eva's head, and Gwen found hers in Bridgette and Leshawna's heads. With all of the eggs gathered, the remaining contestants split into two groups (Cody and Courtney on one and Zoey, Gwen, and Kira on another) as they headed for the underground cavern.

* * *

As Cody and Courtney were heading for the highest point of the island, there was a loud rumbling sound up ahead.

"Please tell me that was your stomach..." Courtney told Cody.

The two teens, as well as Gwen, Zoey, and Kira, managed to avoid a large boulder that Chris and Chef pushed. However, one of Cody's eggs and one of Courtney's were cracked thanks to another boulder.

"That jerk of a host is really getting on my nerves," Kira said.

Suddenly, one of Zoey's eggs started to move and crack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alejandro approached Chris. "Aren't you supposed to be taking care of the plane?" the host asked.

"But Chris, I just found out one of the eggs has been fertilized before you stole it from the condor," Alejandro reported. "Does that mean whoever has it needs to get a non-fertilized egg?"

"It still counts as an egg," Chris said. "Whether it's alive or not."

* * *

Speaking of the fertilized egg, it hatched into a baby condor, much to Zoey's surprise.

"That's unusual," Gwen commented.

"No kidding," Zoey replied. "This baby condor looks just like Cody."

"And he thinks you're his mom because you were the first living being he saw," Kira told Zoey.

"Maybe you should get another egg," Gwen suggested.

"Actually, I think I can work this out," Zoey replied. "This is the last reward challenge, which means we might have to say good-bye to a good friend next time. I have an idea that will make sure we can hang out with Cody and Courtney one last time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Courtney and Cody were STILL trying to find extra eggs. "Are you having any luck?" Cody asked.

"All I found are toast, sausages, and a coconut," Courtney replied as she searched through Owen's head. "No wait, I found one of mine."

"So did I," Cody said as he came out of DJ's with a teal egg. "Now let's complete this challenge."

* * *

Back in the cavern, Zoey was inspecting the baby condor. "I still can't figure out what would make C.J. look like Cody."

"'C.J.'?" Gwen asked.

"It's short for Cody Jr.," the girl genius explained. "I gave the baby condor that name because of the appearance resemblance."

"I bet Chris drugged the egg beforehand," Kira guessed.

* * *

It wasn't long before Cody, Courtney, Zoey (with Kira of course), and Gwen arrived to the highest point of the island in that order. "Time for the next part of the challenge," Chris said as he gave Cody a catcher's mask. "Since Cody was the first one out, he gets a face shield. The next challenge involves climbing this rock pillar all the way up to that giant condor nest. But be careful. The mother is awfully annoyed that you stole her eggs."

"Relax," Zoey told her friends. "Female condors aren't as big as the males."

"You have to get over to the nest and give them back in the order in which you arrived here," Chris continued. "Deposit all three eggs and you win."

"Piece of cake," Cody said as he put the catcher's mask on. "My mom used to sing me an ancient Pokemon lullaby every night when I was a baby. I'll just improvised some words in order to calm down the condor."

"What about the rest of us?" Courtney asked.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be okay," Cody replied as he began the challenge.

Cody: _I'm a,_  
_Nice guy,_  
_Who will,_  
_Not hurt you._  
_I'm coming to bring back your children..._  
_So, calm down miss condor._  
_Let me give them to you._  
_Please don't attack me!_  
_I will never harm you._  
_I don't care 'bout winning._  
_So save your objections._  
_Please, miss condor,_  
_Let me give you back your kids._ *gets knocked out of the nest*

Chris: Next!

Courtney: *off-key* _I...oh, I-I-I!_  
_I'm really scared of condors!_  
_So scared of condors!_  
_Why...oh, why-y-y!_  
_Am I not home_  
_With my friends?_  
_Why me?_  
_Oh, why-y me?_  
_I feel so freaked,_  
_And I wish this game wasn't cra-a-azed!_ *accidentally falls off the nest*  
My eggs! *her grass basket falls on her*

Chris: Good news! you can have another chance later. But first...

Zoey: _I have your child,_  
_But don't start getting all mad!_  
_Plus this one I named "C.J."_  
_Really looks like Co-dy!_  
_Please, miss Condor_  
_Let me give you your lone child back!_ *C.J. flies to Gwen*  
Gwen, C.J.'s heading for you! Now just like we planned!

Chris: Gwen?

Gwen: _I...oh I-I-I_  
_How I'm really glad for this help,_  
_But I wanna live to see twenty-twelve._  
_This...this little chick_  
_Is driving me nuts!_  
Did I mention I can be a klutz? For the love of all that's good, please let me get down in one piece! *the condor retrieves C.J.*  
_Yes!_  
_You were right, Zoey!_  
_Now we're in those first class seats!_

"Gwen takes the win!" Chris announced.

"Not exactly," Zoey corrected. "I got all of my eggs in, including C.J., who hatched from one of MY eggs."

"Who's 'C.J.'?" Courtney asked.

Zoey pointed at the baby condor, who was getting fed by his mother.

**Cockpit Confessional**

Cody: Why does that baby condor look just like me?

Alejandro: *shoves some empty syringes into a drawer* I have no idea.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

"So technically, me and Zoey won the challenge," Gwen told Chris as she got back on the ground.

"I guess you're right," Chris said. "And it's obvious you'll both invite Cody and Courtney to first class."

* * *

Back on the plane, the four remaining contestants and Kira were peacefully relaxing in first class.

"You actually wanted all four of us to hang out since this is the last reward challenge of the season?" Cody asked Zoey.

"Of course, dude," the girl genius replied. "This is the last time we'll see each other, so I want to make every minute count."

"To friendship," Gwen said as she clinked water bottles with Cody, Zoey, and Courtney. Kira, however, was on the couch listening to one of her audio books on the boombox.

**Rose smiled. 'There's a plan B?' she teased him, sounding surprised. 'That makes a change.'**  
**'There's a plan C too,' he murmured in a slightly menacing way, 'which involves taking you home and leaving you with your mother for a couple of weeks, so don't push it!'**

Kira snickered, wondering if The Doctor was really going to do that to Rose.

**Cockpit Confessional**

Chris: Come back next time for more spills, chills, and planet-endangering thrills right here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!

**End Cockpit Confessional**


	23. The Namess Chapter with an Epic Ending

Kira woke up a few hours before everyone else. After checking to see if Chris was still sleeping, she took out her six audio books and used her Sonic Screwdriver to scan them. Then she scanned Cody, who was sleeping on the first class couch with Zoey.

* * *

The next morning, the contestants started to wake up.

"Morning guys," Kira told Gwen and Courtney. "Are your gifts ready?"

"Wait, is today Cody's 17th birthday?" Gwen asked, in which Kira nodded in response.

"I hope he likes what I'll give him," Courtney said.

"Mine needs a little work," Gwen admitted. "I hope Zoey didn't forget."

"Of course I want to marry you, Sierra..." Cody muttered in his sleep. "No matter how bad that roller-skating accident was. Don't worry your pretty little head-" He woke up when he realized he was passionately hugging Zoey, causing the girl genius to also wake up.

"Are you okay, dude?" Zoey asked.

"I was having a wonderful dream," Cody explained. "But it was ruined when I realized I was hugging you instead of Sierra."

"Well, I have something that will turn that dream into a reality," Zoey said as she showed Cody what looked like a space satellite. "Happy birthday!"

"Is that the locating satellite you promised?" Cody happily asked.

Zoey nodded. "As soon as I launch it into space, this remote will allow me to locate anyone in the world," she explained. "You'll be able to see Sierra again in an instant."

"Here's my gift," Courtney said as she gave Cody a small frame. "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

Courtney's gift was a framed picture of a nine-year-old Cody with both of his parents. "This photo was taken before the divorce," Cody said with a smile. "Thank you so much, Courtney."

"My gift isn't ready yet," Gwen said. "You're going to have to wait until tonight."

"It's okay," Cody replied. "I'm just glad I'm spending my birthday with three of my closest friends."

* * *

Soon, the remaining contestants and Kira arrived at a vast desert. "Welcome to Alberta, Canada," Chris said. "In front of you is a giant pit with lots of super ancient dino bones. Grab whatever bones you can find to make your very own life-sized dino. You have two minutes to search through the plane's cargo hold to grab some extras for your creations. And...go!"

* * *

In the cargo hold, the group of friends searched through the cargo hold for any supplies.

"Wooden wheels, old laptop, tacky glue..." Zoey muttered as she selected those supplies.

"Why do you need that stuff?" Cody asked. "You should know they didn't exist when dinosaurs were alive."

"It's a fictional dinosaur-constructing contest," Zoey pointed out. "We can use anything we want."

* * *

When everyone got supplies from the cargo hold, they searched throughout the desert for dinosaur bones and fossils.

"Are you okay, Zoey?" Courtney asked.

"Cody seems different for some unknown reason," Zoey said. "Kind of like he changed overnight. It's probably a phase for Pokemon on their birthdays."

"Not exactly," Courtney explained. "Your Estrogen level is reacting. Congratulations Zoey, you are officially a normal teenager girl."

**Cockpit Confessional**

Zoey: Is Courtney right, Alejandro? Do I really see Cody as more than my best male friend?

Alejandro: It's something everyone except you noticed.

Zoey: How can I make things back to normal?

Alejandro: Just give in to your feelings and stop working on that anti-love serum already.

**End Cockpit Confessional**

* * *

"Time's up!" Chris said. "Now we'll begin the amazing tour through the ages of imaginary dinosaurs. Let's start with Courtney."

Courtney's dinosaur was an Allosaurus holding a clipboard and a pencil. "This is the Counsel-Saurus," Courtney explained. "It was in charge of the best dinosaur camp of its time."

"It's gonna be tough to be that right out of the gate," Chris said. "Care to explain yours, Gwen?"

Gwen's dinosaur was a Triceratops carrying an electric guitar. "This is the Rock-Ceratops," Gwen explained. "It was a very talented dinosaur that formed the very first rock band."

"Cody, what do you got?" Chris asked.

Cody's dinosaur was two light brown rocks attached to six small bones in the form of a puppy. "Meet the Cody-O-Don," Cody explained. "It's skeleton is very light and easy to carry. This species was known as the pet of all dinosaurs since it could be easily domesticated."

"Zoey, can your dinosaur top Cody's cute creation?" Chris asked.

Zoey's dinosaur was a Triceratops skull attached to the body of a human skeleton, which sat on a makeshift wheelchair and held a rusty laptop computer. "Meet the Hawking-Saurus," Zoey explained. "A tribute to those who are mentally advanced."

"Now for the voting," Chris. "Each contestant will select the dinosaur they like the most excluding their own."

"I thought Zoey's tribute to very intelligent people was the best," Gwen said.

"I also appreciate Zoey's creative dinosaur," Courtney said.

"I thought the Cody-O-Don was very cute," Zoey said. "But I have to go for the Counsel-Saurus, mainly because a dinosaur camp sounds like a possible movie idea."

"I vote for Zoey's Hawking-Saurus," Cody said. "If it was an actual dinosaur, it would have been just as smart as its creator."

"Time for the next challenge," Chris said. "The Poke-Interns were supposed to bury barrels full of Suicune poop, but they accidentally buried our reserve fuel barrels instead."

"It was an accident," Mime Jr. protested. "Wobbuffet was busy with his 'special needs'."

"I was fed chocolate-dipped Rice Balls at exactly 4pm for fifteen minutes back in Jhoto!" Wobbuffet frustratingly explained. "Mr. McLean DID say he would give me all of the perks I used to have before Miss I-Smell-Things-With-My-Long-Tongue stole them from me!"

"As the winner of the first challenge," Chris continued. "Zoey gets this post digger. Since Courtney came in 2nd, she gets this prospector kit. And Gwen takes 3rd place and gets this beach bucket and shovel. Cody, however, gets nothing for coming in dead-last. First one back with a barrel of my oil wins immunity."

"That's unfair," Courtney said. "Cody's obviously going to win this challenge by using Dig."

"At least I'm not stuck using a pick-ax and other junk," Cody replied...then he accidentally used Fire Blast on Courtney. Alejandro witnessed that scene in concern.

* * *

Soon, Gwen was trying to find a barrel. "Gwen, can we talk?" Courtney asked as she approached her friend.

"About what?" Gwen asked.

"About you, Zoey, and Cody voting for me tonight," Courtney answered. "It's nice to be in the final four this season, but I really don't need to win. I'm just glad I made some new friends this season."

"Sounds okay to me," Gwen replied. "I'll try to convince Cody and Zoey to do the same thing when I see them."

* * *

Speaking of Cody and Zoey, they were elsewhere searching for a barrel with Kira helping out.

"Are you okay, dude?" Zoey asked.

"Just peachy," Cody replied as he unwarily used AncientPower on a nearby boulder.

"Randomly using your moves doesn't sound 'peachy' to me," Zoey pointed out.

"Zoey's right," Kira told Cody. "And if it's about what Courtney said earlier, you know better than to cheat."

"It's not that," Cody explained as he used Rock Smash on another boulder.

"Then what's really on your mind?" Zoey asked.

Cody: _I am..._  
_Human on my mom's side._  
_And Pokemon on my own father's side._  
_My aunts and uncles are all strong._  
_But why do I feel so  
Left out in the cold?_  
_I just want the million bucks!_  
_To help out my dad!_  
_I just want the million bucks!_  
_It'd make him so glad!_

Zoey: _Ooooooh..._  
_Cody, Kira can empathize with you,_  
_Since she wishes that she wasn't left out, too._

Cody: _But she isn't one half human!_  
_In my family..._  
_I'm nothing!_  
_I just want the million bucks!_  
_To help out my dad!_  
_I just want the millions bucks!_  
_It'd make him so glad!_

Zoey: _Ooooh..._  
_Dude, listen to what I have to say._  
_Being a hybrid isn't that bad!_  
_It's what's in you-ou that makes you who you really are._  
_Offer me your heart and soul;_  
_You're not a circus freak._  
Listen to me, Cody. I've heard of people who were born missing a few limbs, have a serious brain condition, and are sharing a body with his or her twin sibling. But being the son of a legendary Pokemon is really something special.

Cody: _I am..._  
_Human on my mom's side._  
_And Pokemon on my own father's side._  
_My aunts and uncles are all strong._  
_But now I don't feel_  
_Left in the cold._  
_I'm gonna win the money!_  
_I will please my dad!_  
_I'm gonna win the money!_  
_For all of my family!_

At that point, Zoey found a barrel of oil. "Alright!" Zoey cheered. "I'm glad I found this barrel, but if I get immunity, you could end up in a tiebreaker."

"You deserve immunity more than me," Cody insisted. "Besides, I can handle tiebreakers."

* * *

Outside the plane, Zoey presented the barrel to Chris. "Congratulations Zoey," the host said. "You just won yourself immunity."

Gwen then arrived. "Zoey, we need to talk."

* * *

That night, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "I've got a little season one tribute treat here for you," he said. "Remember, Zoey has invincibility, so there better not be any votes against her. Zoey, you get tonight's first marshmallow."

"I remember eating them with you while watching the show back home," Kira told Zoey. "Although mine had to be put in a blender before I ate them."

"Tonight's second marshmallow goes to Gwen," Chris continued. "Now I'll read the remaining votes. The first vote goes to Cody. One for Courtney. Another one for Courtney. And the last vote goes to-"

"Hold on a minute," Gwen said as she took out a small remote. "Before anyone gets the boot, I want to give Cody his birthday present: a fireworks display inspired by his past accomplishments." She then pressed a button on the remote.

BOOM!

The plane exploded into pieces. "My beautiful plane!" Chris hollered as he ran over to the rubble.

"THAT was the fireworks display?" Cody asked.

"I must have crossed a few wires..." Gwen admitted.

Chris came back to the group holding a piece of burnt metal. "That was a rather unique fireworks display Gwen," he said. "Although I guess with the whole 'blowing-up-my-plane' business, YOU'RE OUT OF THE GAME!"

"That means I'm in the final three with Cody and Zoey," Courtney realized.

Zoey glanced at Cody before she ran off. "Zoey, wait up!" Cody hollered.

"Well, this is not my best day...ever," Chris weakly told the readers. "Join us next time. There will be a next time. I'm just not sure kind of show it will be...or where. It will still be called Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. World Tour?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Zoey was standing in the desert, looking at the night sky. Cody approached her. "Zoey?" he asked.

"We're in the final three," Zoey said, her voice cracking with sadness as tears came from her eyes. "Just you, me, and Courtney."

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"The locating satellite was in the plane," Zoey explained. "But now I can't help you find Sierra. You won't be able to see her again."

"It's okay," Cody said. "I still have you."

"It's not that, dude," Zoey said as she looked at the ground. "I've been feeling odd since this morning. Courtney told me my Estrogen level is reacting. And if she's right, I guess this means that...I-I love you. I tried to work on an anti-love serum to make things better, but I keep on getting failed results. I'll locate Sierra's home on Mapquest using my PDA, find a phonebook so you can call her, or even talk to her through what's left of the confessional. I just want you to be happy."

Cody put his hands on Zoey's waist, making her look at him. "I kind of figured that from when we first met," he said. "And I might as well tell you something I should have told you a few weeks ago." He took a deep breath before he continued. "Zoey Proton Crystals...I love you."

With their confessions revealed, Cody and Zoey embraced in a very passionate kiss. Cody gently caressed Zoey's waist as she placed her hands on the back of his neck with one hand moving to the back of his head, dragging her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a small house in Ontario, Sierra was watching the show in her room, pleased with seeing her ex-boyfriend kiss his new girlfriend.

"Thank you Cody," Sierra happily said. "Noah's right. You really are better off with Zoey than me."


	24. Hawaiian Style

Unlike the other installments of TDWT Aftermath, the entire studio was moved to Hawaii.

"Aloha, Total Drama fans!" Sadie said. "After traveling all over the world, Ezekiel suggested to film the final Aftermath installment in the location of the season finale: Hawaii."

"There are only two more challenges before the winner is officially announced," Ezekiel said. "But first, let's introduce the ones who recently got the boot."

"Please welcome Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, and Noah!" Sadie said.

While Duncan, Trent, and Bridgette walked onstage, Noah had to be wheeled out due to the incident in Africa.

"Why are you in a wheelchair, eh?" Ezekiel asked Noah.

"Doctor's orders," Noah explained. "At least Cody's aunt, Shaymin, is taking care of me."

Shaymin (who was in Land Forme) was sitting on Noah's lap and there was a small circular device on her chest. "He can't walk until the bones in his legs recover," the Gratitude Pokemon told Ezekiel and Sadie. "He should be healed by the time the season ends."

"But that's not all of today's guests," Sadie said. "Here's the fan favorite herself, Gwen!"

Gwen walked onstage, surprising the other ex-contestants. "How did you get all the way here?" Beth asked. "You were stranded in Alberta with the others."

"Chef used the spare helicopter to help me get here," Gwen explained.

"For those of you who didn't see the previous installment," Ezekiel said. "Heather was in a cave in an unknown town with a shiny Purrloin. Unfortunately, she came back on a fishing boat, so here she is."

Heather walked onstage while holding the shiny Purrloin she named 'Neko'. "I'm glad I finally left that strange place," Heather said. "Neko couldn't stand to see me leave, so I let her come with me. The poor little girl has been protective of me ever since I saved her from some leaf-wearing caterpillars."

"Anyway, the peanut gallery will soon have a say in who will win this season," Ezekiel said.

"If they get here," Harold pointed out. "They're stranded in Alberta, which is the number one cause of death over there."

"I'm sure they'll get here intact," Ezekiel said. "So who does the peanut gallery think will win, eh?"

Sadie and Ezekiel: _Who you gonna root for?_  
_Who's it gonna be?_  
_Is it Cody,_  
_Maybe Courtney,_  
_Or will you choose Zoey?_

Sadie: _There's Zoey; she's a sweet queen_  
_Who has been playing hard!_

Ezekiel: _That's why everybody's her friend._  
_She doesn't need a bodyguard!_

Sadie and Ezekiel: _Who you gonna root for?_  
_Who's it gonna be?_  
_Is it Cody,_  
_Maybe Courtney,_  
_Or will you choose Zoey?_

Duncan: _Ricket-ticket-tee, you'll hear from Harold and me!_  
_The only one winning this is Co-ourt-ney!_

Harold: _Pimpin' like a queen, sippin' lemonade in the shade!_  
_Kickin' it Hawaiian style!_

Duncan: _Gonna take home the cheddar!_  
_We're gonna be all smiles!_

Harold: _Shawty!_

Izzy: Hey, no fair that they get to sing!

Ezekiel: They're not supposed to, eh! Harold! Duncan!

Duncan: _Ricket-ticket-ticket-tortney,_  
_Give it up for our pal Courtney!_

Harold: _We're both in the house sayin' rhymes like a roadie!_

Harold and Duncan: _A roadie!_

Izzy: _The top three are my friends!_  
_So I don't ca-are-_

Sadie: Cut! Stop the music!

"I know how exciting it is that your friend is in the finals," Ezekiel told Duncan, Harold, and Izzy. "But that was crossing the line."

"Now before The Peanut Gallery reveal who they're rooting for," Sadie said. "Let's see each of the finalists' best moments."

The overhead screen showed specific flashbacks as Ezekiel and Sadie narrated.

"Cody had a bit of a hard time competing this season," Ezekiel. "Which is mostly because Chris kept on excluding him from the other contestants. But when things didn't look bright, Zoey and the other contestants on Team LeafGreen helped him out."

"Now Cody is dealing with the possibility of competing against his new girlfriend," Sadie said. "But we can't forget about his famous killer right-hook. Cody IS the one who delivered the biggest punch of the season."

"I took a dive so he'd feel better," Duncan lied, trying hard not to suffer from paralysis.

"Cody's impossible to predict," Sadie said. "Whether he's a gentle and sweet ally helping his friends or a fierce fighter, this guy is the unknown quantity."

"Now here's a highlight of Courtney's best moments, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Courtney managed to avoid getting injured all season," Sadie said. "Even though she faced giant caterpillars in Peru, was carrying across a tightrope in Niagara Falls, and dealt countless physical and mental abuses from Duncan."

"But she isn't that same weakling from season one," Ezekiel said. "She did an outstanding job playing a hungry peasant for Team Atlas' fish tail ad and she used her knowledge from CIT camp to help Cody deal with a serious burn. This just goes to show you that Courtney might get knocked down, but she gets back up again, eh. No one can keep this girl down."

*Ba-dum ching!*

"As for Zoey this season," Sadie said. "She dealt with a vicious boar-bear in Greece and the Poke-Intern Seviper in London, but her big spotlight would have to be all of her friends, even the ones who weren't on Team LeafGreen."

"Nothing can stop her, eh," Ezekiel said. "From accidentally bumping into Eva during the slap-dancing challenge in the German alps to consuming bizarre food using Kira's Love Tea and imagining her meals as bacon double cheeseburgers."

"Since Cody's the unknown quantity," Sadie said. "And Courtney's the girl who can't get knocked down, that makes Zoey an unstoppable force."

"But these finalists aren't exactly perfect," Ezekiel said. "Here are some things that might stop them from winning."

"Aside from inheriting his mom's serious allergies, Cody is currently having a hard time controlling his powers," Sadie said. "Alejandro warned him that he might go rabid if he's not careful."

"Cody might not survive the final challenge if he looses his humanity," Ezekiel said.

"As for Courtney," Sadie said. "She lost every bit of confidence ever since Chris embarrassed her in the first season, even to the point where she sees Duncan as a friend despite his cruelty."

"At least Cody and Zoey have been helping Courtney regain her inner strength, eh," Ezekiel said.

"And Zoey's biggest weakness seems to be Cody," Sadie said.

"The girl genius seems depressed at the thought of competing against her new boyfriend," Ezekiel commented. "If she wants to win, she'll have to put aside her feelings and focus on the challenge."

"Now here's when things get interesting," Sadie said. "It's time for everyone in The Peanut Gallery to take out your pennants and reveal who you're rooting for."

The contestants took out their pennants. Courtney's supporters were Harold, DJ, Geoff, Duncan, and Heather. Cody's supporters were Noah, Justin, Tyler, Beth, and Lindsay. Zoey's supporters were Katie, Eva, Trent, Bridgette, Izzy, Leshawna, and Gwen. (A/N: In case you forgot, Owen is stuck in the hospital due to the plane landing on him Jamaica Me Sweat, forcing him to stay there for the rest of the season.)

"Now that the teams have been selected," Ezekiel said. "The next part will now begin, eh."

* * *

Ezekiel and Sadie brought The Peanut Gallery over to a large waterfall. "You will now help your favorite contestant win in the final challenge," Sadie explained. "One person from each team will volunteer, so who are the lucky ones?"

"I'll compete for Zoey!" Izzy happily said. "She's my bestest buddy in the entire galaxy."

"I want to be Courtney's proxy," Harold said. "I will do anything to help her win."

"I would like to support my bro," Noah said.

"You can't compete in this state," Shaymin disagreed. "There might be something that involves the usage of legs."

"Don't worry, Shaymin," Sadie said. "We have something for Noah."

"Now here are the rules for the challenge Izzy, Harold, and Noah will participate in," Ezekiel said. "Competitors must head for the top of the waterfall and get a lei from a small bowl, then choose a surfboard to ride down the waterfall. But first, this blackboard shows pictures of different Pokemon found in Unova. Each team must select a Pokemon to represent each finalist. Noah, which species represents Cody, eh?"

"I would choose Pachirisu," Noah said. "But I would have to go for...Zorua, since that species is cute and unpredictable."

"Harold, can you choose for Courtney?" Sadie asked.

Harold looked at the different Pokemon carefully. "I'll go for Audino," he decided. "Like Courtney, Audinos are gentle healers who don't like fighting."

"Izzy, do you have a choice for Zoey?" Sadie asked.

"I'm going to select Gothitelle," Izzy decided.

"Are you sure, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "That species isn't excatly the most cheerful-looking species out of the other Pokemon."

"Duh!" Izzy insisted. "Gothitelles are smart, powerful, and protective of their allies, just like Zoey."

"Now that your Pokemon has been selected, there's a catch to this challenge," Ezekiel said. "You have to put your lei on your team's Pokemon counterpart in order to win."

"The first contestant to win will get a major advantage for their finalist," Sadie continued. "Second place will win a modest advantage. Good luck."

* * *

At the top of the waterfall, Harold was the first one to arrive. "Thank you for this flowerly blessing," he told a giant tiki statue as he picked up a lei. "I won't let you down."

Izzy arrived second, then Noah, who had Shaymin helping him. With all three of them getting their leis, they began the race on the waterfall (with Noah using a special surfboard for handicapped people).

Harold: _Rocking it Hawaii style,_  
_Surfing down this magic mile!_  
_Hoping I don't get hit by_  
_The lava that's a-flying!_

Noah: _Cody I'll win this for you_  
_Since you'd do the same for me!_  
_Why else would I volunteer_  
_For something that is lethal?_

Harold: _I'm winning for real!_

Noah: _I'm winning this deal!_

Harold: _I'm a surfing expert!_

Noah: _I'm winning, not you!_

Izzy: _Zoey, I'm gonna work hard!_  
_I want you to win the money._  
_I'm the queen of your own team, so..._  
_I'll show them you're a winner!_

Harold: _I'm in it for Court_  
_Since she's my special ga-al!_

Noah: _Cody needs my brains and skills!_  
_Gonna give my bro this push!_

Izzy: _This is messed up, it's true!_  
_Chris is so mean, he stinks!_

Noah: _Step aside, let me through!_

Harold: _I'm still in the lead._  
_Yeah; the team-up will win!_

Noah: Yeah right Harold, it won't!

Izzy: _This is way too easy._

Noah, Izzy, and Harold: _Oh, I know I'll win this!_  
_Yeah yeah yeah!_

Harold was the first one to arrive, but he completely missed the Audino. Noah arrived next and he successfully put his lei on the Zorua, who transformed into a Pachirisu for a boost in agility. Finally, Izzy also put her lei on the Gothitelle.

* * *

Back at the main studio, Noah, Harold, and Izzy came back to claim their rewards. Heather was trying to stop Neko from attacking the two co-hosts.

"No Neko," Heather told the shiny Purrloin. "Don't attack the hosts until after the show."

"That was outstanding Noah," Ezekiel said. "Thanks to you, Cody is able to use this wheelbarrel if he makes it to the finals."

"Don't worry, Izzy," Sadie said. "Zoey can used this baby carriage if she makes it to the finals."

"Sorry Harold," Ezekiel said. "At least you did your best."

"How will Cody's advantage play out?" Sadie asked. "Will Zoey be able to keep up with just a stroller? And will Courtney be able to win despite not having an advantage? Find out the answers to these questions next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	25. Planes, Trains, and Codymobiles

The next day, Cody searched through what was left of the plane.

"Hot tub with my name spelled out in Italian tiles: gone," Chris weakly said. "My monogram sneakers: gone. My custom calibrated stubble trimmer: gone."

"Watching the number of hits go up on a TooYube video of Chris hyperventilating: priceless," Zoey said as she and Courtney watched that video on the girl genius' PDA.

"There are some things an average human can't buy," Courtney concluded. "For everything else, there's Zoey's ideas for getting a good laugh."

Cody then came out of the wreckage. "All that's left is my birthday gift from Courtney and all six of Kira's audio books," he reported.

"I'll hold on to them," Zoey said as she put the items Cody gave her in the Storage Cylinder. "I don't want anything bad happening to them," she said as she also put her PDA in the Storage Cylinder.

"Why does Kira have audio books anyway?" Courtney asked.

"Because I can't read English words," Kira explained.

"I heard you can order books printed in Footprint Runes," Cody recalled. (A/N: Footprint Runes is the official writing system of Pokemon.)

"I'll keep that in mind when I get home," Zoey replied.

Chef brought out a large crate. "Hey, my emergency kit!" Chris happily exclaimed. "We're saved! That's right, kids. Get ready for surfs, sun, and beauties in grass skirts. We're going to Hawaii."

Chef opened the crate, revealing a small helicopter. "Is that a two-seater?" Cody asked.

"Yep!" Chris responded as he and Chef got in. "Chef flies, I supervise. You three will be competing to get to the big island first using only your wits and these GPSs. Set them for Tijuana Beach. It's right on the Mexican border. Now move it! Go!"

"What about me?" Alejandro asked.

"You're in charge of transporting the Poke-Interns to Hawaii safely," Chris instructed, then the helicopter took off.

"Courtney, can you do me and Cody a favor?" Zoey asked.

"What do you need?" Courtney replied.

"Please make sure you arrive at Hawaii first," Cody said. "I can't stand the thought of competing against my new girlfriend in the finals."

"I'll come with you in case you need help," Kira told Courtney.

"Deal," Courtney told Zoey. "It will be an honor to compete against either you or Cody in the finals."

With the two groups decided, Cody, Zoey, Courtney, and Kira started their voyage to Hawaii.

* * *

Kira showed Courtney a truck, which was the same truck Alejandro was using to transport the Poke-Interns. "What do you think about hitching a quick ride?" the Serperior asked.

"I think that's a nice idea," Courtney replied. "We'll reach Tijuana Beach in no time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody and Zoey were still walking around the desert...until they found train tracks.

"I think we're near a train station," Cody said.

"Perfect!" Zoey replied. "Trains stop at many towns, so this should give Courtney and Kira a huge advantage."

* * *

Speaking of Courtney and Kira, they peacefully enjoyed the truck ride.

"It looks like we're traveling south at 90km per hour," Courtney said as she checked her GPS.

"Sounds like we're getting closer to the beach," Kira commented. "Are you excited about winning the challenge?"

"Course I am," Courtney replied. "Cody and Zoey have done so much to help me out. The least I can do is make sure they don't end up in the finals together."

* * *

Elsewhere, Cody and Zoey found a spot to sit on the train.

"Hello passengers," a voice on the intercom said. "And welcome to this nonstop trip to Mexico."

"WHAT?" Cody and Zoey exclaimed in unison.

"This is unbelievable!" Zoey hollered. "Courtney is probably miles away from us by now!"

"Where are your tickets?" the conductor asked someone else that was on the train.

"Actually, I'm with my two friends," Courtney explained. "One of them's male and often shoots fire out of his hands and the other one's a tall brunette wearing glasses."

Cody, Zoey, Courtney, and Kira gasped in unison, happy to see each other again. Courtney and Kira ran over to their friends.

"How did you get here?" Cody asked.

"Alejandro dropped off the Poke-Interns in the storage room," Kira explained. "So me and Courtney decided it would be better to travel in comfort. What are you two doing here?"

"This is a nonstop trip to Mexico," Cody sadly replied.

"Look on the bright side," Courtney said. "We'll have to see who reaches the final stretch." Zoey nodded in agreement.

Zoey: _This show's a train, it's going fast!_  
_Who knew Gwen would be the fourth-to-last?_  
_If Chris was more of a nice guy_  
_He'd know that was an accident!_

Courtney:_ Forget that now._  
_It's just us._  
_So be happy for  
It now._  
_We know Gwen is at Hawaii,_  
_But let's just get there in one piece!_

Courtney and Zoey: _We're gonna make it!_  
_Nothing can stop us, let Chris try!_  
_Our friends are waiting!_  
_It's time for him to say goodbye-bye-bye!_

Cody: _I never thought I'd find true love._  
_No really, I thought I was done._  
_But then I met the girl genius,_  
_So yeah my life is now complete._  
_Zoey you're pretty!_  
_Please don't deny it, 'cause it's true!_  
_You're my fair princess_  
_With your hourglass form and soft hair!_

Courtney: _You guys are great!_  
_I'm glad to call you friends!_  
_Nothing can ruin this,_  
_Not even Chris!_

Cody, Courtney, and Zoey: _We're gonna make it!_  
_Nothing can stop us, let Chris try!_  
_Our friends are waiting!_  
_It's time for him to say goodbye-bye-bye!_

* * *

After a while, the four friends arrived at Tijuana Beach. There were three boats at the dock.

"May the best competitor win?" Zoey asked as she and Kira got on a boat.

"My thoughts exactly," Courtney replied as she got on another boat.

"See you guys at the finish line," Cody said as he got on the last boat.

And with that, the three finalists took off, heading for Hawaii.

* * *

Over at Hawaii, Chris was waiting for the winners with Ezekiel, Sadie, and The Peanut Gallery.

"No sign of our three finalists," Chris said. "No wait, is that..."

The three boats crossed the finish line at the same time as Alejandro took a picture of the results.

"Well guys," Courtney told Cody and Zoey. "I hope either one of you doesn't try to hold back. We'll still be friends after the final challenge."

"I would beg to differ," Chris disagreed as he presented the photo finish. "According to the final results, Courtney was the last one to cross the finish line, which means Cody and Zoey are in the final two."

Everyone else gasped in shock. Cody grabbed a hold of the photo finish. "Th-This can't be," he muttered in shock. "I didn't come in third place, but neither did Zoey, but I really want to win this season, but I can't risk the possibility of harming my newfound relationship with Zoey, but I want my dad to see how much I've changed since the first season, but I don't want to make another girl feel uncomfortable, I...I..." He then burned the photo finish to a crisp using Incinerate.

"Are you okay, dude?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Cody replied as his eyes turned yellow.

Zoey was surprised at what just happened. "Does anyone have a Berry Blender I could use?" she asked.

"So who will come out on top in the final challenge?" Chris asked the readers. "Come back to find out who and see someone finally win the million, or die trying, right here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


	26. The Hybrid's Lantern

It was time for the big showdown between Cody (who still had yellow eyes) and Zoey (who was still concerned about the state of her new boyfriend). Even The Peanut Gallery was concerned.

"Prepare to have your minds blown-up by the most lethal challenge in Total Drama history," Chris announced. "Cody and Zoey will have to make sacrifice stand-ins using the island's most abundant resources: coconuts and driftwood. And to make it nice and symbolic, they have to make dummies of each other to dump into the volcano. But first, they each get to select two helpers."

"I choose Noah and Trent," Cody decided. "Which is probably obvious to others."

"I choose Izzy and Katie," Zoey decided. "Because they're both my closest gal pals."

"Okay, we have our helpers," Chris said. "Now, Cody and Zoey will have to stay on their matts and direct their helpers to bring them logs, driftwood, and coconuts that resemble parts of each other. You may now begin."

As that challenge went on, Kira imagined a symbolic version of the battle. Cody was demon living in a volcano, Zoey was an angel sitting on a cloud, and Noah, Trent, Izzy, and Katie were village peasants.

Cody: _My two slaves_  
_Just head straight._  
_That's it;_  
_You're doing great!_  
_Search through that wood_  
_Quickly!_  
_Find me some wimpy feet!_

Zoey: _Come on guys, let's win this!_  
_No joke, Cody's not well!_  
_Get logs to match his frame_  
_All built up, but not lame!_

Cody: _I'm gonna win it_  
_And you can't take it!_

Zoey: _But I'm your girlfriend._  
_You even kissed me!_

Trent: _Is this arm "limp" enough?_

Cody: You bet.

Zoey: _What?_

Katie: Um, does this hand match his own?

Zoey: Yep!

Izzy: _Now its Poke versus genius._  
_Zoey's sweet, but Cody's strange and_  
_All this drama for that money,_  
_Human and Poke will sure clash!_

Cody: _That's it now, hurry back._  
_I need legs, weak and slack!_  
_Her head is cluttered and huge_  
_Since her brain's that large!_

Zoey:_ Please get some well-built knees_  
_And legs like redwood trees!_  
_Get me a perfect head._  
_Please hurry, or dude's dead!_

Cody: _I'm gonna win it_  
_And you can't take it!_

Zoey: _But I'm your girlfriend._  
_You even kissed me!_

Noah: _Bro you're not yourself._  
_What's with all of the mean?_

Cody: _This is the real me now!_  
_Where is the coconut?_  
_I'm gonna win it_  
_And you can't take it!_

Zoey: _But I'm your girlfriend._  
_You even kissed me!_

Cody: _I'm gonna cash it!_  
_You'll never hit it!_  
_You should trash it!_

Zoey: _Dude, what is wrong with you?_

At that point, both Cody and Zoey were done building their sacrifices. "The next step is to haul your sacrifice and toss it into the volcano," Chris said.

"Wait!" Sadie interrupted. "We have something for the two finalists."

"Harold, Noah, and Izzy participated in a surf-off in the last Aftermath installment, eh," Ezekiel continued. "The two winners won an advantage for the finalist he or she supported. Zoey gets to use a baby carriage, while Cody gets to use a wheelbarrow."

Sadie gave Cody and Zoey their means of transportation. "Sounds fair enough," Chris said. "So, get goin'."

Cody put his sacrifice in the wheelbarrow and happily headed for the top of the volcano, while Zoey bent her sacrifice so it could fit in the baby carriage before she also headed for the top of the volcano.

* * *

As Cody enjoyed the head start, Zoey struggled to catch up.

"I'm impressed," Cody commented. "But I'll see you at the top with that silver briefcase in my own two hands." He stopped in his tracks when he noticed a lava pit blocking the path.

"The only way to the top of the volcano is pass this river of lava," Chris explained from the other side of the river. "All you have to do is hop across these stepping stones, but...we've rigged a few booby traps to make things more interesting. Your helpers can either keep them secure or send them falling."

However, Noah, Izzy, Trent, and Katie shook their heads, not wanting to harm Cody and Zoey. The two finalists then crossed the lava river with their sacrifices. Cody was ahead of Zoey.

"Dude, what has gotten into you?" the girl genius asked.

"I said I'm just fine!" Cody insisted as he accidentally used Incinerate on Kira, leaving the Serperior with countless burns (but at least her translator was still intact).

"KIRA!" Zoey hollered, then she fell to her knees on the stepping stone she was on, feeling betrayed. That allowed Cody to make it across the lava river and head for the top of the volcano.

"Come on, Zoey!" Izzy encouraged. "Are you going to let him win a million bucks?"

"Yeah, you need to stop moping around," Katie agreed.

"Don't give up, or you'll never see your new boyfriend again," Izzy pointed out.

* * *

At the top of the mountain, The Peanut Gallery, Chris, Chef, Alejandro, and Kira were waiting for the finalists to arrive. Cody arrived with his sacrifice.

"Looking for this?" Chris asked.

Cody grinned as he approached the center of the volcano, but before he could toss his sacrifice into the lava, Zoey arrived with Izzy and Katie holding the girl genius' sacrifice.

"Are you here to see you lose?" Cody asked Zoey.

The girl genius shook her head as tears streamed from her eyes. "Dude, I know this isn't the Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson I love," she told Cody. "He protects his friends despite the risk of getting hurt. He enjoys eating 'special pasties' and wears a Blue Orb-powered wristwatch. He's the only guy I ever felt attracted to. And Kira was right when she said he's cute for a hybrid. Just snap out of it and come back to your senses."

Cody flinched, then he dropped his sacrifice to the floor as his eyes turned turquoise, his natural eye color.

"Can the lovefest wait?" Chris asked. "Kinda on a schedule here."

Cody picked up his sacrifice as well as Zoey's. "I don't care about your treasoning schedule," he told the host. "A million dollars is okay, but having a hot girlfriend is even better!" And with that, Cody happily threw BOTH sacrifices into the volcano.

"Whoa," Chris said. "Didn't see that one coming. But since the winner was whoever threw their sacrifice into the volcano, and I don't want to deal with another tiebreaker vote...I guess I'll have to declare both Cody AND Zoey as the two winners of Total Drama World Tour!"

The Peanut Gallery cheered, while Kira weakly approached Cody and Zoey as they held the briefcase containing the million dollars by the handle and began the big finale song of the season.

Cody: _Its been a brutal year,_  
_And there were times in which I doubted..._

Zoey: _If we'd ever deal with pain_  
_That Chris and Chef put everyone through._

Cody and Zoey: _Now, the whole thing's over,_  
_And we won the million dollar prize._  
_And when we finally get home,_  
_We'll be okay!_  
_Can't wait to begin our brand new life._  
_All we need is some hope and luck!_  
_Since we have heart, we'll make it!_  
_And we can relax for once!_  
_Yeah we both outwit, outplay, outlast, survive!_  
_And now we can both return home,_  
_And say "bye Chris", 'cause his show is now done!_

Cody: _As soon as I get home I'm gonna train for fun!_

Zoey: _I will, of course, help Kira with her burns!_

Cody and Zoey: _The future looks bright, there's a lot that we can do-oo-oo!_  
_There's a ton of possibilities coming our way,_  
_But we'll let fate decide which path is right for us!_  
_Don't need some fame and cash to get that star treatment!_  
_Yes, it's true..._

Cody: _World Tour is now over!_

Zoey: _(World Tour is now over!)_

Cody: _World Tour is now over!_

Zoey: _(World Tour is now over!)_

Cody and Zoey: _World Tour is now over for once, so let's have some fun,_  
_And burn those evil contracts!_  
_World Tour is now over!_

Courtney: *approaches Cody, Zoey, and Kira* May I have a verse?

Cody: Go right ahead.

Courtney: _I traveled around the whole world,_  
_But I felt weak without my team._  
_But you helped me with the challenges,_  
_So now I want to say_  
_That since I often thought of you as just_  
_Two good friends and kind helpers,_  
_Today I can't imagine having_  
_Great friends I'll remember!_  
_And I sure do believe in good luck,_  
_Which is why I believe in you!_  
_And you came through, and helped me!_  
_You're both like my siblings!_  
_I know that first it seemed crazy and strange,_  
_But we teamed-up when we came to China!_  
_Now there's something that I want to tell you both..._  
_Time is what we'll do with it, let's take a chance!_  
_Life is full of music, so we should just dance!_  
_The world's a stage and it is time for our debut!_  
_Don't waste a moment listening to scams!_  
_Big things are callin', so let's get out there!_  
_I can see the future, and it sure does look pleasing!_

Cody: _Yes, it's true..._

Cody and Courtney: _World Tour is now over!_

Zoey: _(World Tour is now over!)_

Cody and Courtney: _World Tour is now over!_

Zoey: _(World Tour is now over!)_

Cody, Zoey, and Courtney: _World Tour is now over for once, so let's have some fun!_

Courtney: _And burn those evil contracts!_

Cody: _World Tour is now over!_

Zoey: _(World Tour is now over!)_

Courtney: _World Tour is now over!_

Zoey: _(World Tour is now over!)_

Cody, Zoey, and Courtney: _World Tour is now over and we can relax at last!_

Courtney: _We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!_

Cody: _World Tour is now over!_

Zoey: _(World Tour is now over!)_

Kira: _Over, over, over, over..._

Cody: _World Tour is now over!_

Zoey: _(World Tour is now over!)_

Courtney: _World Tour is now over!_

Zoey: _(World Tour is now over!)_

Cody, Zoey, and Courtney: _Whatever we want to do, we'll make the rules!_

Courtney: _We have the tools to work things out!_

Cody: _World Tour is now over!_

Zoey: _(World Tour is now over!)_

Courtney: _World Tour is now over!_

Zoey: _(World Tour is now over!)_

Cody, Zoey, and Courtney: _Just remember that we can team-up and when we're through it!_

Courtney: _We'll change the point of view!_

Cody, Zoey, and Courtney: _World Tour is now over!_

"See ya next season, I guess," Chris told the readers when the big finale song was done. "Obviously with a whole new cast 'cause let's face it. These guys have had enough reality show action to last them a lifetime. 'Til next time, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"

* * *

Epilogue

Owen now works at his hometown's GameStop.

Eva became Jillian's co-host for The Biggest Loser. All of the contestants for that season became thin after the first episode.

Justin quit his career as a supermodel so he could devote his life to science. He is currently experimenting on perfecting the human race using cockroach blood.

DJ is in charge of his own pet shop, Little Bunny's Paradise, where he happily gives lessons to beginner owners.

Beth is still the same girl she was before the first season...with the exception of Brady, her new boyfriend.

Leshawna started a charity for homeless animals a few weeks ago. Many animals now have a fresh start at their lives thanks to her.

Tyler and Lindsay found out they attend the same private school during the Homecoming Dance when they were crowned this year's king and queen.

Alejandro quit his job as one of Chris' interns and moved to Rio with Heather and Neko in order to start a new life. Heather is expecting the arrival of her first child in a few months.

Katie and Sadie are still Best Female Friends For Life even though they developed different interests. Katie just attended her first party with Geoff, while Sadie is entering the town archery contest with Ezekiel.

Duncan, Courtney, Harold, and Izzy are still in their team-up. Duncan, however, realized his mistakes and he is now much nicer towards Courtney.

Trent and Gwen formed a group duo together known as 'Mr. and Ms. Smiths'. They're currently working on their follow-up single.

Noah and Bridgette are spending the rest of the summer at Sunset Beach, where she gives him surfing lessons.

Sierra told Cody that she was exaggerating when she explained her actions on The Jimmy Kimmel Show. He apologized and the two are still just friends.

Zoey and Kira still keep in touch with Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, Katie, Leshawna, Noah, and Sierra. Zoey is happily dating Cody...

...

...

...

...

...

...and Kira is eager to participate in the fourth Total Drama season, wanting to show Chris that Pokemon are just as equal as humans.

**Total Drama Reloaded: My Version - Coming Soon**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And don't forget to join the ZoCo Fan Club if you also have a DeviantArt account.

h t t p : / / z o c o - f a n - c l u b . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /


End file.
